Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza
by n4oK0
Summary: I'm on the good side, he's on the bad side. So is it wrong to love him? Let's found out. Weird summary. WONKYU, KANGMIN, YUNJAE. Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt Humor, Lots of Swearing, OOC. UPDATE! Ch. 11. END! ANNOUNCEMENT! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza 1**

**Pairing :** Wonkyu, Kangmin, Yunjae

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt Humor, Lots of Swearing, OOC

**Summary**** :** I'm on the good side, he's on the bad side. So is it wrong to love him? Let's found out.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Hei! Berhenti!" teriak polisi wanita itu sambil mengejar penjahat yang berusaha kabur dari kejarannya. Polisi wanita tersebut cukup lincah dan cekatan sehingga dalam hanya beberapa menit saja dia sudah bisa mengejar dan langsung menerjang penjahat itu hingga keduanya tersungkur ke tanah. Polisi wanita itu tahu bagaimana memposisikan dirinya sehingga dia tidak terluka, mungkin hanya beberapa goresan, namun tidak dengan si penjahat yang mukanya mencium tanah dengan suksesnya. Ada banyak luka memar dan goresan-goresan tajam di wajahnya. Dengan sigap polisi wanita tersebut langsung menarik kedua tangan si penjahat dan memborgolnya.

"Berani sekali kau lari dariku hah! Dasar brengsek! Bangun!" teriak polisi wanita itu sambil menegakkan tubuh si penjahat dengan kasar.

"Kyuhyun!" Polisi wanita bernama Kyuhyun itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya setelah dia yakin si pejahat tidak akan kabur lagi. Dia menemukan seorang wanita imut berseragam sama sepertinya berlari menghampirinya. Ketika sampai di depan Kyuhyun, wanita itu membungkuk bertumpu pada lututnya dan mencoba mengambil nafas karena terengah-engah setelah berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat si wanita imut itu masih kelihatan lelah, hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau itu polisi. Kenapa pengejaran seperti ini saja kau sudah lelah begitu?!" keluh Kyuhyun melihat _partner_nya itu masih tidak bersuara karena belum bisa mengkontrol nafasnya. Sang _partner_ hanya mengangkat dan membuka telapak tangannya meminta Kyuhyun menunggu sejenak sampai dia bisa mengatur nafasnya dan setelah dia bisa, wanita imut yang juga berprofesi sama dengan Kyuhyun itu menampakan wajah cemberut yang justru menambah keimutannya.

"Kyunnie, sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan Sungmin-ssi. Panggil aku Minnie. Kita bersahabat bukan?!"

"Koreksi. Kita rekan kerja."

"Kyunnie! Kau kejam sekali."

"Dan kau baru sadar itu?!" tukas Kyuhyun dengan nada sarkasme. Dia sekali lagi memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat tingkah manja partnernya ini. Kyuhyun mereka-reka kenapa dia bisa berpasangan dengan wanita yang jelas tidak seperti polisi ini?

"Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Oh akhirnya Kyuhyun tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi. Dia bisa berpasangan dengan wanita imut ini karena orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Kyuhyun sempat ingin memprotes keputusan orang tersebut, tapi mengingat kedudukannya, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus menurut. Kyuhyun selalu bersikap sopan terhadap atasannya sendiri. Jadi begitu orang tersebut menghampirinya, Kyuhyun segera memberi hormat dan membungkuk kepada orang tersebut.

"Kapten Jung." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas kepada Kapten Jung atau Jung Jaejoong, seorang kapten wanita dari kepolisian daerah selatan Tokyo.

"Berapa kali aku bilang kau seharusnya memanggilku Jae eonnie saja. Aku ini kakak iparmu." Jika Kyuhyun mampu dia akan membenturkan kepalanya di dinding karena sekali lagi dia harus dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang profesinya tidak sesuai dengan sikapnya. Kapten Jung Jaejoong di depannya ini memiliki sikap yang hampir mirip dengan Sungmin, hanya saja Jaejoong masih terlihat dewasa dibandingkan Sungmin. Jaejoong pun memiliki wajah yang terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Dia mungkin lebih tepat menjadi seorang artis.

"Dan sudah aku bilang berkali-kali, kalau sedang di lapangan kau itu atasanku. Sudah seharusnya aku memanggilmu begitu Kapten Jung." Sahut Kyuhyun kesal dan menekankan kata Kapten Jung kepada kakak iparnya itu.

"Kau menyebalkan Jung Kyuhyun." Sungut Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kyuhyun ingin sekali menepuk dahinya sendiri karena melihat sikap non polisi dari Kaptennya itu.

"Berhenti memberiku wajah itu. Kau membuat kita tampak seperti seorang wanita." Tukas Kyuhyun lagi. Dia benar-benar kehabisan akal dalam menghadapi wanita-wanita yang ada di sekelilingnya ini. Kyuhyun seakan melupakan bahwa dirinya juga seorang wanita.

"Kyunnie." Tiba-tiba Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun. Dia sepertinya mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun terlalu fokus dengan adu mulutnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Tapi kita memang wanita." Kelit Jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

"Kita juga polisi. _Oh My God_. Kenapa setiap polisi wanita yang bersamaku manja semua?!" balas Kyuhyun dan mengeluhkan keadaannya sekarang.

"Kyunnie." Sungmin mencoba lagi tapi Kyuhyun masih tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kau yang terlalu tomboy." Ujar Jaejoong lagi. Dia memang keras kepala jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlalu serius dengan pekerjaan sebagai seorang polisi. (nao: Jaemma, seorang polisi memang harus serius dengan pekerjaannya. – Jaejoong: Oh ya?! Oh benar juga. Tapi Kyuhyun jadi tidak imut lagi. – Kyuhyun: Jangan bilang aku imut! – nao & Jaejoong: kau memang imut Kyu. – Kyuhyun: Grr!)

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku." Ujar Kyuhyun juga tidak mau kalah.

"Kyunnie." Sungmin mencoba lagi dan kali ini Kyuhyun menoleh padanya walau dengan raut wajah yang kesal karena adu mulutnya dengan Jaejoong yang sangat mengganggunya.

"Apa Sungmin-ssi? Jangan ganggu aku saat aku sedang bicara dengan Kapten."

"Penjahatnya kabur lagi." Sahut Sungmin santai sambil menunjuk ke arah penjahat yang telah berlari walau masih cukup dekat dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat borgol. Kyuhyun mendelikkan matanya kepada Sungmin seakan mengatakan 'kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku dari tadi' yang hanya ditanggapi Sungmin dengan mengangkat bahunya seolah dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Oh sial! Hei!" Kyuhyun segera berlari lagi untuk mengejar penjahat tersebut sementara kedua polisi wanita yang ada bersamanya memandang Kyuhyun sambil berbicara dengan satu sama lain.

"Kenapa dia begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya sih?!" keluh Sungmin tak puas karena selama berkerja sama dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun selalu bersikap tegas dan kaku kepadanya. (nao: Sudah aku bilang, pekerjaan polisi harus serius. – Jaejoong & Sungmin: tapi itu membosankan dan seragamnya juga tidak lucu. Kenapa kita tidak boleh memakai warna yang lebih cerah, pasti imut. – nao: aku salah memberi profesi. – Kyuhyun: dan kau baru sadar sekarang?!)

"Entahlah Minnie-ah. Aku penasaran apa Kyuhyun punya pacar ya?!" pikir Jaejoong serius, tanggapan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluhan Sungmin.

Di lain tempat, Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir dekat dengan buruan masih bisa mendengar komentar _partner_ dan kakak iparnya itu. Di dahinya ada tanda siku-siku yang menunjukkan kekesalannya karena kedua orang tersebut sama sekali tidak membantunya. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan berteriak kepada kedua wanita yang masih terbuai dengan pembicaraan mereka tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua! Jangan bicarakan aku! Cepat bantu aku mengejar penjahat itu kalau tidak kalian akan tahu akibatnya!" ancam Kyuhyun dan langsung kembali mengejar si penjahat.

"Kenapa telinganya itu tajam sekali sih?!"

**Kantor Polisi**

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan menaruh kepalanya di kursi miliknya. Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Sangat melelahkan. Bukan karena dia telah mengejar penjahat sampai dua kali. Oh tidak, bukan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun lelah karena sikap _partner_nya sendiri, Lee Sungmin dan juga Kapten sekaligus kakak iparnya, Jung Jaejoong. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa percaya bagaimana kedua wanita manja itu bisa lolos ujian kepolisian dan sekarang bekerja di Divisi 1, Divisi khusus penyelidikan perkara pembunuhan dan kasus-kasus berat.

Meskipun Kyuhyun menganggap keduanya sungguh menyebalkan, namun Kyuhyun tidak menampik jika keduanya sangat pintar, terutama Jaejoong. Daya analisa Kapten cantik yang satu itu sudah seperti analisa detektif fiktif favorit Kyuhyun, Sherlock Holmes. Begitu detail dan cepat. Sedangkan Sungmin, selain pintar, dia juga ahli bela diri nomor satu di kepolisian daerah selatan Tokyo ini. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan itu terlebih lagi Sungmin sangat tidak suka berlari. Menurutnya lari hanya membuatnya lelah dan berkeringat. (nao: memang latihan beladiri tidak lelah Sungminnie? – Sungmin: Jangan dibahas! *memasang tampang seram dan membawa _double stick_. – nao: _I'll be quite_.) Meski dia seperti itu, jangan sekali-kali membuat wanita itu marah. Dia akan menjadi seperti iblis dan Kyuhyun pernah melihat hal itu sekali dan percayalah kejadian itu merupakan pengalaman yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun ulangi lagi.

Kedekatan dan aksi Jaejoong dan Sungmin membuat mereka mendapatkan julukan Holmes dan Watson versi wanita Tokyo. Kyuhyun ingin seperti itu, namun dia masih harus banyak belajar. Kyuhyun yang juga sama pintarnya dengan kedua wanita cantik dan imut itu, ingin sekali mempunyai daya analisa setajam Jaejoong dan kemampuan bela diri seperti Sungmin. Walau Kyuhyun bisa Judo, namun Kyuhyun selalu berpikir bahwa kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Sungmin. Kemampuan menonjol Kyuhyun menurutnya hanya satu, yaitu kemampuannya dalam _hacking_ komputer. Kyuhyun merasa percaya diri untuk bidang yang satu itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat betapa hebatnya kedua wanita itu namun dengan sikap yang sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan profesi mereka sekarang. Menurut Kyuhyun sungguh aneh jika ketiganya dianggap sebagai kebanggaan kantor kepolisian daerah selatan Tokyo, Jepang, meski mereka bertiga adalah orang Korea asli. AKan tetapi sekali lagi perlu diingat, karena kemampuan mereka itu, mereka bisa diterima dengan baik dan bahkan menjadi andalan di Kepolisian tersebut.

"Kyunnie." Suara yang memanggilnya itu membuat mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup membuka. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu memutar kursinya dan menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tersebut. Di depannya telah berdiri Sungmin yang sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian _fasionable_ berwarna _pink_, warna kesukaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan pandangan heran. Kyuhyun bingung kenapa Sungmin berdiri di depannya sekarang. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa jam kerja mereka sudah usai untuk hari ini dan sudah seharusnya mereka pulang kecuali untuk petugas jaga.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis menunjukkan keimutanya yang sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu." jawab Sungmin sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kyuhyun tidak berhenti memamerkan rentetan giginya putih itu. Kyuhyun menaikan salah satu alisnya ketika Sungmin berkata seperti itu.

"Minta tolong? Apa yang bisa aku bantu Sungmin-ssi?" ucap Kyuhyun membuat senyum Sungmin menghilang dan berganti dengan pipinya yang mengembung karena kesal Kyuhyun masih saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan formal.

"Sudah aku bilang panggil aku Minnie. Kenapa susah sekali sih kau memanggilku seperti itu? Aku ini sudah jadi rekan kerjamu cukup lama Kyunnie. Seharusnya kita sudah menjadi sahabat dekat dan.."

"Oke, Oke! Minnie! _God_! Bisakah kau tidak berbicara secepat dan sebanyak itu? _Damn it_!" seru Kyuhyun kesal karena Sungmin bicara terus membuat kepala Kyuhyun penat. Kyuhyun baru saja ingin mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya ketika dia melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang imut itu mengeras karena Kyuhyun mengumpat tadi.

"_Please don't curse_." Sahut Sungmin datar. Raut wajah datarnya itu justru membuat Kyuhyun sedikit takut. Dia tidak mau kejadian Sungmin marah terulang lagi. Kyuhyun berpikir jika dia membantah kata-kata Sungmin, dia bisa pulang dengan badan penuh lebam.

"Oke. Lalu apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Kyuhyun berkata pelan sekarang, masih takut jika Sungmin menampakan wajah marahnya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun mau membantunya, langsung menepukkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ikut aku kencan." Pinta Sungmin senang. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat mencoba memahami permintaan Sungmin tadi. Kedua alis Kyuhyun menyatu berusaha mengerti maksud dan tujuan Sungmin mengatakan hal itu, akan tetapi tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengerti atau bahkan menolak untuk mengerti karena Kyuhyun mengatakan,

"Huh?"

"Ikut aku kencan." Ulang Sungmin masih dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Huh?"

"Ya ampun Kyunnie. Kau itu punya masalah dengan telingamu ya. Aku bilang ikut aku kencan." Sahut Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tapi masih tersenyum karena dia menganggap wajah Kyuhyun yang bingung itu terlihat sungguh manis dan imut.

"Aku mendengar yang pertama, Minnie. Yang aku bingung kenapa kau mengajakku?" kilah Kyuhyun memutar matanya kesal karena secara tidak langsung Sungmin mengatakan dirinya punya permasalahan dengan telinganya.

"Kenapa tidak?" rajuk Sungmin manja. Dia sangat ingin Kyuhyun ikut bersamanya.

"Apa kau gila?! Mana mungkin aku ikut kencan denganmu. Aku tidak suka dengan hal semacam itu." Tukas Kyuhyun. Dalam hati dia berharap Sungmin tidak marah karena penolakannya. Kyuhyun sudah siap kabur jika sungmin menampakkan senjata andalannya, _double stick_. Namun Kyuhyun bisa berlega hati karena Sungmin justru menangkupkan tangannya ke depan seraya orang yang akan berdoa dan memohon kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon Kyunnie. Sebenarnya ini pertemuan pertamaku dengan teman kencanku itu. Kami berkenalan lewat online. Dia itu baik sekali dan romantis."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia baik dan romantis Minnie? Kau hanya tahu melalui internet. Bisa saja dia seorang yakuza yang hanya ingin wanita teman kencan satu malam saja." Kyuhyun sekali lagi ingin menepuk dahinya karena kepolosan Sungmin yang di luar batas pemikirannya.

Plak!

"Auch! Minnie!" sungut Kyuhyun menahan sakit di kepalanya akibat tepukan tidak berperasaan dari Sungmin.

"Jangan kejam begitu. Pokoknya kau harus ikut karena kau sudah berkata kejam." Ucap Sungmin tegas dan tidak mau menerima penolakan dari Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.." Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menolak sekali lagi akan tetapi dia tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya ketika dia melihat pandangan tajam dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya sendiri karena dia tahu maksud pandangan itu. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengangguk dan hal itu membuat Sungmin senang. Dia lalu langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragamnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat ditarik oleh Sungmin. Seperti yang sudah dia katakan tadi, Kyuhyun tidak mau kejadian Sungmin marah terulang lagi. Kyuhyun bergidik takut jika dia ingat pengalaman itu.

**Café **

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki café tempat janjian Sungmin dan teman kencannya. Mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk di samping jendela yang menhadap ke jalan. Sungmin berkata bahwa mereka akan lebih mudah untuk melihat teman kencan Sungmin jika nanti dia datang. Sungmin juga bilang bahwa meski dia tidak tahu bagaimana rupa teman kencannya itu, dia sudah tahu pakaian apa yang akan dikenakan olehnya sehingga jika dia datang Sungmin bisa menebak. Tapi Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Sungmin hanya ingin melihat ke jalanan dan menemukan pria-pria tampan. Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti keinginan Sungmin. Keduanya kemudian memesan minuman dan makanan kecil sambil menunggu kedatangan teman kencan Sungmin. Mereka memang 10 menit datang lebih awal dari waktu janjian.

Selama menunggu, Sungmin tak henti-hentinya mengeluhkan cara Kyuhyun berpakaian. Saat ini Kyuhyun memakai kemeja putih dipadu blazer abu-abu dan celana panjang bahan dengan warna senada yang kelihatan sudah cukup lama dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin memakai dress berwarna pink dengan **model ****_fake two piece_**yang memberikan kesan seperti mengenakan**blus dan kardigan**_, __membuatnya terlihat sangat imut__. __Begitu besar perbedaan mereka berdua. Yang satu __fashionable__ dan yang satu tidak perduli dengan cara berpakaiannya. _

_Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahan dengan keluhan dan gerutuan Sungmin. Dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan bermaksud pergi meninggalkan Sungmin jika tidak segera ditahan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin meminta maaf dan tidak akan menyinggung soal cara berpakaian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun baru saja akan merasa lega sampai dia mendengar Sungmin berkata,_

_"__Tapi aku akan membuatmu lebih terlihat seperti wanita Kyu. Aku akan membawamu belanja dan menikmati perawatan saat hari libur kita. Oh senangnya." Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun langsung mematung. Dia masih berdiri sebelum Sungmin menariknya untuk duduk kembali karena pesanan mereka telah datang. Kyuhyun masih terlalu shok karena dia harus bersama dengan Sungmin seharian penuh. _

_Sementara itu dari sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat di seberang café, tampak tiga orang pria sedang memperhatikan secara seksama ke café tersebut. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, hanya satu orang yang memperhatikan dengan seksama sementara yang di depan kursi pengemudi hanya diam dan seperti menunggu perintah dari orang yang ada di kursi penumpang dan yang satu lagi terlihat bosan dan ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu dan dia dengan tegas menyuarakan keinginannya itu._

_"__Kangin hyung. Ayo kita pergi dari sini jika kau tidak berani menghampiri wanita itu. Aku bosan berada di sini dari sejam yang lalu." Keluhnya kepada si pria yang masih memandang ke arah café. Oh bukan, lebih tepatnya ke arah _Sungmin yang sedang menikmati _parfait_ favoritnya di café tersebut.

"Kangin hyung."

"Sstt! Diamlah Siwon-ah. Aku sedang mengatur strategi." Kilah pria kekar bernama Kangin itu. Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil dengan Siwon itu hanya menautkan kedua alis tebalnya ketika dia mendengar pria yang jelas lebih tua darinya itu mengatakan hal paling tidak masuk akal.

"Hyung, kita tidak sedang berperang dengan geng lainnya. Kenapa kau harus atur strategi segala? Kau tinggal keluar dari mobil ini dan masuk ke café itu sehingga aku bisa pulang dan tidur."

"Kau sungguh membantu tuan muda Choi." Sindir Kangin karena kesal dengan tingkah laku Siwon yang menurutnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Jika Kangin boleh jujur, saat ini dia sangat gugup untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin yang terlihat sangat cantik dan imut dimatanya. Kangin yang memang hanya pernah melihat wajah Sungmin melalui foto di internet, tidak mengira bahwa Sungmin akan secantik sekarang.

Awalnya, jika Sungmin tampak sama seperti fotonya, Kangin akan turun dan berkenalan, mungkin akan berusaha menjalin hubungan lebih serius dengan Sungmin karena dia merasa cocok setelah berteman di dunia maya selama ini. Namun setelah melihat bahwa teman dunia mayanya itu cantik dan menggemaskan, Kangin menjadi ciut nyalinya. Pria besar itu tidak pernah lancar jika berhubungan dengan wanita cantik. Yang dia inginkan hanya wanita biasa yang memancarkan aura keibuan. Hanya saja, wanita yang mendekati Kangin selalu wanita-wanita cantik nan seksi. Kangin tidak pernah mendapatkan wanita dengan tipe yang dia inginkan. Jadi bisa dibayangkan betapa senangnya Kangin ketika dia tahu bahwa wanita idamannya dapat dia temukan di internet dengan rupa yang dia anggap sesuai dengan semua kriterianya.

Akan tetapi harapannya sirna ketika Sungmin tampak mempesona dengan balutan busananya itu dan dengan senyum yang menawan. Kangin menghela nafas berat meratapi nasibnya. Sejak dia tahu rupa Sungmin yang sebenarnya, Kangin enggan masuk ke café. Namun dia tahu dia harus tetap masuk dan memperkenalkan diri. Dia seorang lelaki sejati. _A gentleman_. Dan seorang lelaki sejati tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita menunggu kehadirannya lebih lama lagi. Dengan mantap, Kangin membuka pintu mobil dan mencengkram tangan Siwon yang ada disampingnya lalu menariknya keluar mobil bersamaan dengan dirinya menuju ke café tersebut.

"Lho hyung?! Kenapa aku ikut juga?! Hyung!" seru Siwon sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat Kangin. Tapi Kangin tidak perduli dan meneruskan langkahnya memasuki café tersebut dengan Siwon di belakangnya. Dia lelaki sejati dan pasti bisa menghadapi Sungmin. (nao: _yeah right.. a true man_.. ck.. ￢o(￣-￣ﾒ) _you're a real man for sure_ Kangin-ssi. – Kangin: _I know_. – Siwon: _No, you don't_! Kau terlalu malu untuk bertemu dia jadi kau membawaku hyung. – Kangin: Aku hanya bersikap sebagaimana seorang lelaki Siwon-ah. – Siwon: _As if_! – nao: yada..yada..yada..).

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Akhirnya _**Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza**_ nao post di ffn. Just for the sake of sharing to the amazing readers di ffn. Nao ga rubah ato nambahin ceritanya so, basically masih sami wae dengan yg ada di WP. Monggo mampir ke WP nao untuk my new amazing readers. Untuk alamat WPnya lihat aja di profil yak. *promosi dikit*

Terus bagi yang ga suka Kyuhyun dimacem2in sama nao, nao cuma mau bilang, please don't kill me. It's just part of my imagination :)

Oke, ga mau banyak omong, silahkan tinggalkan jejak aja *itu juga kalo ada yg mau XDD*. Moga suka n gomen nee kalo banyak typo n alurnya aneh.

Sankyu & Peace all

^^n4oK0^^

PS: Nao akan update ff ini dua hari sekali karena pada dasarnya udah ampe chapter 8 walau masih TBC. Kalo mao langsung baca ampe chapter itu, silahkan mampir ke WP nao *promosi lagi* (‾▿‾")


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza 2**

**Pairing :** Wonkyu, Kangmin, Yunjae

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt Humor, Lots of Swearing, OOC

**Summary**** :** I'm on the good side, he's on the bad side. So is it wrong to love him? Let's found out.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Kangin dan Siwon masuk ke dalam café dan langsung disambut dengan ramah oleh pelayan café. Namun setelah si pelayan melihat dengan jelas siapa kedua tamunya itu, dia langsung menjauh karena ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, Siwon dan Kangin memancarkan aura gelap selayaknya anggota yakuza. Kangin memiliki sorot mata yang tajam sedangkan Siwon, walau wajahnya tampan dan terlihat ramah namun sorot matanya seperti ingin membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Terlebih lagi keduanya memiliki tubuh yang kekar dan tinggi.

Kangin yang disambut dengan ramah oleh si pelayan langsung tersenyum. Sementara Siwon yang tangannya masih dicengkram oleh Kangin hanya memutar matanya tidak perduli. Kangin menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari meja Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk beberapa saat dan ketika dia menemukan dimana letak persis meja kedua wanita tersebut, Kangin lalu menarik Siwon lagi menuju meja mereka. Sesampainya kedua pria tampan itu di meja Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Kangin langsung kehilangan keberaniannya tadi. Dia berdiri terpaku di samping Sungmin, membuat wanita imut itu menoleh karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kangin dari atas sampai bawah sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir yang telah dibalur lipstik warna _pink_ miliknya itu. Sungmin berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat apakah dia mengenal pria di hadapannya ini karena sepertinya Sungmin tahu ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa mengetahui siapa pria ini, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat apa itu. (nao: uhuk-pakaian-uhuk. – Sungmin: huh? – Kyuhyun: dia terlalu bodoh.) Namun karena Sungmin terlalu malas untuk berpikir lebih lama, akhirnya dia bertanya pada pria itu siapa dirinya dan mau apa dia berdiri di sampingnya sekarang.

"Maaf, anda siapa dan apa ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya Sungmin dalam bahasa Jepang. Tak lupa Sungmin memberikan senyumannya. Sementara Kangin, lelaki itu bukannya menjawab, dia justru ingin segera kabur dari tempat itu dan bersembunyi. Dia lebih baik menghadapi perang antar geng daripada harus berdiri dan berbincang lebih lama dengan wanita semanis dan secantik Sungmin. Beruntung ada Siwon yang masih dengan setia berdiri disampingnya. Dengan sigap, tangan Siwon memegang bahu Kangin dan menahannya tetap di tempatnya semula. Dengan senyum manis bertahtakan lesung pipi andalannya, Siwon menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin tadi dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Apakah anda Lee Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Siwon dalam bahasa Korea agar Sungmin tahu bahwa Kangin dan Siwon adalah orang Korea, meski pun untuk kasus Siwon, dia merupakan setengah Korea dan setengah Jepang. Ayah Siwon adalah orang Korea asli dan warga biasa, sedangkan ibu Siwon adalah puteri salah satu Ketua Yakuza yang sangat berpengaruh di Jepang, Keluarga Ohara. Keduanya menikah diam-diam karena ditentang oleh kakek Siwon pada saat itu. Karena tidak bisa menikah dan menjalin mahligai rumah tangga di Jepang, mereka berdua pindah ke Korea dan mencoba hidup dalam lingkungan masyarakat seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya. Namun tragedi terjadi pada keluarga Siwon. Orang tua Siwon tewas terbunuh sehabis pergi bersenang-senang dengan Siwon anak mereka. Sampai saat ini kasus itu tidak pernah terbongkar walau ada indikasi campur tangan yakuza Jepang saingan kelompok kakek Siwon.

Dengan tewasnya kedua orang tuanya, menyebabkan Siwon menjadi anak yatim piatu. Maka tak lama setelah upacara pemakaman orang tua Siwon, seseorang bernama Ryuichiro Ohara, yang ternyata adalah kakek kandung Siwon, datang dan mengambil alih hak asuh Siwon serta membawa pergi Siwon ke Jepang untuk hidup bersamanya dan jika waktunya tiba Siwon akan diresmikan sebagai penerus keluarga mereka.

Awalnya Siwon tidak mengerti mengapa dia dibawa ke Jepang dan mendapat berbagai macam pelatihan dan pendidikan yang cukup keras untuk anak seusianya dari kakeknya sendiri. Namun semakin lama, Siwon semakin menyadari bahwa dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima apa yang sudah ditetapkan oleh kakeknya itu yaitu menjadi penerus keluarga Ohara. Namun ini bukan pilihan yang dipaksakan untuknya. Siwon sendiri tahu bahwa dia merasa cocok berada di lingkungan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi dia sangat menyayangi kakeknya dan beberapa anggota keluarga Ohara yang memang setia dan memperhatikan dirinya.

Walaupun demikian, Siwon tidak melupakan asal usulnya. Meski dia telah ditetapkan sebagai penerus keluarga Yakuza Jepang, Siwon tetap bersikeras untuk memakai marga Choi karena ingin menghormati ayah kandungnya. Pilihan ini tentu saja dia mendapatkan tentangan dari seluruh anggota keluarga, terkecuali Kangin dan beberapa orang kepercayaannya. Walau tentangan itu terkadang berlanjut pada kontak fisik dan bukan hanya verbal saja, Siwon tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Karena kekeras kepalaan dan kegigihan Siwon itulah yang mampu membuat kakeknya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan akhirnya membiarkan cucu kesayangannya itu berbuat yang dia suka selama Siwon mau meneruskan posisinya sebagai kepala keluarga.

"Ya, saya Lee Sungmin. Apa anda berdua orang Korea?" Siwon sedikit tersentak mendengar kembali suara Sungmin yang lembut. Dia baru saja akan menjawabnya, namun dia sudah didahului oleh seseorang disamping Sungmin. Siwon kembali lagi terkejut ketika bukan saja wanita disamping Sungmin itu menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua tapi wanita yang jelas-jelas adalah Kyuhyun dengan santainya menepuk kepala Sungmin karena pertanyaan yang menurut Kyuhyun sungguh bodoh.

"Auch!" rintih Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya tampak semakin menggemaskan di mata Kangin. Wajah Kangin sampai bersemu merah karena sikap Sungmin tersebut. Siwon yang melihat betapa merahnya wajah temannya itu, sekali lagi memutar matanya malas.

"Kau itu bodoh atau kelewat polos?! Mereka bicara bahasa Korea, sudah pasti mereka orang Korea." Ujar Kyuhyun merasa menang dan senang. Dalam hati Kyuhyun bersuka ria karena kapan lagi dia bisa menepuk kepala Sungmin dan tidak menghadapi kemarahan Sungmin. Kyuhyun baru saja akan merayakan kemenangan dari Sungmin seandainya tidak dicegah oleh Sungmin dengan pernyataannya.

"Sekarang banyak orang Jepang atau Cina yang bisa berbahasa Korea Kyunnie. Bahkan beberapa orang dari Negara Asia lainnya juga mahir berbahasa Korea. Jadi kita harus berhati-hati dan menanyakan secara rinci kepada orang yang tidak kita kenal." Perkataan Sungmin tadi membuat Kyuhyun serasa ditampar sekeras-kerasnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sungmin dan tidak membalas karena dia malu sampai tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Sungmin hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahan itu. Bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang sekarang sangat manis dan lucu. Sungmin pun kembali kepada kedua pria di depannya ini.

"Nah tuan-tuan, apakah anda orang Korea? Lalu anda tuan." Ulang Sungmin sambil menunjuk kepada Kangin.

"Y..Ya.." gagap Kangin. Dia masih terlalu gugup karena Sungmin mengarahkan seluruh perhatiannya terhadap dirinya.

"Anda beli pakaian itu dimana? Kenapa mirip dengan deskripsi Kangin-ssi?" tanya Sungmin masih menunjuk jari telunjuknya kepada Kangin. Kyuhyun benar-benar menepuk dahinya ketika melihat Sungmin dengan entengnya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada orang yang belum dia kenal dan bertanya demikian.

"Minnie! Sopan sedikit." Ingat Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menoleh sekilas kepada Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap Kangin tanpa menurunkan tangannya. Sedangkan Kangin setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin tadi, menjadi bingung karena sepertinya Sungmin belum menyadari bahwa dirinya memang Kangin. Akan tetapi setelah beberapa detik Kangin langsung menyadari sesuatu. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena hanya memberi informasi tentang pakaiannya saja. Tentu Sungmin jadi bingung dan mereka-reka seperti apa rupa teman kencannya.

Kangin semakin ingin pergi dari tempat tersebut. Dia sungguh merasa bodoh karena sudah membuat Sungmin jadi kerepotan untuk mengenali dirinya. Terlebih lagi setelah Sungmin menanyakan soal pakaiannya, Kangin jadi sadar akan penampilannya sendiri. Dia mulai menatap ke pakaiannya dan membandingkan dengan pakaian Sungmin. Kangin sungguh merasa malu karena dia merasa tidak sepadan dengan Sungmin yang cantik dan modis. Pakaian Kangin sekarang hampir mirip dengan cara berpakaian Kyuhyun. Bedanya, jas Kangin sudah lusuh karena itu jas kesayangannya bahkan dia sering memakainya ketika perang dengan geng yakuza lainnya.

"Benar nona, kami memang orang Korea. Nama saya Choi Siwon. Lalu, pria besar pemalu ini adalah Kim Kangin. Tapi mungkin seharusnya nona sudah tahu karena nona sudah cukup lama berhubungan melalui dunia maya dengan Kangin hyung." ucap Siwon dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Siwon hanya merasa risih dengan pertanyaan Sungmin yang seakan-akan tidak mengenal Kangin. Dalam hatinya dia berpikir, Sungmin seharusnya sudah tahu saat melihat Kangin pertama kali dan bukannya banyak bertanya. Siwon merasa Sungmin seperti mempermainkan Kangin dan bagi Siwon, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa lolos darinya jika berani mempermainkan orang yang paling dihormatinya itu selain orang tua dan kakeknya. Pemuda itu tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin hanya bisa menebak Kangin dari pakaiannya dan bukan rupanya. Di lain pihak, Kyuhyun yang menangkap nada ejekan dari Siwon langsung berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Siwon langsung. Hanya saja Kyuhyun harus menjenjangkan sedikit lehernya ke atas karena Siwon lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sinis sekali cara bicaramu. Kau tinggal menjawab pertanyaan temanku saja dan bukannya menyindir. Kau tak pernah diajarkan bagaimana etika berbicara dengan seorang wanita ya? Kasihan sekali." kali ini Kyuhyun yang menyindir Siwon dan itu menyebabkan darah Siwon meletup-letup karena amarah.

"Bukankah lebih tidak sopan jika berbicara tanpa mengenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Tampaknya kau yang harus belajar bagaimana bersopan santun terhadap orang lain, perempuan aneh." Balas Siwon tak kalah sengit. Matanya sudah saling menatap tajam dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pria ini memanggilnya dengan perempuan aneh, membuka mulutnya tanda dia terkejut bahwa ada yang berani mengoloknya seperti itu. Biasanya pria-pria jika sudah melihat atau mendengar Kyuhyun bicara akan langsung ciut nyalinya karena tatapan Kyuhyun yang tajam serta ucapannya yang pedas dan langsung menusuk hati. Namun dalam sekejap Kyuhyun bisa mengusai keterkejutannya dan langsung membalas Siwon dengan sengit.

"Perempuan aneh?! Kau yang aneh! Jerk!"

"What?! You bitch!"

"Bitch?! I'll show you whose the bitch in here is! Bring it on loser!"

"Loser?! Why you woman!"

"Siwon hentikan!/Kyunnie stop!" teriak Kangin dan Sungmin lantang dan bersamaan yang menyebabkan semua tamu menoleh dan memandang mereka berempat bingung bahkan ada yang takut karena penampilan Siwon dan Kangin. Sedangkan Kangin dan Sungmin menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya walau ada sedikit senyum tersungging di bibir Sungmin saat dia melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dengan pria tinggi lawannya itu, meski dia dan tak lupa juga Kangin, cukup terkejut karena Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah bertengkar padahal mereka baru bertemu.

"Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar sih? Kyunnie sudahlah. Kita disini ingin berkenalan bukan mencari musuh. Jangan sampai aku turun tangan untuk mendamaikanmu." Tegur Sungmin pelan namun tegas dengan sedikit nada ancaman terhadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat raut wajah tegas Sungmin tahu bahwa jika dia tidak menuruti perkataan wanita imut satu ini, maka bisa dipastikan hidupnya takkan lama lagi. Maka, secara tidak sadar, Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk kuat berkali-kali, membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan mencubit pelan pipi gembil Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Kangin dan Siwon hanya memandang kedua wanita tersebut dengan heran. Terlebih lagi Kangin. Pria besar itu tidak mengira bahwa Kyuhyun akan langsung tunduk kepada Sungmin yang notabene lebih kecil dan terlihat lebih lembut daripada Kyuhyun. Kedua pria itu berpikir hal yang sama bahwa Sungmin bukan wanita sembarang dan hal itu semakin membuat Kangin gugup dan kikuk saat berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

Sementara itu, Sungmin yang senang karena Kyuhyun mau diatur olehnya kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada teman kencan dan teman yang dibawanya. Sungmin menatap sebentar ke arah keduanya sambil berpikir tentang sesuatu dan ketika Sungmin mengangguk sendiri seakan dia telah memutuskan sesuatu, dia langsung berdiri sambil mengambil tasnya dan membantu Kyuhyun agar ikut berdiri dengannya. Tanpa peringatan lebih lanjut, Sungmin mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Kangin dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ayo kita kencan." Ajaknya lalu beranjak ke kasir café tersebut untuk membayar semua pesanannya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih tercengang dengan sikap mendadak dari Sungmin tersebut. Mereka berdiri saja seperti patung sehingga membuat Sungmin berhenti menarik Kangin yang terlalu shok karena Sungmin memeluk lengannya sampai sekarang.

"Hei! Kenapa diam saja? Ayo ikut kami. Kita double date. Boleh bukan Kangin-ssi?" teriak Sungmin kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun lalu meminta persetujuan dari Kangin. Karena masih shok, Kangin hanya mengangguk lemah. Sungmin tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun, mengajak mereka untuk segera mengikuti Sungmin dan Kangin. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menatap satu sama lainnya kemudian menghela nafas bersamaan. Mereka dengan malas mengikuti Sungmin dan Kangin yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari café.

**Fetival Malam – Siwon P.O.V**

Sedang apa aku disini? Ini tempat untuk anak-anak dan keluarga, mungkin terkadang juga untuk pasangan kekasih yang ingin berkencan seperti Sungmin-ssi dan Kangin hyung. Tapi mereka bukan sepasang kekasih dan jelas aku dan perempuan aneh teman Sungmin-ssi itu juga bukan sepasang kekasih. Memikirkannya saja membuatku takut. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi, sedang apa aku, yang seorang yakuza, penerus keluarga lagi, berada ditempat berwarna-warni seperti ini?

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada pria besar tangan kananku ini dan menatapnya tajam. Aku rasa dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan dengan situasi kami sekarang ini dan aku juga tahu dia sendiri tidak nyaman berada di tempat ini. Argh! Bisa-bisanya Kangin hyung membiarkan gadis teman kencannya itu membawa kami kemari.

"Minnie, kenapa kita disini?" Ya, itu pertanyaanku juga. Eh? Siapa itu yang bertanya.

"Ya ampun Kyunnie. Tentu saja kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang. Ingat kita sedang double date." Jawab Sungmin-ssi kepada wanita setan yang tadi berani sekali kepadaku. Aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya dan melihat raut wajahnya yang keberatan untuk berada di tempat ini. Kali ini aku mendukungnya untuk membujuk Sungmin-ssi pindah dari tempat yang sangat tidak sesuai denganku ini. Aku tidak menyukai festival malam. Bisa dibilang aku membencinya karena tempat ini mengingatkanku akan kedua orang tuaku yang terbunuh. Festival malam adalah tempat terakhir sebelum keduanya tewas di tangan kelompok yakuza lain yang membenci kakek.

"Bisakah kita ke tempat lain yang tidak seramai ini? Aku tidak menyukai banyak..Ah! Kembang gula! Minnie! Kembang gula!" tiba-tiba saja wanita setan bernama Kyuhyun itu berteriak keras sekali sambil menunjuk ke salah satu kios yang menjual kembang gula. Aku menepuk keningku sendiri ketika harapan terakhirku agar Sungmin-ssi mau merubah tempat kencannya pupus sudah. Sekarang justru Kyuhyun-ssi yang senang seperti anak kecil ketika melihat kembang gula.

"Ayo Kangin-ssi, kita kesana." Ajak Sungmin-ssi sambil menarik lengan Kangin hyung yang dari tadi belum dilepasnya. Hhh.. Sepertinya kali ini aku harus mengalah. Aku harus memendam semua rasa sakit dan benciku akan tempat ini. Demi Kangin hyung, demi dirinya yang selalu ada untukku dan kali ini aku yang akan membantunya mendapatkan Sungmin-ssi. Aku tahu, walau Kangin hyung malu dan sedikit ragu dengan Sungmin-ssi yang notabene sangat manis dan menggemaskan itu tapi Kangin hyung tidak bisa melepaskan sedikit pun pandangannya dari Sungmin-ssi. Kangin hyung sepertinya benar-benar menyukai, ah tidak, mungkin Kangin hyung sudah mencintai Sungmin-ssi sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kangin hyung itu memang suka sekali dengan hal-hal romantis seperti itu.

Aku mengikuti pasangan itu ke kios kembang gula yang lumayan ramai itu. Disana Kyuhyun-ssi sudah mengantri untuk membeli kembang gula. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memilih mengawasi mereka bertiga dari jauh. Aku tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan kerumunan orang-orang itu. Katakan aku paranoid, tetapi aku yakuza. Bisa saja ada yang kelompok lain yang mengikuti kami dan mencoba menyerang kami. Aku harus selalu mawas diri dan berjaga-jaga jika hal itu terjadi. Aku yakin Kangin hyung juga begitu walau dia sekarang terlihat santai. Aku bisa tenang sedikit untuk kedua wanita itu karena ada Kangin hyung yang sanggup menjaga mereka. Aku sekarang hanya perlu mengawasi sekitar kami untuk hal-hal yang mencurigakan.

Saat aku sedang mengawasi keadaan sekitar, iris mataku tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Kyuhyun-ssi yang sedang menikmati kembang gulanya. Wajahnya yang sejak di café tadi ditekuk terus sekarang tersenyum lebar. Matanya menyipit lucu dan pipinya mengembung karena penuh dengan kembang gula. Dia terlihat sangat manis dan imut jika seperti itu. Apalagi senyumnya itu benar-benar manis dan membuat wajahnya tampak bersinar. Aku jadi terus memperhatikannya dan karena aku terus saja memandangnya seperti itu, tanpa sengaja kedua mata kami bertemu. Aku kelabakan sendiri karena ketahuan terus memperhatikannya. Dengan segera aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Argh! Ada apa denganku? Tak biasanya aku begini. Biasanya aku santai saja jika bertatapan langsung dengan wanita yang mungkin lebih cantik dari Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi mengapa hanya sekali Kyuhyun-ssi menatapku dengan tatapan senangnya itu, aku jadi salah tingkah begini.

"Kau mau?" aku tersentak bukan karena pertanyaan tadi melainkan karena sodoran kembang gula ke wajahku. Aku terpaku sesaat sampai aku sadar Kyuhyun-ssi menunggu jawabanku. Aku heran bagaimana dia bisa mendadak berdiri di depanku dan menawariku kembang gula. Namun melihat dia tidak akan menurunkan tangannya, aku menyambut tawarannya dengan memakan kembang gula itu langsung dari tangannya. Secara tak sengaja bibirku menyentuh ujung jarinya dan itu menimbulkan getaran aneh untukku dan dilihat dari cepatnya Kyuhyun-ssi menarik tangannya aku bisa menduga dia juga sedikit salah tingkah karena sikapku tadi. Hei, dia lucu juga jika tersipu begitu. Aku jadi ingin menggoda wanita bermulut pedas ini.

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalaku. Dia terus memundurkan tubuhnya seiring majunya tubuhku. Aku semakin terpancing untuk menggodanya karena dia kelihatan tidak nyaman dengan sikapku ini. Aku tiba-tiba langsung menarik tangannya yang baru saja menyuapiku kembang gula. Aku bermaksud menariknya dan memeluknya sedikit hanya untuk sedikit menggodanya. Tapi apa yang selanjutnya terjadi sungguh membuatku terkejut. Mendadak tubuhku melayang di udara dan jatuh dengan posisi terlentang. Aku masih shok dengan apa yang terjadi sehingga tidak langsung merasakan punggungku yang sedikit sakit karena sebenarnya aku baru saja dibanting oleh Kyuhyun-ssi.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku pria mesum!" seru Kyuhyun-ssi marah kepadaku yang masih terbaring di bawah. Beberapa orang melihat ke arah kami berdua tak terkecuali Kangin hyung dan Sungmin-ssi yang sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun-ssi yang sudah menjauh dari diriku sambil menatapku tajam. Aku sendiri setelah sadar dari keterkejutanku, mencoba bangkit dan berdiri. Aku dibantu Kangin hyung yang wajahnya masih kelihatan bingung dengan peristiwa antara aku dan Kyuhyun-ssi.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyunnie? Kenapa kau membanting Siwon-ssi?" tanya Sungmin-ssi dengan wajah polosnya itu. Aku sendiri sudah berdiri dan membersihkan pakaianku yang kotor karena kejadian tadi. Aku lalu menatap ke arah Kyuhyun-ssi yang masih mengambil ancang-ancang jika aku berbuat sesuatu terhadapnya. Seharusnya aku merasa kesal dengan wanita satu ini seperti aku yang biasanya. Hei, aku sering ditampar bahkan ada yang berani meninjuku karena aku memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Namun baru kali ini ada yang membantingku dengan bantingan judo. Dan jika ada yang menanyakan pendapatku tentang Kyuhyun-ssi, menurutku wanita ini unik sekali. Dia kuat dan aku suka wanita kuat. Aku menyeringai karena aku menemukan seseorang yang cukup menarik.

"Tanya saja pada pria mesum yang tiba-tiba memakan jariku dan menarikku tanpa alasan!" balas Kyuhyun-ssi sengit menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin-ssi. Aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya tadi. Aku memakan jarinya. Bukannya dia sendiri yang menyodorkan kembang gula itu kepadaku.

"Aku memakan jarimu? Bukankah kau yang menyodorkan kembang gula itu kepadaku Kyunnie? Aku hanya menerimanya saja." Sahutku membela diri sekaligus melanjutkan godaanku terhadap Kyuhyun-ssi dengan memanggilnya Kyunnie seperti Sungmin-ssi memanggilnya. Kyunnie. Tidak jelek juga kalau aku mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Aku bisa sering melihat raut wajahnya yang kesal namun semakin membuatnya cantik itu karena tampaknya Kyuhyun-ssi tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, bahkan jika Sungmin-ssi yang memanggilnya.

"Mana aku tahu kalau kau akan langsung memakan dari jariku kuda bodoh! Jika tahu kau akan semesum itu, aku tidak akan mau berbaik hati menyodorkan kembang gula milikku."

"Tapi aneh juga kau mau berbagi kembang gula Kyunnie. Biasanya kau selalu memakannya untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak mau berbagi denganku maupun dengan Jaejoong eonnie. Kenapa kau mau berbagi dengan Siwon-ssi?" tanya Sungmin-ssi sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan imutnya. Oh, jika dia terus seperti itu, aku rasa Kangin hyung jelas-jelas akan terperangkap dalam jerat cinta Sungmin-ssi. Eh?! Aku bicara apa sih?! Sudahlah. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu reaksi dari Kyuhyun-ssi yang sepertinya menjadi salah tingkah dan kelagapan karena pertanyaan Sungmin-ssi. Aku tertawa dalam hati karena situasi ini menjadi semakin menarik.

"Um.. itu.." Lihatlah wajahnya yang kebingungan itu. Ayo manis, apa jawabanmu? EH?! Tadi aku bilang Kyuhyun-ssi apa?

Kring!

Ponsel Sungmin berdering dengan keras membuat kami berempat sedikit tersentak. Kyuhyun-ssi apalagi, tapi aku melihat gurat kelegaan karena dia tidak perlu menjawab Sungmin-ssi. Aku berdecak kesal dan sedikit kecewa karena Kyuhyun-ssi lepas dari kecanggungan yang menurutku akan sangat lucu.

"Jaejoong eonnie? Ada apa malam begini menghubungiku?" suara Sungmin-ssi membuyarkan lamunanku akan Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku lalu melihat ke arahnya seperti Kangin hyung dan Kyuhyun-ssi.

"Kyunnie? Ya, dia bersamaku sekarang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"….."

"Baik Kapten. Segera." Ujar Sungmin-ssi serius. Perkataan terakhirnya tadi menjadi tanda tanya besar di benakku. Kapten? Siapa yang dipanggil sebagai Kapten oleh Sungmin-ssi? Tunggu dulu. Apa sebenarnya pekerjaan Sungmin-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi. Sepertinya sejak awal kami bertemu tadi mereka belum menjelaskan kepada aku dan Kangin hyung. Kangin hyung juga sepertinya memikirkan hal yang sama denganku karena raut wajahnya sekarang menunjukkan kebingungan sama denganku.

"Kyuhyun, kita harus pergi. Ada kasus." Suara datar Sungmin-ssi benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Dia mampu bersikap tenang namun tegas seperti ini. Tapi keterkejutanku hanya sebentar karena aku mulai mengerti sedikit situasi yang aku dan Kangin hyung hadapi sekarang ini. Aku mulai menyadari kala Sungmin-ssi berubah sikap, belum lagi Kyuhyun-ssi yang sepertinya juga serius menanggapi perkataan Sungmin-ssi sejak dia menyebut kata Kapten tadi. Aku sudah bisa menebak apa pekerjaan mereka sejak Sungmin-ssi menyebut kata kasus. Dan, demi Tuhan, aku tidak menduga bahwa situasi ini akan terjadi terhadap aku dan Kangin hyung.

"Kasus? Kasus apa?" tanya Kyuhyun-ssi sambil bersiap untuk pergi. Sepertinya mereka berdua melupakan bahwa aku dan Kangin hyung masih bersama mereka.

"Um.. Maaf Sungmin-ssi. Kau sepertinya terburu-buru. Apa ada masalah?" Kangin hyung memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Sungmin-ssi. Bagus hyung. Dengan pertanyaan itu mungkin aku bisa memastikan apakah dugaanku benar atau tidak dan aku berdoa kepada Tuhan semoga saja dugaanku tidak benar.

"Oh, maafkan aku Kangin-ssi. Aku jadi melupakan kalian. Kami memang terburu-buru karena mendadak ada panggilan darurat dari kantor. Jadi tampaknya aku dan Kyuhyun harus pergi sekarang. Kencan ini kita lanjutkan lain waktu saja ya." Usul Sungmin-ssi karena dia merasa tidak enak harus pulang lebih dulu dan membatalkan kencan yang baru saja mau dimulai. Tapi bukan itu yang mau aku dengar. Aku mau mendenagr langsung pekerjaan apa yang dilakukan olehnya dan sepertinya Kangin hyung juga ingin tahu karena dia melanjutkan lagi menguak informasi dari Sungmin-ssi.

"Sepertinya masalahnya gawat Sungmin-ssi. Kau sampai menyebut kasus segala."

"Oh itu. Kami memang ada kasus. Dan sekarang unit kami membutuhkan kami." Tanggap Sungmon-ssi tanpa curiga sedikit pun. Ayo hyung sedikit lagi.

"Unit? Memangnya kalian bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Kangin hyung. Ya. Bagus hyung. Pertanyaan itu yang ingin aku dengar. Ayo Sungmin-ssi, jawab dengan jujur. Oh Tuhan semoga dugaanku meleset kali ini. Jujur saja, dugaanku tidak pernah meleset. Oleh karena itu,kakekku sangat menyayangiku dan mati-matian menunjukku sebagai penerus karena bakat yang aku miliki ini. Semua bisnis legal maupun illegal dari keluarga kami berhasil karena campur tangan dariku. Argh! Lupakan dulu masalah itu. Sekarang aku sedang berdoa semoga kali ini Tuhan berbaik hati dan membuat instingku salah. Demi Kangin hyung.

"Kami berdua polisi." Jawab Sungmin-ssi dengan bangga.

Oh tidak! Aku benci jika dugaanku benar disaat seperti ini. Kenapa tidak sekali saja dugaanku meleset. Tuhan. Aku tahu Kau sangat baik kepadaku, tapi kenapa kali ini Kau tidak mau membantuku dan Kangin hyung. Hhh.. Aku memandang wajah Kangin hyung yang terlihat pucat karena mendengar kata polisi tadi. Bagaimana tidak, wanita yang dia anggap cocok dengannya dan aku yakin Kangin hyung sudah menaruh hati padanya, ternyata seorang polisi. Benar-benar berseberangan dengan kami.

"Baiklah, kami pamit dulu Kangin-ssi. Kau sudah menyimpan nomorku bukan?! Jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku untuk mengatur kencan kita lagi. Selamat malam. Ayo Kyu." Ajak Sungmin-ssi kepada Kyuhyun-ssi yang wajahnya cemberut karena pertanyaan awalnya tadi belum sempat dijawab oleh Sungmin-ssi karena dipotong oleh Kangin hyung.

Hhh.. Tampaknya bukan hanya Kangin hyung yang harus kecewa karena wanita impiannya ternyata orang yang sama sekali tidak boleh berdekatan dengan kami, tapi aku juga kecewa karena wanita yang pertama kali menarik perhatianku juga ternyata seorang polisi. Tapi, apa aku harus menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan permainan menarik ini berlalu dariku? Bagaimana ya?

**End Siwon P.O.V**

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Update.. \(^_^)/

Aq ga banyak omong karena chapter ini masih sekitar pertemuan awal antara wonkyu dan kangmin, so enjoy amazing readers.. Mian untuk typonya..

Sankyu & Peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ****Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza 3**

**Pairing :** Wonkyu, Kangmin, Yunjae

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt Humor, Lots of Swearing, OOC

**Summary**** :** I'm on the good side, he's on the bad side. So is it wrong to love him? Let's found out.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kantor Polisi**

Kyuhyun memutar lehernya yang kaku karena lelah seharian mengusut dan melakukan penangkapan terhadap pelaku kasus yang membuat dirinya dan Sungmin harus segara pergi dari festival malam. Kasus yang dengan cepat selesai berkat daya analisa Jaejoong dan kerjasama timnya tersebut merupakan kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan perang antar kelompok yakuza. Pelaku dari pembunuhan itu sudah tertangkap tadi siang setelah Kyuhyun dan timnya menyusuri lokasi persembunyiannya dan langsung menyergapnya ketika sang tersangka sedang melakukan pesta narkoba disana.

Kyuhyun meniup poni yang sedikit menutupi pandangan matanya sambil melepaskan sedikit rasa penat yang terus menderanya. Kasus kali ini cukup rumit meski bisa diselesaikan dengan baik. Mungkin kesulitan kali ini adalah karena korban dari pembunuhan ini adalah anggota dari kelompok yakuza Ohara yang mempunyai pengaruh cukup besar di dunia hitam. Bisa dibayangkan jika kepolisian tidak mampu menyelesaikan kasus ini dan menemukan pelakunya, akan terjadi hal yang mungkin menyulitkan dan berbahaya bagi kepolisian daerah selatan ini.

Hanya saja, menurut Kyuhyun seharusnya pihak polisi tidak perlu takut kepada keluarga Ohara. Sebesar apapun pengaruh mereka, yakuza tetap yakuza. Jika mereka melakukan kejahatan sudah seharusnya mereka dihukum. Pemikiran yang cukup lurus walau kenyataannya Kyuhyun harus menelan mentah-mentah jika ada pemikirannya itu jika sudah berurusan dengan kelompok Ohara tersebut. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa kasus ini tidak sepenuhnya menjadi kesalahan di pelaku. Kyuhyun menemukan beberapa indikasi bahwa ada sedikit campur tangan kelompok Ohara yang menyebabkan si pelaku harus mengambil tindakan membunuh anggota kelompok mereka, akan tetapi indikasi itu tidak bisa dijadikan bukti karean lihainya mereka menutupi campurt tangan mereka tersebut.

Kelompok Ohara memang cerdik dan itu diakui oleh Kyuhyun. Setiap tindak laku mereka selalu dilakukan dengan rapi sehingga tidak melanggar hukum. Kalaupun ada beberapa kegiatan illegal yang terdeteksi oleh polisi, kelompok Ohara akan langsung membereskan dengan membiarkan orang tersebut menjalani proses hukum. Anehnya, setiap kelompok Ohara yang tertangkap, tidak ada satu pun yang membuka mulut untuk membongkar kedok kelompok Ohara. Hal itu terkadang menimbulkan kegeraman dari Kyuhyun. Unit mereka selalu gagal dalam mengungkap kejahatan yang dilakukan kelompok Ohara. Bahkan kakak iparnya sendiri, Jaejoong, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika ada kasus yang berkaitan dengan kelompok Ohara karena seperti yang dijelaskan tadi, pekerjaan mereka sangat rapi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membereskan berkas-berkas kasus yang sudah selesai itu. Hari ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera pulang walau tadi dia sempat menyetujui akan pergi bersama Sungmin. Dia terlalu lelah saat ini untuk melakukan apapun. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan Sungmin tidak terlihat dimana pun. Yakin Sungmin sedang tidak berada di sekitarnya, Kyuhyun segera berlari meningggalkan mejanya menuju pintu keluar. Kyuhyun tidak mau memikirkan konsekuensinya yang mungkin dia hadapi besok karena meninggalkan Sungmin dan tidak jadi pergi dengannya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega kala dia berhasil keluar dari kantor tanpa terdeteksi oleh siapa pun khususnya Sungmin. Dengan langkah ringan, Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni tangga menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di pelataran parkir kantor polisi. Sesampainya Kyuhyun di mobilnya, dia bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dari tasnya. Dia baru saja hendak membuka pintu mobil tersebut, tiba-tiba ada satu tangan yang memegang bahunya. Secara reflek, Kyuhyun memegang tangan itu dengan erat lalu menggunakan satu tangannya lagi untuk memegang lengan si pengganggu kemudian dengan segenap kekuatannya membanting tubuh orang tersebut.

"Siapa kau?!" teriak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk mengenali siapa yang berani menyerangnya dari belakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika dia mengenali wajah si penyerang itu.

"Siwon-ssi! Sedang apa kau disini?!" seru Kyuhyun masih memegang tangan Siwon dengan erat. Sementara itu Siwon yang sekali lagi tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan dibanting untuk kedua kalinya oleh Kyuhyun hanya meringis kesakitan dan mencoba berdiri. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu, langsung membantunya.

"Kenapa kau mengendap-endap di belakangku sih?!" protes Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki yang baru dia temui dua hari yang lalu bisa berada disini sekarang. Seingat Kyuhyun, Sungmin belum membuat janji kencan lagi dengan Kangin. Dan seandainya Sungmin telah membuat janji sekali pun, Kyuhyun belum tentu mau menemaninya lagi. Jadi sebenarnya tidak ada alasan kenapa sekarang Siwon ada di tempat ini dan mengejutkannya seperti tadi.

"Siapa yang mengendap-endap hah?! Aku hanya memegang bahumu. Kenapa kau langsung membantingku lagi? Aww! Sakit sekali." Ujar Siwon sedikit berakting. Sebenarnya pria itu sudah tidak merasakan kesakitan seperti awal dia dibanting. Dia pernah merasakan yang lebih buruk dari itu. Hanya saja, dia ingin membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah sembarangan membantingnya tanpa sebab.

"Memang sakit sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Kyuhyun tidak mau terdengar bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan Siwon dan juga tidak mau mengaku kalau dia sedikit merasa bersalah telah membanting Siwon.

"Tentu saja sakit. Lalu bagaimana pertanggung jawabanmu? Aduh!" jawab Siwon masih pura-pura meringis namun terselip sebuah seringai ketika dia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang tidak mau menatap mata Siwon. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Kalau memang sakit sekali, ayo ke rumah sakit." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Kesal karena harus mau tak mau dia harus bertanggung jawab atas perilakunya terhadap Siwon. Kyuhyun sangat tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan pria di depannya karena setiap berada bersama Siwon, Kyuhyun selalu merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya dengan pria mana pun.

"Tidak mau. Aku benci rumah sakit." Kilah Siwon sengaja membuat Kyuhyun jengkel dan benar saja sekarang Kyuhyun sudah mengembungkan pipinya lagi. Siwon memperhatikan wanita galak di depannya itu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lalu kau mau kemana untuk mengobati rasa sakitmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. Kyuhyun tidak sanggup lagi jika harus berlama-lama dengan Siwon yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Bagi Kyuhyun, manusia bernama Siwon itu sungguh menguji kesabarannya. Melihat Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar menghadapinya, Siwon merasa ini saatnya melancarkan rencana yang sudah dia susun sebelum dia datang ke tempat ini. Siwon memang memiliki maksud lain selain ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Sejak dia tahu profesi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, Siwon bukannya mundur atau takut jika nanti ketahuan kalau dia itu seorang yakuza. Pria tinggi itu justru merasa semakin tertantang untuk bisa mendapatkan hati wanita keras bermulut pedas ini. Siwon yang selama dua hari tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan Kyuhyun terus, akhirnya mengalah dengan hatinya dan mengakui bahwa dia tertarik dan menyukai Kyuhyun. Karena itulah, Siwon sekarang memberanikan dirinya masuk ke dalam mulut singa hanya untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu kemana-mana Kyuhyun-ssi. Paling sebentar lagi sakitnya berkurang." Sahut Siwon memasang senyumnya yang selalu membuat takluk setiap wanita yang melihatnya, tapi sayang tidak berlaku untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun justru memandang Siwon dengan mata penuh kecurigaan dan semenit kemudian, Kyuhyun berbalik sambil mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir Siwon.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang. Selamat malam Siwon-ssi." Ucapnya sambil membuka mobilnya. Belum sempat tangan Kyuhyun membuka gagang pintu mobilnya, tangan besar Siwon sudah mendahului dengan menekan pintu mobil tersebut agar tidak terbuka.

"Eh tunggu dulu. Kau tetap harus bertanggung jawab Kyuhyun-ssi." Sahut Siwon masih dengan senyum _gentlemen_ miliknya itu.

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau." Tolak Kyuhyun langsung. Kyuhyun kesal dengan sikap Siwon yang kelihatan jelas mengganggunya. Dia mencoba menggeser tangan Siwon dari pintu mobilnya, namun tidak berhasil. Siwon terlalu kuat untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendelikan matanya kepada Siwon, mencoba menbuat pria itu gentar dengan tatapan tajamnya, akan tetapi, mana bisa tatapan yang menurut Siwon justru membuatnya semakin jatuh hati itu bisa menakutinya. Yang ada justru Siwon ingin mencubit pipi gembil Kyuhyun. Dengan masih memasang senyum berlesung pipinya, Siwon memanas-manasi Kyuhyun dengan sindiran atas profesinya sebagai seorang polisi.

"Oh. Jadi begitu sikap seorang polisi. Sudah berbuat salah tapi tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya dan mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan itu. Tampaknya aku jadi sulit mempercayai polisi jika sikap mereka sama sepertimu Kyuhyun-ssi." Sahutnya. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya terkejut karena Siwon berkata demikian. Dengan menahan kesal, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah juga. Dia tidak lagi mencoba menggeser tangan Siwon. Sekarang wanita manis itu, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya dan berpose seakan menantang Siwon.

"Oke fine! Apa maumu?! Kuperingatkan ya Siwon-ssi, jika kau macam-macam, aku akan melakukan lebih dari sekedar membantingmu." Ancamnya. Siwon hanya terkekeh lalu sedikit memindahkan tubuhnya dari pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan memposisikan dirinya agar berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku pria yang tahu bagaiman bersikap." Ujar Siwon tenang.

"Lalu apa maumu? Cepatlah! Aku lelah sekali hari ini. Aku ingin segera pulang." ucap Kyuhyun tidak sabaran. Kelelahan dan sekarang dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan seperti Siwon jelas membuat Kyuhyun semakin gusar dan pemarah. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Baginya kemarahan Kyuhyun adalah kesenangan pribadinya karena segala mimik lucu akan muncul saat wanita ini marah seperti sekarang. Hidungnya kembang kempis, alisnya ditautkan jadi satu, pipinya mengembung, mulutnya mengerucut maju, dan tatapan matanya jadi terfokus hanya pada dirinya. Hal terakhir yang paling Siwon suka, pandangan Kyuhyun hanya tertuju padanya.

"Oke, karena kau sudah membantingku dua kali, jadi kau harus menuruti dua keinginanku." Ucap Siwon layaknya pedagang yang sedang melakukan negosiasi dengan pembelinya.

"Hei! Kenapa harus dua?!" protes Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau itu sudah dua kali membantingku Kyuhyun-ssi, jadi adil kalau aku meminta sesuatu darimu sebanyak dua kali. Bukankah keadilan itu motto kepolisian ya?" sekali lagi Siwon menggunakan profesi Kyuhyun sebagai tamengnya agar Kyuhyun mau mengikuti kata-katanya dan menyaksikan Kyuhyun hanya membuang muka dan diam, Siwon tahu dia sudah memegang kelemahan wanita galak ini.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sepaham denganku. Nah, keinginan pertamaku itu sangat sederhana. Kau hanya perlu memanggilku dengan oppa dan aku memanggilmu dengan baby." Sahut Siwon tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun. Siwon sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Kyuhyun, dan sekali lagi dugaannya tepat. Kyuhyun terlihat ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"APA!" teriak Kyuhyun keras sekali, menyebabkan beberapa petugas melihat kearah mereka berdua. Siwon tidak perduli, dia bahkan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun sambil menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ck..ck..ck.. Jangan teriak-teriak baby. Nanti tenggorokanmu sakit." Goda Siwon dengan memakai sebutan baby terhadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kesabarannya sudah habis hanya bisa berteriak sekali lagi.

"YAH!"

"Aduh baby, dibilang jangan teriak-teriak. Telingaku sakit tahu." Keluh Siwon sambil mengulik jari kelingkingnya di telinganya. Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya dan pengelihatannya sekarang. Siwon benar-benar mebuat wanita yang terkenal tidak pernah kehilangan akal untuk membalas seseorang dengan kata-kata itu menjadi tergagap karena keinginan Siwon.

"Ta..tapi.. Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu begitu? Ki.. kita baru berkenalan dua hari yang lalu. Kau sudah gila ya?!" seru Kyuhyun lagi setelah menguasai dirinya dari keterkejutannya dan kegagapannya.

"Maybe." Ucap Siwon pelan sambil memasang seringainya yang justru membuatnya semakin tampan. Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah ketika dia melihat seringai Siwon. Baginya seringai itu seperti seringai seorang psikopat mesun yang siap menerjang Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun takut dengan orang lain. Ya, kecuali kakaknya. Mungkin Jaejoong juga. Dan tentu saja Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan suara-suara yang ada dikepala. Dia berpikir bahwa dia harus mawas diri dengan pria di depannya ini.

"No, not maybe, I am crazy about you." Ungkap Siwon semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"HAH!" teriak Kyuhyun, berharap dia salah dengar. Namun Kyuhyun seharusnya tahu harapannya selalu pupus jika berurusan dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Aish baby, sudah aku bilang jangan teriak-teriak. Jika kau masih berteriak, aku akan menciummu." Goda Siwon yang langsung ditanggapi dengan Kyuhyun yang membekap mulutnya sendiri dan semakin menjauh dari Siwon.

"Ahahaha.. Kau lucu sekali baby." Tawa Siwon menggeman di parkiran itu membuat beberapa polisi yang baru saja datang dari patrolinya kembali melihat heran ke arah Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan tawa Siwon, yang ada dibenaknya sekarang adalah Siwon yang baru saja mengaku bahwa dia,

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila rupanya. Apa tadi kau baru saja mengakui bahwa kau.." ucap Kyuhyun lantang menyuarakan isi hatinya itu.

"Yes baby. I like you dan karena itu juga, maka permintaan keduaku adalah kau menjadi kekasihku." Kata Siwon tegas. Terlihat sekali keseriusan Siwon dengan ucapannya itu dari caranya menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri terllau shok kala Siwon membenarkan dugaannya. Wanita manis itu hanya menatap Siwon tidak percaya dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi teriak baby? Padahal aku sudah siap mau menciummu." Sahut Siwon lagi yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dia masih berhadapan dengan pria tampan itu. Kyuhyun, setelah mengusai dirinya sekali lagi, memutar matanya malas lalu kembali mencoba membuka pintu mobilnya walau sekali lagi dengan sigap Siwon menahan pintu itu agar tidak terbuka. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal lalu dengan tampang galaknya dia menatap intens Siwon.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu sekarang Siwon-ssi, tapi aku jelas tidak mau menuruti semua keinginanmu tadi. Terserah kau mau percaya dengan polisi atau tidak. Aku tidak perduli. Sekarang menjauhlah dariku." Perintahnya dan berusaha membuka pintu mobilnya sekali lagi. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mau bersabar untuk bisa masuk ke mobilnya karena tidak beberapa lama Siwon dengan santainya menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu. Siwon merengkuh bahu dan pinggang Kyuhyun dengan erat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang kedua tangan terlepas, berusaha mendorong dada Siwon, menarik pakaian Siwon bahkan memukul-mukul punggung Siwon agar pria kekar tersebut mau melepaskannya.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Lepas!" pekik Kyuhyun marah. Dia kesal dengan tindakan kurang ajar Siwon yang sembarangan memeluknya. Tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun lebih kesal dengan rekan sesama polisi yang melihatnya dipeluk oleh orang lain namun dengan santainya melenggang pergi sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tidak akan aku lepas sampai kau mau mengikuti keinginanku." Ujar Siwon sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun baru sadar jika kekuatan Siwon melebihi dirinya. Kyuhyun semakin takut pria ini akan mencelakainya.

"Lepas! Jangan membuatku bertindak kasar Siwon-ssi. Lepas!" pekik Kyuhyun mulai panik. Siwon hanya tertawa melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang ketakutan dan panik. Siwon bahkan sempat-sempatnya merenggangkan lengan yang ada di bahu Kyuhyun untuk mencubit pipi gembil milik wanita pencinta game itu.

"Kau lucu sekali baby. Akan aku lepaskan asal kau bilang kau setuju dengan semua keinginanku." Kyuhyun baru saja akan berteriak memaki pria ini dan meminta tolong, mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karena dia jarang minta tolong kepada orang lain, ketika satu suara menyelamatkannya dari kemesuman Siwon.

"Permisi tuan muda, Kangin-san meminta anda untuk segera menyusulnya di restoran biasa." Ucap salah seorang anak buah Siwon dengan gugup. Sepertinya dia tahu dari sikap dan raut wajah Siwon yang tidak suka dirinya menggangu waktunya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ck.. Tak lihatlah kau kalau aku sedang bersama kekasihku?!" hardik Siwon keras dan dengan percaya dirinya mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu ingin sekali memukul Siwon bahkan membantingnya sekali lagi jika tidak karena dekapan Siwon yang susah sekali untuk dilepaskan.

"Tapi anda sudah ditunggu dari tadi oleh Kangin-san. Lagipula tempat ini berbahaya untuk kita, tuan muda." Kelit anak buah tersebut, membuat Siwon bertambah kesal. Dengan nada rendah yang mengintimidasi, Siwon berusaha membuat anak buahnya tersebut pergi.

"Kau pergilah dulu, nanti aku susul." Perintah Siwon yang tidak bisa terbantahkan. Akan tetapi sang anak buah yang juga mendapat mandat dari Kangin dan masih sayang dengan nyawanya jika tidak mengikuti perintah Kangin, berupaya membujuk Siwon agar mau segera pergi.

"Tapi tuan muda.."

"Pergi." Satu kata itu dan raut wajah serius yang ditampakkan oleh Siwon ternyata lebih mengerikan daripada perintah Kangin. Dengan tergesa-gesa, sang anak buah membungkuk lalu berlari meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Sepeninggalan sang anak buah yang cukup ketakutan itu, Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan memberikan wanita tangguh itu senyum paling memikatnya. Memikat dengan dua lesung pipi yang dalam di masing-masing pipi dari si penerus keluarga yakuza itu. Semua wanita pasti akan langsung jatuh ke pelukannya jika diberikan senyum itu. Semua wanita kecuali Kyuhyun yang justru semakin risih dengan senyum itu. Senyum yang menurutnya memiliki maksud mesum dari si empunya. Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk kembali melancarkan aksi minta tolongnya yang sempat tertunda sampai dia menyadari sesuatu. Melupakan bahwa dia masih di pelukan Siwon, dengan santai Kyuhyun menusuk pipi Siwon, lebih tepatnya salah satu lesung pipinya dan bertanya,

"Tuan muda?" Kyuhyun menanyakan ini sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang membuat mata bulatnya membesar dengan imut. Siwon semakin gemas dengan sikap imut Kyuhyun yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak sadari. Dengan sedikit menyentil hidung Kyuhyun, Siwon memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Oh ya aku lupa waktu itu aku hanya memperkenalkan namaku saja. Kenalkan sekali lagi Kyuhyun-ssi. Choi Siwon, penerus kelompok Ohara." Jawab Siwon yang tentu saja membuat Siwon harus menutup kedua telinganya karena Kyuhyun berteriak,

"APA!"

**30 Menit Kemudian – Restoran Akeboshi**

"Sial! Tinjunya keras juga! Aww." Rintih Siwon sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang lebam. Jangan ditanya karena apa dan siapa. Sudah pasti karena tinju Kyuhyun yang dengan telak mendarat di pipi kirinya ketika dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari Siwon dan juga karena mendengar fakta bahwa Siwon adalah seorang yakuza.

"Ya ampun! Wajahmu kenapa tuan muda?!" tanya seorang anak buah yang kebetulan ditugaskan Kangin untuk menunggu kedatangan Siwon. Siwon hanya mengibaskan tangannya tak perduli.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mana Kangin hyung?" tanyanya langsung.

"Aniki ada di dalam restoran tuan muda, di tempat biasanya." Jelas si anak buah dan langsung mengantar Siwon ke tempat Kangin berada. Begitu mereka sampai dan Kangin melihat Siwon, dia langsung mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk bergabung dengannya dan tamunya sekarang. Siwon berjalan perlahan menuju meja tempat Kangin dan tamunya berada dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kangin. Saat Siwon duduklah Kangin baru menyadari bahwa ada lebam di wajah tampan pria yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya itu.

"Wajahmu kenapa Siwon?" tanya Kangin sambil memegang pipi kiri Siwon, membuat pria tampan itu meringis kesakitan lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, tadi aku menabrak dinding." Bohong Siwon. Dia tidak mau ditertawakan oleh Kangin jika dia tahu lebam ini dia dapatkan dari tinju seorang wanita.

"Menabrak dinding?" tanya Kangin curiga. Kangin sebagai seorang yang dekat dengan Siwon pasti bisa menyadari tingkah aneh Siwon dan kalau dia berbohong. Kangin berusaha mencari tahu yang sebenarnya tapi kelihatan sekali kalau Siwon tidak mau membicarakannya.

"Sudahlah hyung. Bukan hal penting." Kangin menghela nafas panjang. Kangin terkadang tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam benak Siwon. Kadang Siwon terbuka dengannya tapi kadang Siwon suka menutupi sesuatu di belakangnya walau pada akhirnya Kangin akan tahu juga. Untuk kali ini, Kangin akan menunggu sampai Siwon mau menceritakannya atau sampai dia punya waktu untuk menyelidiki darimana lebam itu. Kangin tidak mungkin berpangku tangan jika calon pemimpinnya terluka seperti itu.

"Ya sudah."

"Terus hyung memanggilku kesini untuk apa?"

"Oh itu, Hyung ingin mengenalkanmu dengan tamu hyung. Kenalkan Siwon beliau adalah Jung Yunho. Pebisnis dari Korea yang sudah berhasil di Jepang. Kita akan melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaannya. Tuan besar ingin agar kau yang menangani kerjasama ini dengannya. Kau bisa belajar banyak dari Yunho-ssi." Jelas Kangin bersemangat. Siwon menatap Kangin sedikit heran. Menurutnya, tidak seperti biasanya Kangin bersemangat seperti ini. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pria dengan wajah kecil namun tampan tersebut dengan sedikit menyeringai walau ada sorot ketakjuban di mata Siwon karena pria dengan nama Jung Yunho ini mampu membuat Kangin yang biasanya datar saat berurusan dengan bisnis semacam ini, bisa seantusias sekarang. Dengan sedikit membungkuk Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kenalkan, Choi Siwon. Sepertinya anda lebih tua dari saya Jung Yunho-ssi. Jika boleh, saya ingin memanggil anda hyung saja. Saya tidak suka formalitas yang berlebihan." Ucap Siwon masih dengan seringainya. Maksud Siwon ingin sedikit mengintimidasi pria dihadapannya sekarang ini, namun Siwon cukup terpana kala dengan santainya Yunho memberikan senyum yang lebar kepada Siwon tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Tentu saja. Dan sebagai gantinya, boleh saya memanggil anda Siwon?" tanya Yunho yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Siwon. Setelah acara perkenalan itu, ketiganya langsung duduk dan membahas tentang bisnis mereka. Mereka cukup intens membahas semua kemungkinan kerjasama dan keuntungan untuk kedua belah pihak dengan kerjasama mereka. Mereka terus berdiskusi sampai suara dering dari ponsel Yunho menginterupsi mereka.

Kring!

Yunho segera mengambil ponselnya dan meminta izin untuk dapat menjawab panggilan itu.

"Maafkan saya. Permisi sebentar." Siwon dan Kangin hanya mengangguk dan kembali dengan percakapan mereka sendiri sementara Yunho menjawab panggilan tersebur.

"Yoboseyo." Sahut Yunho ketika dia sudah menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kirinya.

"….."

"Ya Boojae, aku masih bersama dengan rekan kerja baruku." Sahut Yunho lagi. Sepertinya Yunho menerima telepon dari orang tercintanya, Jaejoong. Senyum Yunho terus melekat di wajah tampannya kala mendengar suara Jaejoong.

"….."

"Benar sayang, yang akan membantu perusahaanku dengan pengiriman produk ke seluruh penjuru Jepang." Terang Yunho.

"….."

"Kyunnie ada di rumah kita? Tumben sekali. Oke. Aku segera pulang. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kau terlalu banyak memberinya kasus sehingga dia jarang berkunjung ke rumah kita, sayang." Yunho begitu antusias saat mendengar nama Kyunnie atau Kyuhyun disebut oleh Jaejoong sehingga dia tidak sadar dia sedikit berteriak. Siwon dan Kangin sempat menoleh, terutama Siwon. Telinganya dengan jelas menangkap nama Kyunnie. Dia menduga Kyunnie yang disebutkan oleh Yunho ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang menjadi incarannya. Dan Siwon tidak pernah salah dengan dugaannya. Siwon kembali menyimak pembicaraan Yunho dengan orang yang meneleponnya. Siwon tidak merasa bahwa dia menguping karena jarak Yunho yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

"….."

"Ya Boojae. Oke. Bye." Yunho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan kembali ke arah dimana Siwon dan Kangin berada.

"Mohon maaf Siwon, Kangin-ssi. Tadi itu telepon dari istri saya. Saya harus segera pulang. Adik saya berkunjung ke rumah. Saya sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya jadi saya mohon pamit." Ucap Yunho berpamitan. Dia merasa tidak enak karena harus pulang lebih dulu padahal pembicaraan mereka bertiga belum sepenuhnya selesai. Kangin pun merasa masih banyak hal yang harus dituntaskan sebelum Yunho pulang dan dia menyuarakan keberatannya itu.

"Bisakah anda pulang setengah jam lagi? Pembahasan kita belum rampung Yunho-ssi."

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Jika saya tidak pergi sekarang saya bisa tidak dapat taksi." Jelas Yunho lagi. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar tidak enak dengan Siwon dan Kangin. Yunho merasa tidak professional, tetapi keluarganya tetap menjadi nomor satu baginya. Terlebih lagi adiknya, Kyuhyun akan berkunjung dan Yunho sudah rindu sekali dengan Kyuhyun.

"Taksi? Anda tidak membawa mobil?" tanya Kangin bingung karena pebisnis sukses seperti Yunho tidak membawa mobil sendiri.

"Kebetulan mobil saya sedang di bengkel dan saya tadi buru-buru kemari sehingga saya tidak sempat mengambil mobil saya yang ada dirumah." Jelas Yunho lagi sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Mendengar penjelasan Yunho tersebut, Kangin hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tampaknya memang tidak mungkin untuk menyelesaikan bisnis mereka sekarang.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Daerah sekitar sini memang susah untuk mendapatkan taksi. Kita bahas kerjasama kita lain waktu." Ucap Kangin mengerti situasi Yunho. Dia lalu bangun dari duduknya, bermaksud mengantar Yunho sampai depan restoran. Siwon sendiri juga bangun dari duduknya dan mengikuti kedua pria yang lebih tua darinya itu keluar dari restoran tersebut. Ketika mereka sudah didepan restoran, Kangin memberi perintah kepada salah seorang anak buahnya untuk mencari taksi untuk Yunho. Selama mereka menunggu, Yunho dan Kangin berbincang-bincang.

"Saya akan atur pertemuan kita berikutnya. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf." Sahut Yunho kembali meminta maaf yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tepukan ringan dibahunya dari Kangin. Tiba-tiba Siwon yang dari tadi hanya diam, membuka mulutnya dan melontarkan tawarannya.

"Um, hyung. Mau aku antar? Akan lebih cepat jika menggunakan mobilku." Kangin memandang Siwon dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dengan santainya Kangin menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya tersebut.

"Kau? Mengantar Yunho-ssi? Sejak kapan kau jadi baik seperti ini?" tanya Kangin polos membuat tanda persegi di kening Siwon. Siwon kesal karena Kangin bisa membuat rencana yang dia susun semenjak dia menduga Yunho ada sangkut paut dengan Kyuhyun, hancur berantakan sebelum sempat dia lakukan.

"Apa sih hyung?! Aku memang selalu baik dengan orang. Bagaimana hyung?" kilah Siwon sekaligus menawarakan lagi bantuannya kepada Yunho. Yunho terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran itu.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu?" tanyanya memastikan bahwa dia tidak mengganggu waktu Siwon.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo. Kangin hyung, aku duluan ya." Jawab Siwon segera dan langsung mengarahkan Yunho untuk ikut dengannya ke mobil audi putih miliknya meninggalkan Kangin yang masih heran dengan perilaku aneh Siwon sejak sampai di restoran tadi.

**Kediaman Keluarga Jung**

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di samping gerbang rumah Yunho. Kedua pria itu langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang menurut Siwon tidak terlalu besar untuk ukuran pebisnis sukses seperti Yunho. Rumah kakeknya lebih besar dari rumah Yunho.

Yunho yang memang berterima kasih atas tumpangan dari Siwon, mengajak Siwon untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Yunho melupakan bahwa Siwon tadi sudah sempat makan di restoran. Siwon sendiri yang memang menginginkan tawaran itu, dengan cepat menyetujuinya. Dia lalu mengikuti Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun sebelum dia masuk lebih jauh, Siwon berbalik sebentar dan mengisyaratkan anak buah yang mengikuti dia untuk berjaga di luar saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho dan Siwon sudah ada dalam rumah Yunho dan mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sandal rumah. Yunho lalu mengajak Siwon ke ruang makan untuk bertemu dengan istri dan adiknya.

"Wah! Banyak sekali makanannya Boo!" seru Yunho yang terperangah melihat begitu banyak makanan yang tersaji di meja makan. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengar suara suaminya itu, menjatuhkan sendok sayur yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Yunnie! Kau mengagetkanku! Kenapa kau tidak memberi salam ketika masuk?!" tegur Jaejoong sambil mengambil sendok sayurnya lalu meletakkannya di tempat cuci piring kemudian menghampiri suaminya tersebut untuk memberikan ciuman selamat datang. Jaejoong belum menyadari kehadiran Siwon sehingga dia santai saja mencium bibir Yunho walau hanya sebentar.

"Eonnie apa kau lihat PSP milikku? Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun. Dia kelihatan bingung karena kehilangan PSP tercintanya. Kyuhyun juga tidak menyadari bahwa Yunho telah kembali, apalagi menyadari bahwa kakaknya itu membawa tamu bersamanya sampai satu suara yang dikenalnya, yang telah membuatnya meradang karena kesal sejak beberapa jam yang lalu terdengar lagi.

"Hai baby Kyu. Kita bertemu lagi. Rupanya kita jodoh ya."

"ARGH!"

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Update! d(^_^)b.. Mian baru sekarang tapi nao triple re-post loh sampai dengan chappy 5.. _ kkk

Terus sorry juga kalo chapter ini rada garing, otak ama jari ga kompak jadi bare it with me please. Typo and alur cepat dianggap angin lalu aja yak, aq ga proof reading soalnya.. Okay, itu aja dulu. Hope you guyz like it and enjoy..

Sankyu & Peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : ****Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza 4**

**Pairing :** Wonkyu, Kangmin, Yunjae

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt Humor, Lots of Swearing, OOC

**Summary**** :** I'm on the good side, he's on the bad side. So is it wrong to love him? Let's found out.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Situasi malam itu di kediaman keluarga Jung agak canggung setelah Siwon dengan santainya memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan sayang darinya dan Kyuhyun yang berteriak karena kaget dengan kedatangan Siwon di kediaman keluarga Jung itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang saat ini benar-benar terkejut dengan hal itu hanya bisa memandang Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Siwon yang menyadari keingin tahuan Yunho dan Jaejoong, tersenyum penuh arti sebelum dengan entengnya berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan merangkul pinggang wanita manis itu. Kyuhyun terlalu shok untuk melakukan apapun karena dia tidak mengira Siwon akan berani melakukan itu di depan kakak dan kakak iparnya.

"Yunho hyung. Ternyata adikmu itu baby Kyu. Kebetulan sekali. Bukan begitu sayang?" tanya Siwon kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kemenangan. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya sedikit sambil mendelikkan matanya kepada Siwon karena sekali lagi Siwon melakukan hal yang paling menyebalkan dan menggangu bagi Kyuhyun. Dengan segenap tenaga Kyuhyun menginjak kaki Siwon dan membuat pria tinggi itu meringis kesakitan sambil berjingkat-jingkat memegangi kakinya.

"Aww! Baby! Ini sakit sekali! Kenapa kau selalu tega dan menyakitiku saat aku hanya menunjukkan rasa sayangku kepadamu?" keluh Siwon memasang tampang memelas yang langsung mendapat delikan maut dari Kyuhyun. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya memandang kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu dengan tatapan bingung namun sedetik kemudian senyum merekah di wajah mereka.

"Kau itu benar-benar tak punya malu ya?! Ini bukan rumahmu! Sopan sedikit!" tegur Kyuhyun keras membuat Siwon menutup telinganya karena suara Kyuhyun yang memekik. Kyuhyun tampaknya juga terlihat kehabisan nafas karena malam ini dia sudah terlalu sering berteriak. Siwon sendiri setelah merasa kakinya tidak terlalu sakit, mencoba berdiri lagi dengan tegak sebelum akhirnya melihat ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Walau Siwon sebenarnya tidak terlalu perduli dengan tanggapan Yunho dan Jaejoong, dia merasa harus bisa menarik hati calon kakak iparnya tersebut. Maka dengan senyum berlesung pipi andalannya, Siwon membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"Ya, kau benar baby. Maaf. Maaf Yunho hyung. Maaf Jung noona, Aku sudah tidak sopan di rumah kalian." Tutur Siwon sopan. Jaejoong yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Jung noona tertawa kecil. Dia lalu menepuk bahu Yunho dan mengisyaratkan suaminya itu untuk memberikan respon sekaligus mengenalkan dirinya karena memang sejak datang ke rumah ini, Yunho belum sempat mengenal Siwon kepada Jaejoong. Mereka sudah lebih dulu terkejut dengan adu mulut Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa Siwon-ah. Oh ya, jangan panggil istriku begitu. Kenalkan Siwon-ah, istri tercintaku Jaejoong." Sahut Yunho mengenalkan Jaejoong. Siwon hanya mengangguk dan membungkuk sedikit yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Jaejoong.

"Um Siwon, maaf jika aku bertanya seperti ini. Aku hanya bingung. Kau.." Yunho tidak langsung melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Dia sekilas menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memandang dengan tajam ke arah Siwon lalu Yunho berpaling ke Jaejoong seakan meminta dukungan untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia tanyakan. Anggukan dari Jaejoong menjadi jawabannya. Mereka berdua penasaran dengan hubungan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Yunho bahkan sempat melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang sudah berbinar-binar semenjak dia sadar bahwa Siwon seperti memiliki suatu hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Lihat saja sekarang betapa intensnya Kyuhyun memandang Siwon. Jaejoong tidak perduli jika tatapan itu adalah tatapan kekesalan atau apa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal adikku Kyuhyun, Siwon-ah?" lanjut Yunho lagi. Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang melingkupi hati Yunho yang sedikit khawatir walau dia juga tidak menutupi kegembiraannya karena adiknya yang terkenal acuh dengan lawan jenisnya akhirnya mempunyai seseorang yang bisa dibilang dekat sampai bisa beradu mulut dengannya.

"Bukan sekedar kenal hyung. Tapi dia ini kekas.." Siwon baru saja akan mengucapkan kalimatnya namun sudah terlebih dahulu di potong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bukan siapa-siapa oppa. Kami hanya berkenalan melalui Sungmin eonnie." jawab Kyuhyun agar Siwon tidak bicara hal yang tidak benar. Kyuhyun yakin Siwon tadi bermaksud mengakui dirinya lagi sebagai kekasihnya. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit senang karena dia berhasil mendahului Siwon sebelum pria aneh menurutnya itu berbicara omong kosong lagi kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun benar-benar dilanda kesialan malam ini karena Jaejoong dengan polosnya mempertanyakan sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Tapi dia memanggilmu baby Kyu. Kau tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain memanggilmu dengan panggilan sayang, kau saja selalu mengeluh kalau aku panggil Kyunnie."

"Um.. itu.." Kyuhyun benar-benar terpojok sekarang. Dia meremas tangannya sendiri mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat dan masuk akal sekaligus mengutuk Siwon yang sudah membuat kekacauan ini dari awal dia masuk ke rumah keluarga Jung. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang melihat Kyuhyun tidak mampu menjelaskan nama panggilan itu, salah paham dan mengira Kyuhyun gugup atau malu karena sudah ketahuan memiliki seseorang. Dengan lantangnya Jaejoong bertanya lagi sambil memperlihatkan raut wajah yang benar-benar gembira.

"Apa kalian berdua pacaran? Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau tidak bercerita kepada eonnie, Kyu? Oh senangnya!" seru Jaejoong dengan segala pertanyaan yang tidak dia perdulikan lagi jawabannya. Yunho yang mengerti kegembiraan sang istri ikut terpengaruh dan melupakan kekhawatirannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Pasangan suami istri tersebut kini berpegangan tangan dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Sementara Kyuhyun yang kesal karena Jaejoong tidak mau mengerti situasinya sama sekali dan Siwon yang meyeringai menang karena sepertinya keluarga Kyuhyun mendukungnya, bersamaan menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong tadi.

"Tidak/Ya!" Kyuhyun menatap horor kepada Siwon yang masih berani mengakui dirinya sebagai kekasih padahal sudah sejak awal Kyuhyun mengancam, membanting, menginjak kakinya dan segala macam hal yang dia lakukan agar Siwon mau diam. Tapi pria tak kenal takut itu tetap saja membuatnya kesal dan frustasi. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi Siwon. Lelaki ini benar-benar membuatnya kalang kabut dan membuatnya merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun terbiasanya mengatasi lelaki menyebalkan atau lelaki pantang meyerah seperti Siwon, namun tidak ada yang segigih dirinya dan sampai membuat Kyuhyun merasakan getaran dalam dadanya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu getaran apa itu, yang dia tahu, Siwon berhasil membuat dirinya selalu mengingat Siwon.

"Tidak Jae eonnie, aku bukan pacarnya." Sela Kyuhyun mencoba mendahului Siwon lagi. Siwon semakin menyeringai karena penolakan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sia sia tersebut. Dengan seringainya itu Siwon memberikan respon atas penyataan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berterus terang saja baby Kyu?!"

"Kau ini! Kau cari mati ya!"

"Kalau aku mati di tanganmu aku rela."

"Oh manisnya Yunnie!" pekik Jaejoong terlalu senang mendengar perkataan Siwon yang menurut kapten kepolisian itu sangat romantis. Kyuhyun yang sudah tersulut amarahnya dengan cepat mencengkram tangan Siwon dan membawanya ke taman belakang rumah tersebut, meninggalkan pasangan suami istri yang sekarang sudah lompat-lompat sendiri karena mengira adik kesayangan mereka akhirnya memiliki pasangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun selalu menolak mentah-mentah jika disandingkan dengan Siwon. Terlebih lagi untuk mencari tahu siapa Siwon sebenarnya, selayaknya wali yang bertanggung jawab kepada anggota keluarganya. Yunho dan Jaejoong benar-benar sudah putus asa sehingga bagi mereka jika ada seorang pria yang mampu bertahan dengan sikap galak, pedas, dan jutek Kyuhyun, maka mereka akan dengan senang hati menerima pria tersebut.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang sudah melepaskan tautan tangannya di lengan Siwon mulai mondar mandir sendirian. Dia bergumam kesal dan mengeluhkan sikap kedua kakaknya itu yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan dirinya. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka bersikap sesantai itu padahal Siwon adalah orang asing di rumah mereka. Kyuhyun terus berjalan sambil sesekali mengusap wajah cantik sekaligus manisnya tanda dia benar-benar frustasi dengan keadaan ini. Kyuhyun berpikir, seharusnya dia tidak usah datang hari ini. Kyuhyun mulai menyalahkan rasa rindunya kepada sang kakak dan walau dia tidak mau mengakuinya, Kyuhyun juga bermaksud pindah ke rumah kakaknya sementara waktu ini untuk menghindari Siwon karena dia sedikit takut jangan-jangan Siwon membuntutinya sampai ke apartemennya.

"Baby, kau membuatku pusing dengan berjalan mondar mandir seperti itu. Bisakah kau tenang sebentar?" tanya Siwon sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Kyuhyun mendadak berhenti dan dengan cepat dia menghampiri Siwon lalu memukul lengan atas Siwon dengan keras.

"Aww baby! Kau ini sadis sekali sih! Kenapa kau senang sekali menggunakan kekerasan?" keluh Siwon mengusap lengannya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Kyuhyun.

"Itu pantas untuk pembuat onar sepertimu kuda mesum! Sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan kepada kedua kakak tercintaku itu yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa melihat kalau aku tidak mau dihubungkan dengan hal apapun bersamamu." Geram Kyuhyun. Wanita itu sungguh ingin membuat wajah tampan Siwon hancur tak berbentuk lagi. Namun dengan santainya Siwon hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan memilih duduk di bangku taman yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya mereka berdua bahagia sekali saat tahu kau memiliki kekasih." Komentarnya singkat. Kyuhyun meniup poninya lagi lalu memilih duduk di sebelah Siwon. Kyuhyun merasakan lelah yang menderanya karena terlalu banyak berteriak, menggunakan kekuatan fisiknya terhadap Siwon, dan stres akibat pekerjaan dan juga tingkah menyebalkan Siwon.

"Itu impian mereka. Yunho oppa dan Jaejoong eonnie mengira aku akan menjadi perawan tua karena tidak pernah terlihat berhubungan dengan siapa pun. Padahal aku hanya ingin fokus dengan pekerjaanku." Sahut Kyuhyun menumpahkan curahan hatinya kepada Siwon. Dia seakan lupa bahwa dia sedang kesal dengan Siwon. Siwon sendiri juga takjub dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang mudah sekali berubah. Namun kesempatan untuk bisa berbincang tenang dengan Kyuhyun tidak akan sering datang. Karena itu, Siwon menyamankan tubuhnya dengan menselonjorkan kaki dan menumpu tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya di belakang.

"Oh begitu." Tanggap Siwon singkat yang membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit lega karena Siwon tidak banyak bertanya tentang tingkah ajaib kedua kakanya dan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman bercerita dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun benar-benar melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Siwon secepat kilat. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah mengikuti posisi tubuh Siwon sekarang. Keduanya menatap langit yang gelap karena tidak adanya bintang. Cahaya yang ada malam itu hanya berasal dari lampu di sekitar taman tersebut.

Situasi mereka sekarang sungguh damai, namun Siwon dengan segala keisengannya dan hobi barunya yaitu menggoda Kyuhyun, membuat pria bermarga Choi itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun. Dengan senyum jahil, Siwon mengatakan sesuatu karena dia mengingat ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun tadi.

"Wait. Kau bilang perawan tua. Kau ini masih.." Segera Kyuhyun ikut menegakkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir sintalnya itu, mengisyaratkan agar Siwon diam.

"Sshh! Jangan keras-keras! Malu tahu!"

"Oh baby, kenapa harus malu? Bagus jika kau memang masih perawan. Jadi milikmu yang paling berharga itu hanya boleh untukku. Asal kau tahu, aku cukup berpengalaman dan kalau kau mau baby, pangeran tampanmu ini akan membawamu ke surga dunia." Sahut Siwon sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Kyuhyun bergidik takut sekaligus jijik mendengar komentar vulgar dari Siwon tadi.

"Ew, ew, ew.. That's gross! Jangan macam-macam ya Choi Siwon-ssi. Aku hanya akan menyerahkannya kepada suamiku saja!"

"Oke, kalau begitu. Ayo kita menikah."

"Ew again. That's so gross! Kau itu senang sekali bicara sembarangan!"

"Sembarangan apanya? Aku serius! Jika kau menjadi istriku berarti kau akan menjadi nyonya muda di kelompokku. Kau akan memiliki kekuasaan yang besar." Pernyataan Siwon tadi membuat Kyuhyun tertarik. Dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya curiga dia memandang Siwon dengan lekat lalu berkata,

"Benarkah? Jadi aku bisa merubah semua bisnis ilegal kalian menjadi bisnis legal?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Siwon mencoba menahan tawanya melihat Kyuhyun yang mudah sekali di pengaruhi dan di iming-imingi sesuatu berkenaan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai polisi. Siwon memikirkan bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa bekerja sebagai polisi jika dia begitu mudah teralihkan perhatiannya. Namun jika Kyuhyun terus seperti ini, akan lebih mudah bagi Siwon untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai miliknya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang serius menunggu jawaban darinya, Siwon hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa bicara karena takut tawanya akan meledak akibat tingkah imut Kyuhyun yang masih begitu serius dengan tawarannya tadi.

"Wah. Keren sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan pemikiran bahwa dia mampu mengurangi jumlah bisnis ilegal yang ada di daerahnya sekarang ini.

"Jadi kau secepatnya menjadi istriku baby." Ucap Siwon setelah dia dapat mengusai dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menyetujui perkataan Siwon tadi.

"Ya itu boleh juga." Ucapnya polos. Selang beberapa detik, lalu beberapa menit, dan akhirnya,

"Eh! Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Siwon! Jangan racuni otakku." Protesnya dan menyalahkan Siwon lagi. Dengan ucapan Kyuhyun itu, maka lepaslah kontrol Siwon atas tawanya. Pria tampan itu tertawa sebebas-bebasnya, mengagetkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang dengan tidak elitnya menguping dan mengintip Siwon dan Kyuhyun dari dalam rumah walau mereka tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan apapun kecuali tawa keras Siwon tadi karena jarak mereka yang jauh.

"Ahahaha.. Kau yang mudah di pengaruhi baby, jadi jangan menyalahkan aku." Kyuhyun bergumam tak jelas, tapi Siwon dapat mendengar kata menyebalkan dan juga kuda mesum dari Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat Siwon kembali tertawa walau tidak sekeras tadi.

"Sudahlah baby. Aku masih penasaran kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Kita mau pacaran ya?!" tebak Siwon sambil mendekatkan diri kepada Kyuhyun. Siwon menggeser tubuhnya agar lengannya menempel dengan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan kuda mesum. Aku ingin kau ikut berpikir tentang apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Yunho oppa dan Jaejoong eonnie soal kita. Kau juga sih! Kenapa bisa-bisanya memanggilku dengan sebutan mengerikan itu!" keluh Kyuhyun lagi. Sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun mengeluhkan hal yang sama kepada Siwon dan apa hasilnya, nol besar karena Siwon tidak perduli.

Namun kali ini Siwon terlihat berpikir kala mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun tadi. Apakah dia memikirkan akan menyetujui keinginan Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan bahwa dia dan Kyuhyun tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa ataukah dia memiliki rencana lain.

"Begini saja baby. Bagaimana kalau kita.." Siwon lalu membisikkan rencananya kepada Kyuhyun, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih mengamati mereka saling menatap bingung.

**Dalam Rumah **

Yunho dan Jaejoong buru-buru pergi ke ruang makan dan bertingkah seperti biasanya. Jaejoong bahkan melayani Yunho dengan mengambilkan beberapa makanan yang sama sekali belum tersentuh akibat peristiwa temu kenal Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Yunho dan Jaejoong juga berpura-pura baru mengetahui kehadiran mereka saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah sambil bergandengan tangan. Tunggu dulu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergandengan tangan?

"Kyunnie, Siwon-ah, kalian sudah selesai bicaranya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian langsung keluar begitu?" tanya Jaejoong langsung. Rasa ingin tahunya sudah di ubun-ubun dan Jaejoong yang memang tidak tahan jika tidak tahu apapun tentang Kyuhyun, tidak sabar untuk mendengar langsung apa yang sudah mereka bicarakan di taman tadi. Dalam hatinya Jaejoong berdoa agar keinginannya terwujud yaitu Kyuhyun dan Siwon memang benar sepasang kekasih.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sekedar memastikan apakah mereka akan melajutkan apa yang sudah mereka bahas tadi. Sebuah anggukan dan senyum manis menjadi jawaban Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dengan hembusan nafas kuat, Kyuhyun mengatakan apa yang tadi telah dia setujui dengan Siwon.

"Eonnie, oppa. Maafkan tadi aku sedikit bertingkah. Jika kalian penasaran tentang hubungan kami, maka.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Jaejoong meremas ujung bajunya sendiri, mencoba mengatasi ketegangan yang ada. Padahal seharusnya tidak perlu seperti itu. Jaejoong hanya terlalu berlebihan seperti dia setiap harinya.

"Maka, aku harus jujur pada kalian. Mungkin aku tidak perlu mengenalkan dia lagi karena eonnie dan oppa sudah tahu namanya. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan dia sebagai.."

"Oh Kyunnie! Cepat katakan! Jangan bertele-tele!" gusar Jaejoong tidak sabar membuat Kyuhyun mendelikkan matanya kepada Jaejoong untuk menyuruhnya tenang. Jaejoong beringsut diam karena takut dengan tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Kenalkan eonnie, oppa, Choi Siwon. Kekasihku." Sahut Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa. Namun Jaejoong dan Yunho sama sekali tidak merasakan itu. Mereka justru membelalakan matanya dan berteriak senang.

"Kyunnie! Selamat sayang! Akhirnya kau punya kekasih juga!" seru Jaejoong lalu memeluk Kyuhyun, memutuskan jalinan tangan antara dirinya dan Siwon. Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas. Jika bukan karena argumen dari Siwon yang menurutnya masuk akal dan dapat membantunya, dia tidak mungkin mengakui Siwon sebagai kekasihnya bahkan bertingkah laku layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Siwon pun hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan melirik penuh kemenangan ke arah Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah olehnya. Siwon menyembunyikan tawanya dengan punggung tangannya lalu berdeham untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri sebelum dia terlanjur tertawa dan rencananya bersama dengan Kyuhyun hancur.

Sebenarnya apa rencana mereka berdua yang sanggup membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya setengah mati menolak Siwon menjadi kekasihnya sekarang menerima Siwon walau dengan setengah hati?

**Flashback**

"Begini saja baby. Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Kau ini mau menguji kesabaranku sampai mana hah?! Dan sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku baby?!" geram Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat dan mengepalkan tangannya, siap untuk menyarangkan tinjunya di pipi Siwon lagi. Akan tetapi dengan sigap Siwon memegang kepalan tangan Kyuhyun dan menurunkan tangan wanita yang mudah marah itu.

"Dengar dulu, baby. Kau tadi bilang bahwa Yunho hyung dan Jae noona menginginkan dirimu untuk memiliki kekasih bukan?! Nah, daripada kau susah-susah mencari pria itu, lebih baik kau bersamaku saja. Jika kau menjadi kekasihku, maka Yunho hyung dan Jae noona tidak akan mengganggumu lagi dan kau bisa fokus pada pekerjaanmu. Lagipula kita sudah terlanjur menimbulkan kecurigaan mereka berdua akan hubungan kita, ya sudah, dilanjutkan saja. Dan aku akan memanggilmu baby sesuka hatiku." Jelas Siwon berusaha memasukkan idenya ke kepala Kyuhyun. Siwon memanfaatkan sifat Kyuhyun yang mudah dipengaruhi dan terkadang kehilangan kosentrasinya jika ada yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Siwon bermaksud membuat Kyuhyun menerima keinginannya untuk menjadi kekasih Siwon sekali lagi dengan menggunakan Yunho dan Jaejoong sebagai alasan. Siwon merasa Tuhan sangat mencintainya karena memberikan kesempatan sebagus ini kepadanya. Siapa sangka Yunho yang baru dikenalnya hari ini mampu membantunya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun, walau secara tidak langsung.

"Ya juga sih. Tapi aku tidak yakin. Jika kau jadi kekasihku maka kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam denganku." Tuduh Kyuhyun langsung. Dia masih belum percaya bahwa Siwon mau melakukan ini tanpa pamrih. Siwon berpura-pura memasang tampang terluka atas tuduhan Kyuhyun. Dengan memelas dia menyangkal tuduhan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau selalu berprasangka buruk kepadaku baby? Aku tidak akan macam-macam denganmu."

"Lalu apa untungnya buatmu?" tanya Kyuhyun menurunkan siaganya atas Siwon. Melihat raut wajah Siwon yang memelas dan menyadari bahwa dia sudah menuduh orang tanpa bukti, Kyuhyun mau tak mau merasa bersalah. Sifat yang mudah berubah ini yang akan membawanya jatuh dengan mudah ke pelukan Siwon.

"Untukku? Aku hanya ingin kesempatan darimu untuk bisa menunjukkan siapa Choi Siwon sesungguhnya. Aku akan membuatmu menyadari bahwa aku calon suami yang tepat untukmu baby." Ucap Siwon tegas dan penuh percaya diri. Siwon menatap langsung ke mata Kyuhyun dan memberikan senyuman tulus dan bukan seringai seperti biasanya Siwon berikan. Kyuhyun memandang mata Siwon yang serius dengan perkataannya. Kyuhyun merasa mata itu membawanya ke alam bawah sadarnya dan juga membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah dan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

_Dia tidak tampan. Dia tidak tampan. Dia tidak tampan. Dia tampan. Dia tampan. Dia tampan. Kyuhyun! Hentikan!_ Batin Kyuhyun berteriak. Untuk mengendalikan hatinya agar Siwon tidak mengetahui bahwa dia malu ditatap seintens itu oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun lalu dengan ketusnya mematahkan perkataan Siwon.

"Yeah right. Profesi kita saja sudah bertolak belakang untuk bisa bersama. Lalu kenapa kau bisa dengan percaya dirinya bepikir bahwa aku akan menerimamu sebagai kekasih sungguhan apalagi sampai menjadi suamiku. Kau pasti bermimpi." Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu menarik dagu Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya lagi.

"Dream, Believe, Make it happen." Setelah berkata begitu, Siwon lalu dengan berani mencium hidung Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin memerah, walau tangannya sempat menghempaskan tangan Siwon yang memegang dagunya. Lalu dengan santainya Kyuhyun memukul bagian belakang kepala Siwon.

"Sekali lagi lagi kau melakukan itu, akan aku pastikan kau berakhir di ruang gawat darurat Siwon-ssi." Ancam Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Malam ini Siwon benar-benar dihajar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu meniup poninya lagi. Dia berpikir tentang tawaran Siwon. Menjadi kekasih Siwon pasti akan menimbulkan banyak masalah baginya. Terlebih lagi Siwon itu seorang yakuza. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak menampik bahwa dengan tawaran ini, Kyuhyun paling tidak bisa berlega hati dan tidak harus berurusan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tidak habis-habisnya mencarikan dia jodoh. Kyuhyun juga beralasan, jika dia bersama dengan Siwon, dia bisa mengawasi gerak-gerik kelompok Ohara atau kelompok Yakuza lainnya. Siapa tahu Kyuhyun bisa menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang terbengkalai karena adanya campur tangan para kelompok yakuza tersebut. Dengan pemikiran itu, Kyuhyun mengangguk sendiri. Dia mantap dengan keputusannya. Lagipula dia akan mengajukan syarat agar ke depannya nanti Siwon tidak bisa macam-macam dengannya.

Sementara Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti bergumul dengan dirinya hanya tersenyum puas. Dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun pasti akan menerima tawarannya dan dia juga tahu Kyuhyun akan mengajukan syarat kepadanya. Siwon pun bisa menduga bahwa Kyuhyun akan memanfaatkan dirinya untuk bisa mencari tahu tentang kelompok Ohara maupun kelompok yakuza lainnya. Siwon tentu saja akan membantu Kyuhyun biar wanita manis itu senang walau bantuan itu hanya sedikit. Bagaimana pun juga keluarganya tetap nomor satu. Siwon bisa menduga semua ini karena semua itu terbaca jelas di raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kadang tersenyum sendiri.

_Baby, seharusnya kau belajar untuk memiliki wajah tanpa ekspresi. Bagaimana kau bisa mengintrogasi penjahat jika kau memperlihatkan dengan jelas di wajahmu apa yang kau pikirkan. _Batin Siwon sambil tertawa geli. Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun lagi yang sepertinya sudah memutuskan tentang tawarannya. Siwon menghitung dalam hatinya, 3.. 2.. 1..

"Oke aku setuju. Tapi aku akan memberimu waktu. Jika dalam tiga bulan kau tidak bisa membuatku jatuh hati padamu, kau harus mau untuk mundur dan tidak menggangguku lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun merasa menang karena sudah memberikan syarat yang menurutnya cerdas. Siwon tertawa kecil karena sekali lagi dugaannya benar. Kyuhyun mengajukan syarat seperti itu kepadanya. Siwon lalu mengangguk pelan sebelum menyodorkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Baik baby. So, deal?"

"Deal." Mereka pun berjabat tangan mengkukuhkan perjanjian mereka itu.

**End Flashback**

Itulah sebabnya kenapa Kyuhyun mau menerima tawaran Siwon untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah masuk perangkap seorang Choi Siwon.

_Baby, dalam tiga bulan ini kau akan dengan bangga mengenalkan aku ke semua orang sebagai kekasihmu. Oh Choi Siwon, kau sungguh pintar._

**Setelah Makan Malam**

Semua penghuni kediaman keluarga Jung beserta tamu mereka telah berpindah dari meja makan ke ruang keluarga. Mereka berbincang-bincang, mungkin lebih tepatnya mencari tahu seberapa jauh hubungan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang baru saja di deklarasikan oleh mereka berdua tadi. Terutama Jaejoong yang ingin tahu secara detail bagaimana Siwon mampu menaklukan adik iparnya yang terkenal acuh, jutek, galak, dan bermulut pedas itu. Seperti saat ini ketika semuanya sedang menikmati teh dan kue-kue.

"Lalu Siwon-ah, kenapa kau tidak bekerja di biro hukum? Masa kau yang lulusan hukum dari Universitas Toho hanya bekerja mengurus bisnis keluargamu saja?! Aku rasa penghasilanmu akan jauh lebih banyak daripada mengurusi bisnis jasa pengantaran." Ujar Jaejoong mencoba mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang kekasih adik iparnya itu. Jaejoong masih diliputi kegembiraan karena akhirnya Kyuhyun memiliki Siwon sebagai kekasihnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun meniup poninya tidak sabaran kala mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong itu. Dalam benaknya Kyuhyun berpikir,

_Ih eonnie, jelas dia tidak bekerja di biro hukum. Mana ada yang mau terima jika latar belakang keluarganya yakuza begitu. Lagipula penghasilan dia jauh lebih besar sebagai yakuza eonnie. Jasa pengantaran itu hanya kedok. Kedok. _Batin Kyuhyun sambil sesekali membuat raut wajah tidak suka saat Jaejoong terus menerus bertanya hal yang tidak penting kepada Siwon. Hatinya bertambah jengkel ketika dia melihat Siwon melirik ke arahnya. Siwon lalu memberikan senyum penuh arti kepada Kyuhyun sebelum memberikan respon atas penyataan Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya mengikuti amanat orang tuaku saja noona. Lagipula kasihan jika kakek harus menangani bisnis itu seorang diri. Lagipula aku bisa menerapkan ilmu hukum sedikit karena banyaknya kontrak kerjasama kami dengan berbagai perusahaan. Seperti dengan perusahaan Yunho hyung." jelas Siwon dengan senyum _gentlemen_nya. Jaejoong dan Yunho memandang kagum kepada Siwon yang lebih mementingkan keluarga dibandingkan karir yang gemilang sebagai pengacara. Menurut mereka berdua tidak mudah untuk membuat keputusan seperti itu di usia Siwon yang terbilang muda. Yunho menepuk bahu Siwon dengan pelan tapi penuh penekanan. Yunho merasa senang dengan sikap Siwon yang menurutnya dewasa dan bertanggung jawab itu.

"Betul Boojae. Siwon ini pintar sekali. Dia mampu membuat draft kerjasama yang menguntungkan untuk masing-masing pihak. Tadi saja, dia sudah membuatku senang dengan penawaran dari perusahaan mereka untuk kerjasama kali ini." Puji Yunho membuat Siwon tersenyum. Kyuhyun kembali meniup poninya kesal. Dalam hati lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengeluhkan sikap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang termakan ucapan Siwon, walau sebagian besar benar adanya.

_Oppa, jangan termakan tipu daya kuda mesum itu. Dia hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu saja. Dia ingin membuatmu percaya kepadanya. Kenapa sih tidak ada yang melihat bahwa Siwon itu berbahaya._

"Oh begitukah?! Wah. Tidak hanya tampan tapi kau juga pintar dan dapat diandalkan Siwon-ah. Kyuhyun beruntung sekali mendapatkanmu sebagai kekasihya" puji Jaejoong menambah tanda persegi di kening Kyuhyun.

"Tidak noona, justru aku yang beruntung karena Kyuhyun mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya." Kali ini Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas dengan ucapan Siwon yang menurutnya gombal itu. Tapi tidak dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Pasangan suami istri itu terbuai dengan sikap Siwon yang benar-benar menyayangi Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua sudah masuk dalam genggaman Choi Siwon.

"Siwon, sudah malam. Kau tidak pulang?" usir Kyuhyun langsung. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mendengar Kyuhyun secara terang-terangan mengusir Siwon terperangah tidak percaya. Yunho langsung menjentikan jarinya ke kening Kyuhyun sebagai hukuman atas ketidak sopanan Kyuhyun terhadap tamunya.

"Kyuhyun! Sopan sedikit." Tegur Yunho tidak suka dengan perilaku adiknya ini, terlebih lagi dia melakukan hal tersebut kepada kekasihnya sendiri. Kyuhyun merengut karena di tegur keras oleh kakaknya. Sikapnya benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang polisi yang sangar dan tegas. Kyuhyun memang bisa dibilang akan berubah menjadi anak manja jika sudah bersama dengan Yunho.

"Tapi benar bukan?! Ini sudah malam. Bukankah besok dia harus bekerja?" kilah Kyuhyun membela dirinya. Dia lalu menatap Siwon tajam agar dia juga tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan segera pulang.

"Kamu ini.."

"Sudahlah hyung. Kyunnie benar. Ini sudah malam. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan besok. Belum lagi, aku harus mempersiapkan dokumen untuk kerjasama kita." Lerai Siwon yang semakin menguatkan kekaguman Yunho dan Jaejoong karena bisa bersabar dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang terkadang memang ekstrem.

"Oh ya benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo aku antar sampai mobilmu Siwon-ah." Tawar Yunho, namun langsung ditolak dengan sopan oleh Siwon.

"Tidak perlu hyung. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Oh ya. Masa aku yang mengantar. Kyunnie, antar Siwon sampai mobilnya." Perintah Yunho tanpa bisa dibantah lagi. Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak menentang perinta yang tidak dia sukai.

"Kenapa harus aku?" protesnya sengit.

"Karena kau kekasihnya. Ayo cepat." Kali ini Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi mengelak. Dengan masih memasang tampang cemberutnya, Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dan beranjak mengantar Siwon.

"Baik. Baik." Jawabnya kesal membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala mereka. Siwon hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya membungkuk dan berpamitan kepada pasangan suami istri Jung tersebut lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya Siwon dan Kyuhyun di mobil Siwon, Siwon langsung membuka pintu mobilnya sementara Kyuhyun berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya tak jauh dari mobil Siwon. Walau pintu mobil Siwon sudah terbuka tapi Siwon tidak langsung masuk melainkan dia berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengisyaratkan dengan jarinya agar Kyuhyun mendekat. Kyuhyun sedikit ragu untuk menghampiri Siwon tetapi tak lama dia mendekat juga. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah berhadapan dengan Siwon, Siwon menarik bahu Kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sedangkan satu tangannya lagi membelai rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun terlalu terkejut bukan karena pelukan Siwon melainkan karena belaian lembut dari Siwon. Kyuhyun seperti merasakan kelembutan Yunho saat membelainya penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terpaku dan tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Dia membiarkan Siwon terus membelai rambutnya sampai akhirnya Siwon melepaskan sendiri pelukannya. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa saat Siwon menghentikan belaian lembutnya itu, namun Kyuhyun menepis perasaan itu. Kemudian, dia menatap Siwon yang memandangnya dengan senyum manisnya itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Siwon mendaratkan kecupan di kening Kyuhyun. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat bertindak, Siwon sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Malam baby. Kau masuklah. Aku akan disini sampai kau masuk." Sahutnya pelan. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sesaat lalu mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke gerbang rumahnya. Sebelum Kyuhyun menutup pintu gerbangnya, Kyuhyun masih sempat mendengar Siwon mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Mimpi indah baby. Aku mencintaimu." Ungkap Siwon. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lagi dengan kencang karena ini kali pertama Siwon mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan dengan segera dia langsung menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya itu. Siwon tersenyum karena dia sempat melihat semburat merah di pipi wanita yang dia cintai itu. Siwon sudah tidak takut lagi mengakui bahwa dia mulai mencintai Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan melakukan segala cara agar wanita yang merebut hatinya itu bisa menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Triple update (3,4,5)! \(^o^)/.. Ya, memang karena sebenarnya FF ini udah di post di WP sih makanya cepet, coba kalo baru, boro2 T_T

Anyway, as usual, gomen kalau kayaknya sekarang alurnya cukup lambat (I think), entah kenapa otaknya masih seneng di setting ini.. Semoga amazing readers ga keberatan..

Oke. Itu aja dulu. Seperti biasa juga, typo dan kegaringan dianggap angin lalu aja yak..

Hope you like it and enjoy..

Sankyu & Peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : ****Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza 5**

**Pairing :** Wonkyu, Kangmin, Yunjae

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt Humor, Lots of Swearing, OOC

**Summary**** :** I'm on the good side, he's on the bad side. So is it wrong to love him? Let's found out.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Pagi di taman itu dimulai dengan langit yang mendung walau belum ada tanda-tanda airmata langit itu akan turun. Saat ini situasi mendung itu mendukung suasana yang ada di taman yang diperuntukkan untuk keluarga tersebut. Hanya saja kali ini bukan keluarga yang memadati taman itu melainkan beberapa polisi, detektif, petugas forensik dan personal lainnya. Pagi di taman itu harus dimulai dengan penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Jaejoong sudah ada di tempat kejadian perkara tersebut sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Mereka berpencar untuk menanyai beberapa saksi mata dan juga beberapa orang yang sempat dicurigai sebagai tersangka. Kurang lebih setengah jam lagi, ketiganya sudah selesai dengan pertanyaan awal kepada setiap saksi mata dan beberapa orang yang dicurigai tadi sebagai tersangka. Mereka semua dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk ditanyai dan diperiksa lebih lanjut.

Jaejoong lebih dulu meninggalkan tempat kejadian karena dia harus mengurus beberapa hal dan juga dia yang akan menanyai semua saksi dan tersangka dengan beberapa orang di timnya. Jaejoong memerintahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk menelusuri daerah tersebut untuk menemukan beberapa bukti lagi dan informasi berkenaan dengan kasus ini. Jaejoong mempunyai kecurigaan jika kasus ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan perebutan daerah kekuasaan kelompok yakuza terutama daerah kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh kelompok Ohara karena korbannya adalah salah satu anak buah kepercayaan dari kelompok yakuza tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar Jaejoong menyebutkan kelompok Ohara, sedikit risau. Dia khawatir jika Jaejoong tahu kalau dia berinteraksi dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Ohara, bahkan pewaris kelompok tersebut. Namun, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menguasai dirinya. Dengan anggukan kuat dia menuruti perintah Jaejoong dan beranjak pergi dengan Sungmin menunaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersama-sama mengelilingi pemukiman penduduk dan juga daerah sekitar taman. Mereka mendatangi beberapa rumah, restoran, dan juga tempat-tempat yang sekiranya dapat memberikan mereka petunjuk. Sudah sekitar satu jam mereka berkeliling, namun petunjuk yang mereka dapat tidak banyak membantu mereka. Menurut Sungmin beberapa orang yang mereka tanya, terlihat tidak mau memberikan informasi secara gamblang karena ketakutan dengan yakuza. Mereka takut yakuza-yakuza tersebut akan mencelakai mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan perlahan sambil menyeruput _bubble tea_ mereka, atas dasar keinginan Kyuhyun yang merasa lelah dengan semua pencarian ini. Kyuhyun juga cukup mengerti kenapa dia yang biasanya paling semangat untuk membongkar sebuah kasus menjadi gampang lelah. Sejak perjanjiannya dengan Siwon di rumah Yunho, Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan Siwon dan itu sudah sebulan yang lalu. Sedangkan Sungmin yang sejak tadi mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun karena cemas dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat lain daripada biasanya, tidak mampu berkomentar apa-apa. Dia ingin tahu masalah apa yang sedang menimpa Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin juga ingin Kyuhyun sendiri yang bercerita jika wanita manis itu sudah siap untuk berbagi.

Selagi mereka berjalan menuju mobil patroli mereka, Sungmin melihat seseorang yang dia kenal. Dengan muka yang berbinar-binar, Sungmin berteriak dengan keras nama orang yang beberapa waktu ini tidak sempat dia hubungi dan temui lagi.

"Kangin-ssi!" Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari jalanan di depannya ke arah samping ketika Sungmin sudah berlari kecil ke tempat Kangin berada. Kyuhyun menyipitkn matanya untuk melihat apakah benar yang dilihat oleh Sungmin adalah Kangin. Matanya langsung membulat sempurna karena pria tinggi dan kekar itu memang benar Kangin. Melihat Kangin berada disana, Kyuhyun hanya berharap satu hal yaitu tidak ada Siwon bersama dengan Kangin.

"Kyunnie! Ayo kemari! Ada Kangin-ssi dan juga Siwon-ssi!" seru Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun yang berada jauh di belakangnya. Kyuhyun memutar matanya dengan kesal. Dalam hatinya dia berpikir bahwa Tuhan sungguh tidak adil. Mengapa disaat dia sedang enggan bertemu dengan Siwon, pria itu justru muncul di hadapannya. Dengan malas-malasan, Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka.

Begitu sampai, Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di samping Sungmin dan terus memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Siwon seraya mengisyaratkan agar Siwon tidak membuka hubungan mereka terhadap Kangin dan juga Sungmin, terutama Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu jika rekan kerjanya itu tahu maka Kyuhyun akan habis diberondong pertanyaan dan juga teriakan-teriakan histeris dari Sungmin. Siwon yang melihat kekasihnya itu mendelikkan matanya dengan sempurna hanya menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa yang bisa saja keluar dengan sendirinya. Bagi Siwon, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis dan imut jika sedang kesal seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa Siwon-ah?" tanya Kangin heran dengan sikap Siwon yang terlihat menahan tawanya. Siwon yang ditanya seperti itu oleh Kangin hanya berdeham beberapa kali lalu mencoba tersenyum tapi dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya kala sekali lagi Siwon menatap mata bulat kekasihnya itu mendelik dengan sempurna, bahkan terlalu sempurna karena sedikit saja Kyuhyun tidak hati-hati, bisa-bisa bola matanya itu akan keluar.

"Ahahaha.. Oh baby, kau itu lucu sekali. Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Baby?!" teriak Sungmin dan Kangin bersamaan. Kyuhyun menatap horor terhadap Siwon yang masih saja tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Siwon! Kau ini! Aish!" sungut Kyuhyun sambil berjalan cepat ke arah Siwon dan langsung memukul belakang kepala pria tinggi itu.

"Aww! Baby!" seru Siwon kesakitan namun tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun. Wanita itu justru menarik tangan Siwon dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kangin.

"Ikut aku. Sekarang." Keduanya lalu pergi begitu saja, tak menghiraukan sama sekali panggilan Sungmin dan Kangin yang jelas menginginkan penjelasan dari mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon sampai ke sebuah gang buntu di sekitar daerah perumahan itu. Kyuhyun terus memegang lengan Siwon sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan Sungmin tidak mengikuti dirinya. Kyuhyun mengangguk senang karena dia yakin ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda Sungmin di belakangnya lalu dengan cepat Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Siwon, melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Siwon, dan tanpa peringatan sama sekali langsung menendang tulang kering di kaki Siwon.

Siwon tentu saja berteriak kesakitan dan berjingkat kecil karena Kyuhyun menendangnya keras sekali, tapi sebentar kemudian Siwon sudah berdiri tegak lagi walau wajah tampannya masih meringis kesakitan. Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon sudah baik-baik saja, langsung memasang tampang cemberut dan bergerak mendekati Siwon. Kali ini tinjunya sudah siap melayang ke rahang Siwon, tetapi Siwon lebih cepat. Dengan sigap ditangkisnya tangan Kyuhyun lalu dalam hitungan detik Siwon sudah meraih tangan itu, memutarnya ke belakang sehingga membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu satu tangan Siwon yang bebas merengkuh pinggang Kyuhyun dan menariknya hingga kini punggung Kyuhyun bersandar di dada Siwon.

"Kau wangi sekali sayang." Bisik Siwon sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun dari perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Kyuhyun memberontak untuk melepaskan diri namun tenaga Siwon lebih kuat dan kuncian Siwon di tangannya membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Kyuhyun sekarang hanya bisa pasrah dengan dekapan Siwon meski Kyuhyun tidak nyaman karena perlakuan Siwon ketika menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang bagi wanita manis itu terlalu intim. Kyuhyun sedikit kegelian ketika rambut tipis didagu Siwon akibat belum dicukur menyentuh lehernya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku? Aku janji tidak akan memukulmu lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun tidak mau berlama-lama dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa percuma saja berargumen dengan pria yakuza keras kepala ini. Kyuhyun pasti kalah, maka dari itu Kyuhyun akan mencoba cara halus, meski dalam hati Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak rela mengalah dengan Siwon. Akan tetapi sekarang dia harus mau memendam egonya agar bisa lepas dari Siwon.

Kyuhyun bukannya khawatir jika saja Siwon mencelakainya karena entah darimana Kyuhyun tahu Siwon tidak akan menyakitinya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali cepat-cepat lepas dari Siwon karena dia tidak ingin Siwon merasakan debaran jantungnya ketika mereka berdekatan seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun berpikir jika dia terlalu sering berdekatan dengan Siwon bagaimana dia bisa melupakan perasaannya saat bersama Siwon ketika pria itu memluk dan mencium keningnya di depan rumah Yunho. Perasaan hangat dan terlindungi oleh seseorang. Kyuhyun masih bersikeras tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia memiliki perasaan lain terhadap Siwon walau Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa usahanya tidak juga membuahkan hasil. Sebulan belakang ini pikiran Kyuhyun selalu tertuju kepada Siwon dan hal itu membuatnya gila.

"Wah, tumben kau tidak melawan baby. Kau mulai menyukaiku ya?" tanya Siwon masih dengan berbisik. Pertanyaan Siwon itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun sekaligus membuat debaran jantungnya semakin cepat karena Siwon mendekatkan lagi bibirnya di daun telinga Kyuhyun. Bisikan Siwon juga mampu menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi bulat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bersyukur dia tidak berhadapan dengan Siwon karena bisa-bisa dirinya semakin tidak punya muka bertemu pandang dengan Siwon sebab ketahuan bahwa Siwon mampu membuatnya malu dan bersemu merah seperti sekarang.

"Dalam mimpimu." tukas Kyuhyun setelah dia mampu menguasai dirinya lagi. Cukup sulit untuk menetralkan debaran jantungnya, tapi dengan sedikit membayangkan kakaknya Yunho menggunakan gaun bisa membuat Kyuhyun melupakan sejenak daya tarik pria di belakangnya sekarang.

"Lepaskan aku Siwon. Lepas!" seru Kyuhyun karena Siwon masih saja mendekapnya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Kyuhyun ternyata tidak cukup sabar dengan cara halus yang ingin dia coba terapkan. Terbukti dengan berontaknya Kyuhyun agar dapat lepas dari Siwon.

"_There's more like it. I don't like it when you so appease honey_. Aku lebih suka jika kau seperti kau apa adanya. Bagiku Kyuhyun yang galak, ketus, dan tidak mau kalah adalah Kyuhyun yang paling menarik dan mempesona." rayu Siwon yang langsung ditanggapi dengan decakan sebal dari Kyuhyun.

"Gombal..mpht.." belum sempat Kyuhyun selesai bicara untuk membalas ucapan Siwon, bibirnya sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh bibir joker Siwon. Siwon melepas tangannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun dan langsung menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar menoleh dan berhadapan dengan wajahnya supaya Siwon bisa menciumnya.

Siwon, dengan sedikit kasar, melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan menyesapnya seakan bibir Kyuhyun adalah buah yang manis yang tidak akan pernah bisa memuaskan keinginan Siwon untuk terus memakannya. Kyuhyun sendiri terkejut bukan main. Bukan karena Siwon telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya melainkan karena Kyuhyun merasa ciuman Siwon memabukkan. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Siwon dengan melumat bibir bawah Siwon jika Siwon melumat bibir atas Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat menggigit bibir Siwon yang membuat pria dengan ranking paling tinggi setelah ketua kelompok yakuza Ohara semakin terbakar hasratnya untuk menyentuh Kyuhyun. Namun dia masih sadar akan sekitarnya juga sadar bahwa dia akan menyesal kemudian jika dia terlalu terbawa emosi dan hasratnya.

Dengan perlahan Siwon memundurkan tubuh Kyuhyun sampai tubuh itu bersandar di dinding gang tersebut. Dengan perlahan juga Siwon melepaskan kunciannya dari tangan Kyuhyun yang satunya dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun sementara tangan satunya masih menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan wajahnya agar memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Kyuhyun sendiri, ketika merasakan dua tangannya bebas, segera melingkarkan lengan itu ke leher Siwon. Satu tangannya mencengkram rambut Siwon dan menekan kepala pria dengan lesung pipi itu ke arahnya. Mereka terus berciuman sampai paru-paru Kyuhyun membutuhkan pasokan udara. Siwon yang menyadari hal itu, melepaskan pagutan bibirnya walau Siwon tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Dia memandang wajah Siwon yang sekarang sedang tesenyum puas. Kyuhyun terus menatapnya dan entah kenapa, Kyuhyun tidak punya keinginan sama sekali untuk berteriak, memarahi, atau memukul Siwon. Kyuhyun justru ingin merasakan lagi sentuhan Siwon di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun merasa dia sudah gila karena kehadiran laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Kau menyebalkan. Mesum. Gila. Tidak tahu sopan santun. Aneh. Itu ciuman pertamaku dan kau mengambilnya seperti itu. Tidak bisakah kau lebih lembut?" keluh Kyuhyun membuat senyuman di wajah Siwon semakin lebar. Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit bisa menerima dirinya. Dan kali ini Siwon beruntung karena Kyuhyun tidak menghajarnya karena telah berani mencium Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau suka bukan?! Bagaimana ciumanku baby?" tanya Siwon berani. Siwon semakin percaya diri untuk terus memenangkan hati Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah mulai mencair untuknya. Sementara Kyuhyun merasakan adanya kesempatan untuk mengerjai Siwon, langsung tersenyum jahil. Sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir sintalnya itu, Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Tidak tahu. Aku butuh perbandingan. Mungkin aku harus mencium orang lain untuk tahu apakah kau mahir berciuman atau tidak." Begitu perkataan itu terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Kyuhyun merasa sedikit sesak dan juga mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun. Siwon berbisik dengan pelan namun penuh penekanan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mencari lelaki lain selain aku sayang. Kau tahu betapa mengerikannya aku jika marah bukan?!" desis Siwon tegas dan sedikit menakutkan bagi Kyuhyun. Secara tak sadar Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung dibalas dengan seringai puas dari Siwon. Kyuhyun mencatat dalam otaknya, jangan sekali-kali membuat Siwon benar-benar marah. Hal serupa yang harus dia camkan sama seperti dia tidak mau membuat Sungmin marah.

_Kenapa sih semua orang lebih menakutkan jika mereka benar-benar marah. Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Tuhan memang tidak adil kepadaku._ Keluh Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Dia sungguh ingin seperti Sungmin dan Siwon yang mampu membuat orang bergidik ketakutan hanya dengan pandangan atau gertakan. Sampai saat ini setiap penjahat yang dia tangkap tidak sepenuhnya takut kepadanya. Mereka takut dengan seragamnya. Kyuhyun merasa sebagai polisi, dia belum memiliki aura yang mampu membuat orang memandangnya dengan segan seperti Sungmin bahkan Jaejoong.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti baby." Kyuhyun memutar matanya sebal mendengar komentar Siwon tadi. Lelaki ini sudah menggengamnya dalam telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun sadar sekarang bahwa dia tidak bisa berkutik jika Siwon sudah melancarkan aksinya. Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi dalam hati. Sejak kapan dia menjadi wanita yang membiarkan lelaki ini terlebih lagi Siwon adalah orang yang tidak seharusnya bersamanya, menjadi bertindak sesuka hatinya.

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini dirinya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih jika Siwon menyentuhnya. Sentuhan pria tinggi nan tampan itu, lembut maupun sedikit mendesak, selalu membuatnya melambung tinggi dan menginginkan lebih. Kyuhyun tahu mengapa, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Aku senang sekali baby, kau tidak membantingku kali ini karena sudah menciummu." ucapan Siwon tadi membuyarkan semua pikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Siwon dan memberikan pria itu seringainya yang paling sadis.

"Kau mau aku banting?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon terkekeh lalu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Tidak. Walau aku sedikit mengharapkan kau membantingku, sehingga aku bisa meminta sesuatu lagi darimu.. Aww! Baby!" seru Siwon kesakitan. Siwon melepas tubuh Kyuhyun dari dekapan eratnya dan mengelus pipi kanan dan telinga kirinya yang sekarang memerah karena baru saja ditarik oleh Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaganya. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas lalu sedikit menjauh dari Siwon selagi Siwon mengelus bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memelas dan sedikit cemberut membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa melihat raut wajah yang sangat tidak sesuai untuk yakuza sepertinya.

"Itu balasanku karena kau dengan seenak perutmu mencium orang lain tanpa izin dan berhubung tadi kau memelukku terlalu erat, aku hanya bisa mencubit dan menarik telingamu." Jelas Kyuhyun. Siwon yang sudah tidak lagi mengelus pipi dan telinganya hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Siwon merasa Kyuhyun itu adalah pribadi yang kontradiktif. Di satu sisi Kyuhyun adalah wanita yang cukup mandiri dan kuat bahkan cenderung galak dan ketus, namun di satu sisi Kyuhyun juga pribadi yang manja, mudah sekali ditebak dan manis. Siwon tersenyum, dia benar-benar menemukan seseorang yang akan membuat hidupnya selalu berwarna.

Siwon baru saja akan mencium Kyuhyun lagi saat dia menyadari kata Kyuhyun tentang pembalasan. Dengan seringai andalannya Siwon bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun lagi demi mendapatkan wajah memerah Kyuhyun. Siwon sepertinya kecanduan akan wajah imut dan manis milik Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Tapi kau menikmati ciuman kita bukan baby. Kau bahkan membalas ciumanku. Aku tidak menduga bahwa itu ciuman pertamamu. Kau mahir juga sayang." Bisik Siwon lagi membuat Kyuhyun bergidik geli lalu menjauhkan wajah Siwon dari telinganya dan berteriak di depan wajah Siwon.

"Aku itu pintar. Aku cukup meniru caramu menciumku dan.. Argh! Siwon! Kenapa kau membuatku menceritakan hal itu sih?!" pekik Kyuhyun setelah sadar bahwa dia sudah kelepasan bicara. Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai dia harus memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras. Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon keras agar Siwon menghentikan tawanya. Namun bukannya berhenti tertawa, tawa Siwon justru semakin keras walau Siwon juga sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Ahahaha.. Kau itu benar-benar lucu sayang. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu."

"Sudahlah. Percuma bicara denganmu. Aku kembali." Tukas Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh pria tinggi itu lalu berbalik meninggalkan Siwon. Akan tetapi, dengan cepat Siwon mencekal lengan Kyuhyun. Siwon masih ingin berduaan dengan Kyuhyun dan dia juga ingin menanyakan maksud Kyuhyun menariknya ke tempat ini.

"Baby, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Siwon masih memegang lengan Kyuhyun yang berusaha diambil kembali oleh si empunya. Namun begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Siwon, Kyuhyun, yang tadinya masih terus berusaha melepas tangannya, langsung berhenti dan menepuk dahinya seperti teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Siwon, kau harus menyimpan rahasia jika kita pacaran kepada orang lain. Aku tidak mau Sungmin eonnie tahu. Bisa hancur hidupku." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berlebihan. Kyuhyun bahkan sekarang tidak lagi berusaha melepaskan tangan Siwon dari lengannya. Kyuhyun justru mengambil tangan Siwon dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan memohon. Siwon kembali terkekeh melihat tingkat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Dengan santai, Siwon melepaskan satu tangan Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam balik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi sepertinya kita terlambat Kyu. Dengan kau menarikku kemari, itu sudah menjadi jawaban untuk mereka. Paling tidak mereka tahu bahwa kita dekat. Tinggal masalah waktu saja sampai mereka tahu kita berhubungan sebagai kekasih." Ucap Siwon sambil mencium punggung tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlalu memfokuskan pikirannya kepada reaksi mengerikan Sungmin jika dia tahu masalah hubungan ini sehingga tidak sadar Siwon mencium tangannya. Meskipun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak sadar dengan ciuman Siwon di tangannya, tapi dia sadar dengan ucapan Siwon tadi.

"Ah! Kau benar! Argh! Lalu kenapa kau ikut saja saat aku menarikmu?!"

"Bukannya kau yang bilang seperti ini. 'Ikut aku. Sekarang.' Mana bisa aku melawanmu baby."

"Kau baru saja melawanku saat kau menangkis seranganku dan menciumku tadi."

"Itu persoalan lain sayang. Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke tempat Sungmin-ssi dan Kangin hyung. Kau tidak mau mereka curiga bukan?!" ajak Siwon dan tanpa menunggu, Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke arah dimana Sungmin dan Kangin berada. Kyuhyun yang masih belum terima bahwa gara-gara Siwon kemungkinan besar Sungmin dan Kangin akan mengetahui hubungan mereka terus saja mengoceh dan memarahi Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memarahinya sesuka hatinya. Yang terpenting bagi Siwon, dia bisa terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun tanpa adanya penolakan dari Kyuhyun. Senyum dengan hiasan lesung pipi itu semakin lebar kala Siwon mulai bisa merasakan bahwa wanita di belakangnya ini lambat laun bisa menerima dirinya.

_Tinggal masalah waktu baby. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya. Can't wait for that to happen._

**Apartemen Kyuhyun**

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju pintu apartemennya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari lift. Hari ini begitu melelahkan dan menguras tenaganya baik fisik dan mental, terlebih lagi mental, karena pria tinggi yang merupakan anggota yakuza yang terus saja mengganggun Kyuhyun. Seharian ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa fokus terhadap pekerjaannya karena selalu memikirkan Siwon dan kejadian di gang buntu tadi. Kepala Kyuhyun serasa mau pecah karena semakin dia menyangkal perasaan yang dia miliki kepada Siwon, semakin Kyuhyun merasa debaran jantung dan gejolak aneh di perutnya menjadi membabi buta. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Siwon begitu mudah memenuhi pikirannya dalam waktu singkat. Padahal selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa terbebani apalagi sampai pusing seperti ini hanya karena pria yang mencoba mendekai dirinya.

Sesuatu tentang Siwon membuat Kyuhyun selalu ingin tahu, selalu merasakan perasaan berbeda entah menyenangkan maupun menyebalkan. Semua campur aduk bagi otak Kyuhyun namun satu hal yang pasti Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu yang kurang dalam hidupnya sekarang jika dia tidak bertemu dengan Siwon atau paling tidak mendengar kabar pria itu sehari saja. Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding disamping pintu apartemennya karena secara tidak langsung dia baru saja mengakui bahwa dia membutuhkan Siwon dan mencari kehadiran dirinya.

Kyuhyun masih akan membenturkan kepalanya lagi ketika ada satu tangan menahan dahinya agar tidak menyatu dengan dinding keras itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Tidak butuh seorang genius untuk mengetahui siapa yang menghentikan tindakannya tersebut. Kyuhyun sudah hafal dengan sentuhan dan aroma tubuh pria yang berdiri di sampingnya sekarang. Tidak mempunyai tenaga dan malas beragumen dengan pria tersebut, Kyuhyun membiarkannya menarik tubuhnya dan merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil dari pria itu.

"Aku lelah." Keluh Kyuhyun sedikit manja. Pria yang sudah jelas adalah Siwon itu, tersenyum kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu baby. Aku tahu."

"Kenapa sih kau dan kelompok yakuza lainnya harus melakukan hal keji seperti menghilangkan nyawa seseorang hanya karena persoalan sepele?! Tidak bisakah kalian saling berunding saja untuk mendapatkan solusi?! Kami polisi lelah harus membereskan semua masalah yang kalian timbulkan!" omel Kyuhyun memprotes cara dan tindakan yakuza kepada Siwon. Siwon semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan mempererat pelukannya sebagai tanda maaf darinya karena sudah membuat Kyuhyun menjadi lelah seperti sekarang ini. Siwon juga mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk membelai lembut surai coklat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri terbuai dengan belaian Siwon dan tanpa sadar melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang dan punggung Siwon sembari meremas jas yang dipakai oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun juga membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon sambil menghirup aroma khas Siwon yang memabukkan namun menenangkan itu. Mereka berdua terus berpelukan di luar apartemen Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan angin dingin yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Mereka berdua cukup hangat karena berbagi panas tubuh satu sama lain.

"Apa kau sudah tahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan di taman baby?" tanya Siwon setelah mereka terdiam beberapa menit. Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kau mau aku beritahu?" tanya Siwon yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Siwon terkejut.

"Kau tahu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun berharap Siwon sungguh mengetahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Itu akan sangat membantu untuk menuntaskan penyelidikan polisi saat ini. Siwon yang melihat wajah terkejut namun penuh pengharapan dari Kyuhyun itu menjadi tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium bibir Kyuhyun dan hal itulah yang dia lakukan. Siwon mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun membuat pipi bulat wanita ketus itu bersemu merah.

"Aku akan memberitahumu baby, asal kau janji tidak memberitahu pihak kepolisian jika kau tahu informasi ini dari aku, bagaimana?" tanya Siwon setelah kembali menarik kepala Kyuhyun untuk bersandar didadanya lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak memikirkan tawaran Siwon tadi. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia tidak memberitahu rekan-rekannya di kepolisian, tapi alasan apa yang harus dia utarakan jika Jaejoong atau Sungmin bertanya darimana Kyuhyun tahu informasi berharga itu.

"Bilang saja salah satu saksi yang tidak ingin ketahuan jati dirinya memberitahumu sayang. Mudah bukan." Ucap Siwon santai. Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal karena sekali lagi Siwon mampu membaca apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju dengan alasan yang diajukan Siwon tadi. Bagi Kyuhyun, alasan itu cukup masuk akal. Bisa saja saksi itu takut akan dicekalai oleh yakuza sehingga dia tidak mau dibeberkan identitasnya.

"Lalu siapa pelakunya Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Ternyata udara malam yang dingin akhirnya mengalahkan kehangatan pelukan Siwon. Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon untuk masuk tanpa ada sedikit rasa curiga atau pun cemas. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Siwon di sekitar kehidupannya. Siwon pun tanpa sungkan masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyuhyun dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang tamu lalu duduk di salah satu sofa panjang.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Kyuhyun menawari keramahannya sebagai tuan rumah. Siwon menjawab dengan apa saja yang ingin disuguhkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu pergi ke dapur menyiapkan minuman untuk Siwon. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun muncul lagi sambil membawakan secangkir teh hangat untuk Siwon. Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkir itu di depan Siwon sebelum dia duduk di salah satu sofa untuk satu orang yang terletak di samping sofa panjang.

"Terima kasih baby." Ucap Siwon dan memamerkan senyum menawannya itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk singkat lalu mengulang pertanyaan di luar apartemennya tadi.

"Lalu siapa pelakunya?"

"Pelakunya adalah salah satu anggota kelompok kami baby. Orang tersebut sudah masuk black list karena dia pengkhianat. Orang itu telah banyak merugikan kelompok kami sebab dia sudah membocorkan beberapa rahasia kelompok kami kepada saingan kelompok kami walaupun rahasia itu bukan rahasia besar." Jelas Siwon kemudian menyeruput teh hangat buatan kekasihnya tersebut. Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan informasi itu. Tampaknya ada masalah intern di kelompok Siwon.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin memastikan agar nantinya informasi ini tidak menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar karena sudah menyangkut anggota kelompok Ohara.

"Sangat yakin. Aku sendiri yang melakukan penyelidikan untuk membongkar kedok orang itu. Setelah terbongkar dan dia melakukan hal bodoh dengan membunuh salah satu pemimpin di kelompok kami, kakek menyuruhku untuk membereskan dia." Sahut Siwon dengan seringai di wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik ketakutan kala melihat seringai Siwon yang terlihat sangat kejam dan dingin bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sekali lagi membuat cacatan untuk dirinya bahwa jangan sekali-kali membuat masalah dengan Siwon. Pria didepannya ini memang mengerikan dan berbahaya.

"Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika aku memberikan informasi ini kepada pihak kepolisian, alih-alih kami bisa sedikit berdamai dengan kalian meski hanya sebentar." Lanjut Siwon lagi, memutus lamunan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sadar dengan ucapan Siwon berdecak kesal lalu menghampiri pria itu dan memukul lengannya keras.

"Auch! Kenapa lagi sih baby?!"

"Seharusnya kau berdamai sepenuhnya dengan kami dan bukannya hanya sementara."

"Oh, maksudmu agar aku selalu damai denganmu dan kita bisa terus bersama ya. Aku tergoda dengan tawaran manismu itu sayang, tapi begini lebih bagus untuk kita. Hidupmu dan hidupku akan jadi lebih berwarna." Sahut Siwon santai dan langsung saja menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memposisikan tubuhnya di pangkuan Siwon. Siwon merangkul erat pinggang Kyuhyun agar wanita bermulut pedas itu tidak pergi kemana-mana. Namun Siwon sedikit terperangah karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberontak. Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Siwon ke pangkuannya dan dia justru memiringkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di leher Siwon agar bisa melihat wajah Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat datar dan tidak memperdulikan wajah terkejut Siwon akan tingkahnya yang tidak banyak protes saat Siwon memeluknya.

"Yang ada hidupku jadi semakin sulit karena harus kucing-kucingan dengan orang terdekatku untuk menutupi apa pekerjaanmu." Sahut Kyuhyun menimpali ucapan Siwon di awal tadi. Mendengar komentar Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung menghilangkan keterkejutannya dari sikap Kyuhyun yang lambat laun menerima sentuhannya dengan sukarela. Dia lalu tertawa geli dan memberikan beberapa kecupan di seluruh wajah Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Siwon terkejut karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Bagi Siwon ini merupakan perubahan yang sangat diinginkan oleh Siwon. Perubahan yang ekstrem namun menyenangkan.

"Siwon, apa benar kau tidak akan terkena masalah dengan kelompokmu? Aku tahu kakekmu yang menyuruhmu tapi apa anggota lain tidak masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan Siwon dari ciuman kecilnya. Pria pewaris kelompok yakuza itu tersenyum simpul mendengar nada khawatir di suara Kyuhyun. Siwon saat ini bahagia. Tampaknya usahanya sebulan terakhir ini membuahkan hasil.

"Aw, kau mengkhawatirkan aku baby. Aku senang sekali." Begitu perkataan itu keluar dari bibir Siwon, satu tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas langsung mencubit pinggang Siwon sehingga Siwon harus melepas satu lengannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun untuk mengelus pinggang yang dicubit Kyuhyun. Siwon meringis kesakitan namun senyum masih tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Kau ini. Serius sedikit. Kau bisa terlibat masalah serius jika kau ketahuan membantuku yang notabene adalah polisi. Kami musuh kalian. Titik."

"Tenang saja sayang. Mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhku. Tidak jika mereka masih sayang nyawa mereka." Sahut Siwon mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang serius khawatir terhadap Siwon. Siwon membelai rambut Kyuhyun dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan serius.

"Dan aku akan memastikan kau dan teman-temanmu tidak akan tersentuh oleh mereka. Tidak akan selama aku masih hidup. Mengerti?" Kyuhyun memandang balik Siwon mencari kejujuran dan keseriusan dari kata-kata pria yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun tidak menemukan kebohongan dari mata hitam Siwon. Dengan sedikit menghemburkan nafas Kyuhyun hanya menjawab janji Siwon itu pelan.

"Sesukamu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat namun Kyuhyun tahu Siwon mengerti arti ucapannya tadi. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon paham bahwa Kyuhyun percaya padanya. Kyuhyun memang percaya pada Siwon dan dia sudah mulai menyadari bahwa semua usaha yang dia lakukan untuk mencegah dirinya jatuh cinta terhadap Siwon tidak membuahkan hasil. Bagaimana usahanya bisa berhasil jika Siwon selalu mengganggu pikirannya, selalu membuatnya melayang dengan sentuhan lembut dan terkadang kasar tapi menghanyutkan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan berhasil.

Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa menyangkal rasa aneh yang selalu dia rasakan ketika bersama Siwon adalah rasa yang baru, sedikit menakutkan, namun selalu membuatnya melambung dan nyaman. Kyuhyun tahu ini saatnya dia menyerah pada egonya dan mengikuti kata hatinya. Dengan pemikiran itu, Kyuhyun memberanikan hatinya karena ini hal baru baginya. Tidak mudah untuk mengakui ini di depan Siwon tapi Siwon berhak tahu. Tapi sebelum itu Kyuhyun juga ingin memastikan satu hal.

"Siwon."

"Hm."

"Apa kau benar mencintaiku?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon sedikit menyatukan kedua alis tebalnya bingung. Siwon bingung karena pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi seperti meragukan perasaannya terhadap wanita manis itu. Padahal menurut Siwon, dia sudah dengan segenap hatinya berusaha memenangkan hati Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Siwon balik. Kyuhyun memutar matanya karena Siwon selalu saja menggodanya saat Kyuhyun menginginkan jawaban serius dari Siwon.

"Aku serius Siwon." Sergah Kyuhyun kesal karena Siwon selalu saja begitu. Siwon tersenyum menanggapi Kyuhyun yang cemberut karena menganggap dirinya main-main.

"Aku juga serius baby. Jika kau masih belum bisa merasakan betapa aku tergila-gila denganmu berarti ada yang salah dengan otak dan hatimu baby." Sahut Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya yang sudah bulat itu karena sindiran tak langsung atas ketidak inginannya mengakui setiap usaha Siwon untuk membuatnya jatuh hati terhadap pria itu. Sedangkan Siwon tertawa geli karena melihat wajah imut Kyuhyun. Dengan lembut Siwon meletakkan satu telapak tangannya di pipi bulat Kyuhyun, membelainya dengan ibu jarinya lalu manarik wajah Kyuhyun dan menyatukan dahi mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu Kyu. Aku bahkan rela mati untukmu." Bisik Siwon lirih. Suara Siwon terdengar sungguh-sungguh dan itu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun juga ikut membelai pipi Siwon.

"Jangan bicara soal kematian. Aku tidak suka." Bisik Kyuhyun memprotes ucapan Siwon. Kyuhyun memang tidak mau mendengar kata kematian dari bibir Siwon karena pekerjaan Siwon terlebih lagi posisinya berdekatan dengan kata tersebut.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menjauhkan wajahny dari Siwon dan menatapnya intens.

"Siwon." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ya baby."

"Kau yakin bisa membuatku balik mencintaimu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin sekali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sebelum dia mencurahkan apa yang ada dihatinya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah berhasil." Jawab Siwon dengan percaya diri. Siwon bahkan mencubit hidung Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menampik tangan Siwon yang mencubit hidungnya tersebut. Siwon tertawa puas melihat Kyuhyun mengelus hidungnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Percaya diri sekali." Kelitnya menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena ucapan Siwon. Siwon masih tertawa meski hanya kekehan ringan. Siwon lalu memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun lagi dengan kedua tangannya dan menyerukkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kegelian karena hembusan nafas Siwon di lehernya. Terlebih lagi ketika Siwon mengucapkan hal yang membuatnya merona.

"Tentu saja, karena kau memang sudah mencintaiku." Kyuhyun tidak membantah sedikit pun ucapan Siwon, menambah daftar keterkejutan Siwon malam itu. Siwon baru saja ingin menanyakan mengapa Kyuhyun bertingkah aneh saat ini tapi sudah terlebih dulu dipotong oleh panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon."

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali memanggil namaku malam ini. Keberuntungan apa yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku sehingga kau manis sekali sekarang baby?" tanya Siwon bercanda. Kyuhyun kali ini mengikuti jejak Siwon mencubit hidung mancungnya itu dengan keras sehingga hidung Siwon sama merahnya dengan hidung Kyuhyun tadi.

"Diamlah. Aku hanya mengatakan ini satu kali jadi dengarkan dengan baik." Perintah Kyuhyun tegas dan langsung membuat Siwon menutup mulutnya. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum mengambil nafas dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Kemudian Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan lekat lalu tersenyum manis. Senyum itu tentu saja membuat Siwon terpaku karena kaget bukan main. Belum selesai keterkejutan Siwon, daftarnya bertambah lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang mendekatkan wajahnya, menutup matanya perlahan dan akhirnya menekan bibir sintalnya ke bibir joker Siwon. Ciuman singkat karena Kyuhyun langsung menarik wajahnya dan kembali tersenyum. Senyumnya semakin melebar kala dia melihat betapa lucunya wajah Siwon yang mematung karena ciuman darinya. Kyuhyun menunggu Siwon bereaksi sebelum dia mengatakan hal yang pasti akan membuat Siwon senang bukan kepalang.

"Baby?" tanya Siwon masih bingung dengan tindakan Kyuhyun baru saja.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ungkap Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumnya. Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah tampan Siwon. Mulai dari dahi, alis, hidung dan sampai ke bibir Siwon.

"Aku mencintaimu yakuza bodoh." Ulang Kyuhyun mengakui perasaannya selama ini. Perasaan yang mungkin sudah dia rasakan sejak peristiwa gulali di festival malam beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kyuhyun menunggu reaksi Siwon selanjutnya namun pria itu hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya membulat sempurna. Kyuhyun memutar matanya kesal karena kurangnya reaksi dari pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau mau terus diam seperti orang bodoh atau kau akan melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal. Siwon akhirnya terbangun juga dari shok yang dia alami akibat pengakuan Kyuhyun. Siwon juga mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. Dengan seringai andalannya, tiba-tiba saja Siwon melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Dia lalu menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut dan punggung Kyuhyun dan membopong tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berteriak kaget dengan perbuatan Siwon. Lengannya reflek mengalung di leher Siwon agar dirinya tidak terjatuh.

"Dimana kamarmu baby?" tanya Siwon sambil menggerling nakal kepada Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah karena dia mengerti maksud Siwon menanyakan keberadaan kamarnya. Kyuhyun terpaku sebentar untuk menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh sebelum menyeringai jahil.

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"

"Agar aku bisa memberikan hadiah yang terindah dan pastinya memuaskanmu baby."

"Oh ya? Aku jadi ingin lihat hadiah apa itu."

"Maka dari itu sayang, tunjukkan dimana kamarmu?" tanya Siwon lagi dan kali ini Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu pintu di dekat ruang tamu. Tanpa pikir panjang Siwon segera membawa Kyuhyun ke arah pintu tersebut dan tak lama setelah mereka berdua masuk, terdengar tawa dan pada akhirnya desahan dari dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih sepanjang malam yang dingin itu.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Back again (I told you) :p Ini chappy terakhir dari triple update, tapi bukan ending FF ini #plak

Oke, first, muup kalau ga ada NCnya.. Ga bisa buat NC (tapi baca jagonya ^_^v). Terus muup juga (banyak banget muupnya) kalau alurnya jadi aneh tapi emang aq sengaja buat Kyumom jatuh cinta dalam waktu singkat sama Wondad. Ga sabar soalnya #hadeuh

Kalau wonkyu momentnya kurang, jangan kejar nao sampai ke ujung dunia yak.. Cape cin.. XDD

Udah ah, jadi ngelantur. Itu aja dulu. Seperti biasa typo dan kegaringan dianggap angin lalu aja yak..

Hope you like it, don't forget to leave a mark and enjoy..

Sankyu & Peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	6. Chapter 6A

**Title : ****Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza 6A**

**Pairing :** Wonkyu, Kangmin, Yunjae

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt Humor, Lots of Swearing, OOC

**Summary**** :** I'm on the good side, he's on the bad side. So is it wrong to love him? Let's found out.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menerobos ke dalam kamar tidur Kyuhyun. Sinar yang menyilaukan mata itu membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar matahari. Kyuhyun bangkit perlahan dari tidurnya lalu menggosok kedua matanya agar rasa kantuk itu hilang. Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya namun sesuatu menghambatnya, lebih tepatnya satu lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya membuatnya tak bisa pergi dari tempat tidurnya tersebut. Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan lengan siapa yang memeluknya sekarang, tetapi beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun baru mengingat kejadian semalam. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa betapa mudahnya dia memberikan harta yang dia jaga hanya untuk pasangan hidupnya kelak kepada pria di sampingnya sekarang. Pasangan hidup. Kyuhyun memandang sekali lagi pria yang masih terlelap sambil memeluk pinggangnya secara posesif itu. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum melihat wajah damai Siwon, wajah yang sungguh berbeda ketika pria itu terjaga. Siwon terlihat keras dan penuh wibawa sehingga orang lain yang menatapnya akan segan atau mungkin takut kepada yakuza tampan tersebut.

Maksud hati ingin cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidur, tidak jadi Kyuhyun lakukan. Kyuhyun justru membenarkan posisinya di samping Siwon. Kyuhyun menyelipkan lengan rampingnya di pinggang dan punggung Siwon, sehingga pria itu tanpa sadar semakin mengeratkan pelukannya manakala merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun di lehernya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi dan dia sedikit tertawa jika mengingat betapa anehnya situasi dia sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengira bahwa dia akan bersama dengan orang yang seharusnya tidak menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi cinta memang tidak mengenal apapun jika sudah bersarang di hati seseorang. Saat ini, Kyuhyun tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya kelak karena memutuskan berhubungan dengan Siwon. Yang Kyuhyun tahu, Kyuhyun tidak mau kehilangan Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur mencintai Siwon.

Pertanyaan awal Kyuhyun tadi tentang mengapa dia begitu mudah menyerahkan dirinya kepada Siwon terjawab sudah. Dia tidak menyesal karena sudah menyerahkan miliknya yang paling berharga itu kepada Siwon. Kyuhyun yakin pilihannya benar dan Kyuhyun tahu Siwon tidak akan mengecewakannya. Kyuhyun tahu itu.

**Kantor Polisi – Ruangan Pribadi Jaejoong**

Jaejoong berjalan mondar mandir di ruangan pribadinya dengan tidak sabaran. Terlihat jelas kecemasan di wajah cantik kapten kepolisian tersebut. Jaejoong sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Jaejoong memang cemas. Sangat cemas. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun belum juga datang bekerja sampai sesiang ini. Kyuhyun juga tidak mengabari perihal ketidak hadiran dirinya. Jaejoong berusaha menghubungi ponsel dan telepon rumah di apartemen Kyuhyun, namun tidak dijawab oleh polisi wanita manis tersebut.

Jaejoong terus saja berjalan dengan perasaan tak menentu. Dalam benaknya Jaejoong memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Yunho jika tahu adiknya tak ketahuan kabarnya. Oh, dia sudah merinding hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Yunho pasti akan menghukumnya dengan keras. Jaejoong makin berjalan mondar mandir dengan cepat sampai dia tidak mendengar bunyi dering ponselnya sendiri. Baru setelah kesekian kalinya ponsel itu berdering baru Jaejoong terhenyak dan melihat siapa orang yang berani mengganggu dirinya. Betapa senangnya Jaejoong ketika penelepon itu adalah Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jaejoong langsung menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Yoboseyo. Kyunnie! Kau dimana?! Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon yang ada di apartemenmu juga hah?! Aku cemas sekali!" Pekik Jaejoong membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya. Kyuhyun memutar matanya sebal dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang khawatir berlebihan terhadapnya.

"Eonnie itu cemas karena aku atau eonnie cemas karena hukuman dari Yunho oppa jika dia tahu eonnie tidak mengetahui keberadaanku sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Kyuhyun tahu persis seperti apa Yunho jika Jaejoong yang notabene telah dititipi Yunho untuk menjaga Kyuhyun, tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu seperti apa konsekuensi yang diterima oleh Jaejoong. Bisa-bisa Jaejoong harus mengambil cuti lagi jika Yunho sudah menghukumnya.

"Um.. itu.. itu.." gagap Jaejoong karena tersudut oleh pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tahu dia sudah menang, tertawa lepas dan senang.

"Ahahaha, sudahlah eonnie. Aku hanya bercanda. Oh ya eonnie, hari ini dan besok aku ijin ya. Kau boleh memotong cutiku." Sahut Kyuhyun lagi. Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Cuti? Jaejoong heran karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun meminta cuti. Selama ini biar Jaejoong memintanya untuk cuti untuk sekedar beristirahat, Kyuhyun selalu menolah mentah-mentah. Dia selalu bilang cuti tanpa ada kegiatan apapun hanya buang-buang waktu. Jaejoong selalu merasa terbebani jika Kyuhyun sudah seperti itu bukan karena Yunho yang mengira dirinya tak pernah mengabulkan permohonan cuti Kyuhyun melainkan karena Jaejoong khawatir Kyuhyun akan kelelahan karena terlalu sering bekerja. Maka dari itu, bisa dibayangkan betapa penasarannya Jaejoong atas alasan Kyuhyun mengambil cuti kali ini, apalagi Kyuhyun meminta bukan satu melainkan dua hari.

"Buat apa kau meminta ijin tidak masuk Kyunnie? Kau sedang ada masalah? Lalu kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Wanita cantik itu benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu di apartemen Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang mendengar Jaejoong kembali bertanya secara beruntun hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas itu hanya dapat memutar matanya. Kyuhyun kesal karena Jaejoong dan Yunho terlalu mencemaskannya sehingga setiap tindakannya harus dimonitor. Demi tuhan, Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Jaejoong. Apa dia berterus terang saja atau tidak. Kyuhyun sedikit takut dengan reaksi Jaejoong jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Meskipun wanita bermarga Jung itu sudah tahu Siwon adalah kekasihnya tapi Jaejoong dan juga Yunho belum tahu apa profesi kekasihnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun meniup poninya lalu memutar kepalanya ke belakang sedikit dan melihat wajah puas Siwon yang tangannya masih saja melingkar rapi di pinggangnya. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Siwon bersandar pada tumpukan bantal yang ditata olehnya di sandaran tempat tidur dengan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang sehingga punggung Kyuhyun menempel pada dada Siwon. Keduanya masih dalam keadaan telanjang hanya saja Kyuhyun menutupi bagian bawah mereka berdua dan bagian depan dadanya dengan selimut.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon dan dengan sedikit gerakan bibir dia bertanya apakah seharusnya dia jujur kepada Jaejoong atau tidak. Berhubung Kyuhyun menggunakan pengeras suara, jadi seluruh pembicaraannya dengan Jaejoong, Siwon pun dapat mendengarnya. Siwon mengerti gerak bibir Kyuhyun yang meminta pendapatnya semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Baginya, jika Kyuhyun sampai bertanya seperti tadi berarti wanita putih didepannya ini sudah mempercayainya seratus persen. Siwon baru saja akan mengangguk ketika ide jahil terbersit di otaknya. Dengan santai Siwon mengangkat bahunya seakan dia tidak perduli dan menyerahkan semua keputusan kepada Kyuhyun.

Mendapatkan respon yang sangat tidak membantu itu, Kyuhyun lalu mendelikkan matanya dan berbalik kesal. Tahu bahwa Siwon tidak akan banyak membantu akhirnya Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Apalagi kapten wanita itu sudah teriak-teriak tidak jelas sejak Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Siwon.

"Eonnie, please don't shout like that. I can hear you perfectly fine. Gosh! Aku ada di apartemenku eonnie. Maaf jika aku tidak mengangkat teleponmu tadi, aku.. erm.. aku sedikit sibuk. Lalu.. Aww! Kenapa kau menggigitku?!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan. Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Siwon dan karena kesal dia langsung mendaratkan cubitannya di lengan Siwon yang masih setia melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Siwon yang baru saja menggigit leher Kyuhyun, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa dan merintih kesakitan pada waktu yang sama. Siwon ingin tertawa karena melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang marah namun masih menggemaskan itu tapi dia juga menahan sakit karena cubitan dengan sepenuh hati yang dilayangkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Kau kenapa?!" pekik Jaejoong lagi semakin tidak bisa tenang sejak dia mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun tadi. Suara Jaejoong yang keras membuat Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa dia masih tersambung dengan Jaejoong. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menjawab Jaejoong sebelum kakak iparnya itu curiga.

"Erm.. itu.. itu.. bukan apa-apa eonnie."

"Kau tadi bilang kau digigit. Digigit apa?" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan nada kecemasan yang sama. Jaejoong heran karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memelihara binatang peliharaan.

"Um.. Digigit.. itu.. Nyamuk! Ya nyamuk eonnie." jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya dan berharap Jaejoong percaya. Dia kembali memincingkan matanya sebal ke arah Siwon yang sekarang justru semakin gencar menciumi leher dan bahu Kyuhyun. Dengan tanpa perasaan, Kyuhyun menepuk kepala kekasihnya itu dan menggerakkan bibirnya lagi berkata 'hentikan bodoh!' sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah jika hanya nyamuk yang menggigitmu?" Jaejoong masih belum percaya sepenuhnya kepada Kyuhyun. Dia berpikir jangan-jangan Kyuhyun sedang diserang oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan. Polisi cantik itu kehilangan logika bepikirnya karena terlalu mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri menjadi kelabakan untuk menjawab keingin tahuan Jaejoong. Sedikit tergagap, Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh ulah Siwon tadi.

"Itu.. em.. soalnya aku.. aku.. aku tidak suka dia menggigitku karena akan meninggalkan bekas di kulit putihku. Ya begitu eonnie." Dalam pikirannya Kyuhyun sudah menepuk dahinya berulang kali ketika dia mengucapkan alasan konyol itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bodoh karena hampir semua orang yang mengenalya tahu dia tidak perduli dengan masalah seperti itu. Terlebih lagi hanya soal kulit yang menjadi merah hanya gara-gara gigitan seekor nyamuk. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan bertanya semakin gencar. Dan benar saja, tidak berselang semenit, Jaejoong sudah bertanya dan kali ini sepertinya Jaejoong sedikit curiga.

"Kau yakin? Sejak kapan kau perduli dengan masalah kulit Kyunnie? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Jaejoong curiga. Kyuhyun menghela nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab Jaejoong. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga alasannya kali ini bisa diterima akal sehat Jaejoong, karena jika tidak, ada seseorang yang akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal karena kekacauan yang telah dia buat.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun eonnie. Aku ini juga perempuan. Tentu saja sesekali aku memperhatikan masalah kulitku." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Kesal karena Jaejoong cerewet sekali meski dalam hati Kyuhyun merasa senang kakak iparnya begitu menyayanginya sehingga merasa cemas seperti sekarang.

"Sudahlah eonnie. Jangan membahas soal nyamuk kurang ajar itu. Nanti aku akan membinasakannya. Dia akan menyesal telah menggigit leher seorang Jung Kyuhyun." Ancam Kyuhyun tegas sembali kembali melihat ke arah Siwon yang menanggapi ancaman tersebut dengan senyuman manis. Sepertinya ancaman Kyuhyun kurang berpengaruh karena dengan santainya Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun lalu berbisik.

"Choi Kyuhyun. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Choi Kyuhyun, baby." Bisik Siwon mesra di telinga Kyuhyun sehingga menimbulkan kegelian di seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegang telinganya dan sekali lagi menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, 'berani kau berulah lagi, akan aku potong anggota tubuhmu yang menggantung itu.' Siwon langsung memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan penuh ancaman dari Kyuhyun. Kali ini sepertinya ancaman Kyuhyun berhasil karena Siwon merasa sedikit ketakutan dengan ancaman itu. Puas dengan kekasihnya yang mau menjaga sikap selama dia berbicara dengan Jaejoong, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Dia pun mengelus lembut pipi Siwon lalu mengecupnya singkat, membuat si empunya pipi memamerkan gigi putihnya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah jika kau yakin Kyunnie. Aku ijinkan kau cuti, tapi kau harus memberitahu kabarmu minimal dua kali sehari agar oppamu tidak menerorku." Suara Jaejoong lagi-lagi membuyarkan kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Kyuhyun berpaling sekali lagi ke arah ponselnya dan menjawab Jaejoong.

"Baik eonnie, walau menelepon dua kali sehari terlalu berlebihan bagiku, tapi demi eonnie aku akan melakukannya. Jangan khawatir soal aku selama aku cuti. Aku hanya ada kegiatan saja dengan seseorang." Jawab Kyuhyun lega sekaligus gugup. Lega karena Jaejoong mengijinkannya. Gugup karena Kyuhyun tak mungkin memberitahu Jaejoong kalau dia akan pergi bersama dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun memang akan pergi bersama Siwon untuk berdiskusi tentang informasi masalah kasus yang sedang diselidiki oleh Kyuhyun dan tim kepolisian di tempat Kyuhyun,sekaligus mengambil bukti agar Kyuhyun bisa langsung memproses kasus itu dan mengajukan ke jaksa penuntut. Kyuhyun sungguh bersyukur dengan bantuan Siwon kali ini. Informasi dan bukti tersebut akan sangat membantu menyelesaikan kasus yang ditanganinya karena itu Kyuhyun mau saja pergi bersamanya meski Kyuhyun bisa menduga pria tinggi itu mempunyai agenda lain dengan mengajaknya pergi. Tapi itu masalah lain. Menurut Kyuhyun, perjalanan mereka ini tidak akan merepotkan dan membawa masalah untuk dirinya bukan. Siwon pastinya tidak akan mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat yang aneh bukan.

"Oke baby. Kau sudah dapat ijin dari Jaejoong noona sekarang aku mau hadiahku." Sahut Siwon tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun menatap Siwon bingung dengan pernyataannya tadi. Hadiah? Hadiah apa?

"Hadiah karena aku sudah diam saja saat kau sedang menyelesaikan obrolanmu dengan Jaejoong noona." Tegas Siwon setelah dia bisa membaca raut wajah kebingungan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya dan langsung menepuk lagi kepala Siwon.

"Aduh! Kenapa sih baby?!" seru Siwon tidak terima karena sejak tadi diberikan tanda-tanda 'kasih sayang' oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hadiah apanya?! Yang ada aku harus mengajarimu sopan santun ketika ada orang lain sedang menelepon. Kenapa kau menggigit leherku? Memangnya kau Edward Cullen?!" seru Kyuhyun geram. Pasalnya hampir saja Siwon membuat Jaejoong tahu jika Kyuhyun baru saja menghabiskan malam bersamanya. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri tampak kebingungan dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Wajar saja, Kyuhyun secara tak sadar menyebutkan salah satu tokoh film yang beberapa hari yang lalu sempat ditontonnya bersama Sungmin.

"Edward Cullen? Siapa itu? Jangan bilang dia mantan kekasihmu baby. Jika benar, kau sudah secara tidak langsung mengirimnya ke alam baka." Ancam Siwon serius. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya tak percaya jika Siwon tidak tahu siapa orang yang dia bicarakan. Terlebih lagi dengan ancamannya tadi. Kekasihnya tersebut sangat posesif.

"Aish! Apa kau tidak pernah menonton film? Edward Cullen itu tokoh fiksi Wonnie! Dia itu vampir tampan yang romantis, meski menurutku lebih tampan Jacob sih."

"Tampan?! Romantis?! Lalu siapa tadi? Jacob? Siapa lagi Jacob?! Baby kenapa teman priamu banyak sekali?!" teriak Siwon tak senang dengan informasi baru yang diterimanya. Siwon tidak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang menjelaskan bahwa semua pria tadi hanya tokoh fiksi didalam film. Bagi Siwon, mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan pria lain tampan dan romantis sudah membuat darahnya bergejolak karena cemburu.

Pria dengan dua lesung pipi itu langsung menarik wajah Kyuhyun agar menatap langsung ke matanya yang sudah memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam dan juga curiga. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuka mulutnya semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang menurutnya kebodohan luar biasa dari Siwon.

"Siwon! Aish! Sudahlah, bicara denganmu hanya membuatku sakit kepala." Tukas Kyuhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan pegangan Siwon terhadap dirinya. Tetapi Siwon punya pikiran lain ketika dia mendengar ucapan kekasih tercintanya itu. Dengan cepat Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun terlentang di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangannyya terperangkap oleh pegangan Siwon. Siwon pun memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Kyuhyun dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang hanya bisa diartikan oleh Kyuhyun dengan satu kata, mesum.

"Siwon! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kyuhyun sedikit takut melihat raut wajah Siwon yang menelanjanginya itu, namun wajah Kyuhyun tetap saja memerah kala pandangan tajam Siwon terarah langsung kepadanya.

"Kau bilang jangan bicara. Jadi aku langsung beraksi saja. Akan aku buat kau melupakan Edward dan juga Jacob, baby."

"Tapi kenapa kau menekan tubuhku seperti ini? Lepas!" seru Kyuhyun tegas. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Siwon namun usahanya sia-sia karena Siwon terlalu kuat untuknya.

"Ck..ck.. Baby, kau tidak pernah belajar ya. Kalau aku tidak memegangmu seperti ini, kau pasti sudah kabur dariku."

"Tentu saja bodoh. Siapa yang mau dekat-dekat dengan kuda mesum macam kau. Lagipula kenapa kau justru membuang waktu kita sih? Bukankah kau bilang kita harus pergi sekarang?"

"Itu bisa menunggu besok. Sekarang aku mau dirimu baby."

"Tapi Siw..mpht..mph.." suara teriakan Kyuhyun teredam oleh bibir Siwon yang sekarang menempel dan mengisap bibir sintalnya. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memberontak perlahan mulai terbawa suasana dan membiarkan Siwon 'memakannya'. Dengan ciuman panas itu sebagai permulaan, keduanya meneruskan kemesraan mereka seperti yang mereka lakukan kemarin malam dan melupakan rencana mereka untuk pergi hari ini.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Hihihi.. Pendek ya.. Maafin y amazing readers, nao sengaja.. *kabur sebelum disambit sama amazing readers* Ini ada part B-nya.

Tidak ada kata lain selain silahkan enjoy chapter ini.. Moga2 suka dan ga terlalu ancur ya.. Please excuse the typos.. ^^v

Sankyu & Peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	7. Chapter 6B

**Title : ****Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza 6B**

**Pairing :** Wonkyu, Kangmin, Yunjae

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt Humor, Lots of Swearing, OOC

**Summary**** :** I'm on the good side, he's on the bad side. So is it wrong to love him? Let's found out.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Esok Hari – Kediaman Keluarga Ohara**

"Kau itu kuda gila." Sahut Kyuhyun datar namun bisa dilihat betapa kesalnya Kyuhyun sekarang dari wajahnya yang mengeras dan senyumnya yang menyeramkan. Sedangkan orang yang disebut sebagai kuda gila oleh Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh ringan dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lallu menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya Jepang yang sangat luas itu.

"Siwon! Kau gila apa?! Ini rumahmu! Untuk apa kita kemari?!" bisik Kyuhyun ketus. Siwon masih diam dan terus menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Selamat datang tuan muda!" sapa semua anak buah Siwon serempak menyambut kedatangannya. Siwon tidak menggubris salam mereka. Dia justru berhenti berjalan dan memandang salah satu anggota dari kelompoknya itu.

"Dimana kakek?" tanya Siwon datar.

"Tuan besar ada di kamarnya tuan muda. Beliau sedang bersama dengan Kangin-san." Jawabnya sopan. Siwon mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya membawa serta Kyuhyun dibelankangnya. Sedangkan semua anggota kelompok Ohara yang melihat tuan muda mereka membawa serta seorang wanita menjadi terheran-heran dibuatnya. Mereka baru kali ini melihat Siwon membawa seorang wanita ke rumah ini. Mereka semua berasumsi bahwa Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Siwon yang tergolong spesial.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang sudah dikenal secara luas akibat diseret oleh Siwon tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata keberatan dari Kyuhyun, hanya bisa memendam kekesalannya kepada Siwon. Dalam benaknya, Kyuhyun akan benar-benar memberikan ganjaran kepada Siwon setelah mereka keluar dari tempat ini. Kyuhyun sudah menyusun rencana yang pasti akan membuat Siwon kapok untuk terus berbuat seenaknya terhadap dirinya. Sepertinya memisahkan 'adik' kesayangan Siwon bisa menjadi salah satu cara yang ampuh. Senyum, atau lebih tepatnya seringai berbahaya muncul di wajah manis Kyuhyun. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke apartemennya dan 'menghukum' Siwon.

Kyuhyun terlalu terbawa alam pikirannya sendiri sampai dia tak sadar sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu kertas dan Siwon telah membukanya. Baru ketika suara Siwon memanggilnya Kyuhyun menyadari dimana dia berada sekarang. Dia melihat seorang pria berumur sekitar 60 tahunan dan Kangin ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Mata Kyuhyun mengarah kepada Siwon untuk meminta penjelasan tapi melihat Siwon membungkuk hormat kepada pria tua tersebut, Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia justru dengan kikuk ikut membungkuk dan duduk bersimpuh dengan tegak seperti halnya Siwon sekarang.

"Kakek." Sapa Siwon sopan. Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya ketika dia mendengar siapa pria tua yang dipanggiloleh Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah dengar dari Siwon tentang asal usul Siwon dan sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan orang yang sudah membesarkan Siwon dan akan menyerahkan tampuk kepemimpinan kepada Siwon jika saatnya tiba. Kyuhyun telah bertemu secara langsung pemimpin kelompok Ohara, Ryuichiro Ohara.

"Siwon-chan." Balas Ryuichiro dengan senyum tiga jarinya. Pemimpin yakuza yang ditakuti itu langsung berubah menjadi kakek yang ceria ketika bertemu muka dengan cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Kakek! Sudah berapa kali jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu. Kenapa kau senang sekali memanggilku seperti itu?!" tolak Siwon kesal karena panggilan sayang Ryuichiro. Kyuhyun dan Kangin yang mendengar keberatan Siwon, hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mencoba menahan tawa yang siap keluar setiap saat. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun, dia menjadi memiliki bahan untuk mengolok-olok Siwon. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak kuat untuk menahan tawanya, dia bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa tidak sopan tertawa lepas dihadapan orang yang lebih tua apalagi dihormati seperti Ryuichiro.

"Tapi kenapa Siwon-chan? Bukankah itu artinya kakek sangat menyayngimu." Keluh Ryuichiro sambil cemberut karena tolakan Siwon tadi. Siwon semakin kesal. Bisa dilihat ada tanda persegi di dahinya lalu delikan matanya tajam menatap sang kakek.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti atau aku akan keluar dari rumah ini dan tinggal di apartemenku sendiri." Ancam Siwon.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ya ampun Siwon kenapa kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda sedikit saja." Sahut Ryuichiro akhirnya mengalah.

"Bercandaanmu tidak lucu orang tua."

"Siwon!" seru Kyuhyun karena dia merasa Siwon mulai tidak sopan terhadap kakeknya sendiri.

"Ahahaha! Kau masih bisa membuatku tertawa Siwon." Ujar Ryuichiro sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan cucunya itu. Siwon pun hanya mendengus lalu menyeringai.

"Bukankah itu termasuk tugasku." Sahut Siwon menimpali. Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kebingungan dengan interaksi kakek dan cucu tersebut. Sedangkan Kangin ikut tersenyum karena dia paham bahwa keduanya memang seperti itu jika sudah bertatap muka.

"Sudahlah. Jika terus-terusan tertawa seperti ini denganmu aku bisa mati."

"Kau tidak mati semudah itu orang tua." Ujar Siwon lagi yang baru saja akan dibantah lagi oleh Kyuhyun jika tidak karena tangan Kangin yang memegang lengannya. Kangin menggeleng sambil tersenyum seakan mengatakan untuk membiarkan saja Siwon dan kakeknya seperti itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk menyetujui permintaan tak terucap dari Kangin.

"Lalu siapa nona muda yang cantik ini Siwon? Pacar barumu?" tanya Ryuichiro santai. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap tajam kala Ryuichiro mengatakan pacar baru.

_Memangnya pacar Siwon ada berapa orang sebelum aku?_ Batin Kyuhyun kesal dan mungkin juga cemburu karena ternyata bukan dirinya kekasih pertama Siwon, meski seharusnya dari awal Kyuhyun sudah bisa menduganya. Sepertinya mustahil pria setampan dan sekaya serta mempunyai kuasa seperti Siwon hanya hidup sendiri tanpa seseorang. Sedangkan Siwon yang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang kesal dengannya karena ucapan sang kakek, tersenyum puas. Dia yakin Kyuhyun sekarang sedang cemburu berat dan Siwon merasa sangat dicintai oleh wanita satu itu.

"Kakek bisa bilang begitu, meski kali ini aku serius." Jawab Siwon santai namun ada nada keseriusan di suaranya. Kyuhyun tak kuat menahan rona merah di wajahnya, maka dari itu dia menunduk saja.

"Oh ya? Memang sih kau belum pernah mengajak satu pun dari kekasih-kekasihmu itu ke rumah. Jadi kakek bisa beranggapan bahwa kau akan segera menikah?" tanya Ryuichiro lagi dan membuat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah semakin memerah. Siwon yang menoleh untuk melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, tersenyum lebar karena menyaksikan betapa merahnya wajah Kyuhyun sekarang. Siwon bisa menebak betapa merahnya wajah Kyuhyun meski dia menunduk karena telinga Kyuhyu ikut memerah.

"Tentu saja kakek. Makanya kek cepat lamar dia untuk aku." Balas Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun yang semakin gerah dengan obrolan seputar pernikahan langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan pendapat dalam hal ini.

"Tunggu dulu. Pembicaraan itu masih lama. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan." Sergah Kyuhyun. Mendengar sanggahan Kyuhyun soal menikah dengan Siwon, meledaklah tawanya.

"Wah, Siwon. Sepertinya kekasihmu punya pemikiran lain. Kau harus berjuang lebih keras."

"Sejak awal aku berkenalan dengan dia juga aku sudah berjuang mati-matian kek."

"Ahahaha.. Kalian berdua lucu sekali. Omong-omong, siapa namamu nona muda?" tanya Ryuichiro masih dengan sisa tawa yang belum reda. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ryuichiro dan menunduk dalam sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nama saya Jung Kyuhyun, Ohara-san." Jawab Kyuhyun sopan.

"Ah, kau orang Korea."

"Benar."

"Dan dia juga adiknya Yunho hyung kek." Sela Siwon menambah informasi tentang Kyuhyu didepan kakeknya.

"Ah! Bagus sekali. Berarti dia dari keluarga baik-baik. Tidak seperti teman kencanmu yang lain Siwon. Bagus, bagus. Sudah cantik, dari keluarga yang baik pula. Pilihan yang tepat Siwon." Puji Ryuichiro semakin melambungkan perasaan bangga Siwon. Mereka tidak menyadari aura hitam dari Kyuhyun yang sudah memincingkan matanya kepada Siwon.

_Memangnya wanita seperti apa yang biasa kuda bodoh itu kencani?_ Geram Kyuhyun dalam hati, namun Kyuhyun menyembunyikan kekesalan hatinya. Dia akan menanyakan hal itu nanti kepada Siwon.

"Sudahlah. Ada perlu apa kau kemari Siwon?" tanya Ryuichiro lagi. Dia tahu jika Siwon sampai berkunjung tanpa pemberitahuan, pasti ada hal yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Aku ingin membahas masalah yang kakek serahkan kepadaku waktu itu." Jawab Siwon datar. Senyum main-mainnya hilang dan berganti dengan wajah serius seorang Choi Siwon.

"Oh, memangnya kenapa Siwon?" sebelum Siwon menjawab, dia menoleh ke arah Kangin dan meminta sesuatu kepada orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Kangin hyung, bisakah kau antar Kyuhyun ke kamarku dulu?" pinta Siwon sopan. Kangin yang mengerti maksud Siwon meminta seperti itu hanya mengangguk lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengajak wanita muda itu untuk mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mari Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun yang tidak mau dicap tidak sopan oleh tuan rumah hanya mengikuti meski hatinya kesal karena Siwon tidak mau mengikut sertakan dirinya dalam pembicaraan bersama Ryuichiro. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa kesempatan seperti itu sangat jarang bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi untuknya bisa bicara dengan Ryuichiro, tapi Kyuhyun mengira kesempatan itu datang ketika Siwon mengajaknya ke kediaman Ohara. Kyuhyun menjadi sangar kesal karena tak mengerti maksud Siwon mengajak kemari. Untuk apa dia membawanya dan seperti memamerkan dirinya dengan terus menggandeng tangannya saat mereka tiba di rumah ini. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengutarakan kekesalannya tersebut di depan Kangin selagi mereka berdua berjalan ke arah kamar Siwon.

"Kenapa aku diajak kemari jika ujung-ujungnya aku tidak tahu apa rencana dia dengan Ohara-san?!" Kangin tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun. Dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan berhenti. Otomatis Kyuhyun pun ikut berhenti di koridor rumah tersebut dan dengan raut wajah bingung sekaligus cemberut, Kyuhyun menatap Kangin. Sedangkan Kangin menatap balik Kyuhyun dengan senyuman.

Sejak peristiwa menghilangnya Siwon dengan Kyuhyun sesaat kemarin pagi, Kangin sudah bisa menduga hubungan apa diantara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi, Siwon tidak pulang kemarin dan hari ini justru datang membawa serta Kyuhyun bersamanya. Tidak perlu orang jenius untuk bisa menyimpulkan hubungan seperti apa yang dijalani oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dan karena Kangin mengerti benar dunia seperti apa yang dilakoni oleh Siwon maka Kangin tidak perlu banyak bertanya untuk semua tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Siwon. Termasuk tujuan mengapa dia mengajak Kyuhyun hari ini.

"Siwon-ah pasti punya alasan tertentu kenapa kau tidak diikut sertakan tadi. Dan aku yakin ini demi keselamatanmu Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Kangin yang membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dia sudah mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan keras. Sedikit malu karena katahuan, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya walau hanya dalam hitungan menit Kyuhyun menyadari maksud ucapan Kangin tadi.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Kilahnya. Kyuhyun sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Kangin dan maksud Siwon sebenarnya. Kyuhyun merasa Siwon terlalu meremehkan dirinya dan lupa bahwa Kyuhyun masih mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Aku yakin kau bisa Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi Siwon-ah hanya berjaga-jaga saja." Sanggah Kangin berupaya agar Kyuhyun tidak menumpahkan kemarahannya kepada Siwon dan berprasangka buruk terhadapnya. Kyuhyun terdiam lalu tiba-tiba saja dia melepaskan pegangan Kangin di lengannya dan membelakangi Kangin. mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah halaman yang luas dari koridor tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang jika memikirkan hubungannya dengan Siwon.

"Hhh.. aku bingung Kangin-ssi. Kenapa dia membawaku kemari jika dia takut terjadi sesuatu denganku? Bukankah lebih baik jika tidak ada satu orang pun dari dunia yakuza ini yang tahu tentang hubungan kami?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Jujur, Kyuhyun bimbang dengan hubungannya dengan Siwon. Dia mencintai Siwon dan Siwon mencintainya. Tak ada yang berubah dari itu. Tapi halangan karena perbedaan yang mendasar dari hubungan mereka membuat Kyuhyun selalu meragukan kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Bisakah mereka bertahan hanya dengan cinta? Apalagi cinta itu baru bersemi dalam waktu yang relatif singkat.

"Kau terlalu menyepelekan jaringan informasi kami Kyuhyun-ssi. Sejak Siwon-ah mulai mendekatimu, semua kelompok yakuza mulai menaruh perhatiannya kepadamu. Mereka mengganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang bisa membawa melemahkan Siwon, baik kau memiliki hubungan spesial atau tidak dengan Siwon-ah."

"Jadi menurutmu aku beban bagi Siwon?" cibir Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pilu. Mendengar dia merupakan kelemahan seseorang, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bimbang apakah dia harus meneruskan hubungan ini. Kangin yang mengerti pergumulan di hati Kyuhyun menepuk bahunya pelan dan berusaha menjelaskan keadaan Siwon sehingga Kyuhyun bisa mengerti bahwa Siwon hanya ingin yang terbaik baginya.

"Tergantung Kyuhyun-ssi. Kita harus lihat kelanjutan nanti. Sekarang, Siwon-ah hanya ingin kau selamat dan jalan termudah adalah mengenalkanmu ke semua anggota kelompok kami dengan membawaku kemari." Jelas Kangin yang langsung membuat kedua alis Kyuhyun menyatu karena bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Semua anggota kelompok kami sudah tahu kau dekat dengan Siwon-ah. Dengan begitu maka akan banyak yang akan menjagamu, ya bisa dikatakan 24 jam setiap harinya."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Anggota kami tersebar di seluruh tempat Kyuhyun-ssi. Jika ada satu saja kejadian yang menimpamu, Siwon-ah akan langsung tahu. Dia takkan membiarkanmu sendiri." Penjelasan teakhir dari Kangin tadi menyebabkan wajah sekali lagi memerah. Walau cara yang digunakan Siwon terbilang lumayan ekstrem, tapi Kyuhyun merasa dia sungguh diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Hatinya terasa hangat dan senyumnya tidak mau berkompromi dengan otaknya yang mengatakan jangan terkembang.

"Dasar posesif." Cibir Kyuhyun meski hatinya mengatakan hal yang berbeda. Kangin tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malu dari Kyuhyun. Tampaknya pilihan Siwon tepat ditujukan kepada wanita didepannya sekarang. Kyuhyun jelas berbeda dengan semua mantan kekasih Siwon.

"Ahahaha.. Ini pertama kalinya Siwon-ah berbuat seperti ini Kyuhyun-ssi. Biasanya dia acuh saja." Ucapan itu kontan membuat Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah dan semakin merasa istimewa. Kyuhyun baru kali ini diperlakukan khusus oleh pria. Biasanya pria sudah menjauh jika Kyuhyun menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Tapi lainnya dengan Siwon, sifat galak, acuh, ketus, dan banyak lagi justru semakin membuat pria tinggi dengan alis tebal itu semakin mengejar Kyuhyun.

Tak mau semakin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri akhirnya Kyuhyun berjalan lagi. Dia sedikit memperlambat langkahnya agar Kangin bisa menyusulnya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin sembarang berkeliaran di rumah orang lain jadi dia menjaga kecepatan langkahnya dengan Kangin supaya pria kekar itu bisa menunjukkan jalan. Selama beberapa menit mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pintu kertas lainnya. Kangin membukakan pintu yang menjadi pintu kamar Siwon itu dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun sempat melangkahkan kakinya masuk, lagi-lagi lengannya dicekal oleh Kangin.

"Um.. Omong-omong Kyuhyun-ssi.. Ba.. bagai.. Um.. Bagaimana kabar Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Kangin gagap sambil tersipu malu. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget Kangin masih menanyakan Sungmin karena sepengetahuannya dari Sungmin, Kangin belakangan ini sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya. Maka Kyuhyun merasa aneh namun senang Kangin menanyakan kabar Sungmin. Melihat ada kesempatan untuk menjahili Kangin, Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu bertanya balik.

"Sungmin eonnie baik. Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?"

"Eh?! Tidak.. eh, maksudku.. aku.. aku.. itu.."

"Aku hanya menggodamu Kangin-ssi. Jika kau memang rindu, hubungi dan temui Sungmin eonnie. Dia juga pasti suka bertemu lagi denganmu." Goda Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. Kangin menjadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri meski sebenarnya kepala Kangin tidak gatal sama sekali.

Sementara Kangin berbincang bersama Kyuhyun, Siwon sedang melakukan pembicaraan serius dengan kakeknya dan beberapa petinggi yakuza dari kelompok mereka. Para petinggi itu dipanggil oleh kakek Siwon beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun dan Kangin pergi.

"Aku akan menyerahkan penyelesaian masalah bajingan itu kepada polisi, kek. Mereka juga sudah mulai menyelidiki tentang pengkhianat itu jadi aku hanya tinggal mengarahkan mereka ke arah yang benar dan bajingan itu akan masuk penjara tanpa menyusahkan kita." Jelas Siwon dengan seringai sinis di wajah tampannya. Sang kakek mengangguk mendengar penuturan Siwon tadi. Dalam benaknya, dia menyetujui usul Siwon namun dia masih harus mendengar opini anggota lainnya. Jika sebagian besar setuju maka dia akan mengikuti usul Siwon tadi.

"Kenapa tidak dibunuh saja tuan muda?" tanya salah satu petinggi yang hadir disana. Ide tersebut banyak diangguki oleh beberapa petinggi lainnya. Siwon menatap petinggi tersebut lalu tersenyum sebelum menanggapi idenya.

"Membunuhnya. Ya mungkin itu cara yang biasa kita lakukan. Cepat dan dapat menunjukkan kemampuan dan kekuasaan kita kepada kelompok lain. Tapi Hatamoto-san, membunuhnya juga akan menambah kecurigaan polisi ke kelompok kita." Tutur Siwon panjang lebar. Dia harus meyakinkan semua orang yang ada disini bahwa tindakan yang akan diambilnya adalah tindakan yang tepat. Siwon tahu bahwa bekerja sama atau sekedar membocorkan informasi kepada polisi adalah tindakan terakhir yang akan dilakukan oleh yakuza, namun Siwon punya rencana lain dibalik tindakannya itu dan rencana tersebut Siwon yakin akan mendapat dukungan setelah Siwon menjelaskan dengan rinci. Seringai licik terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Siwon jika memikirkan rencananya tadi.

"Tapi tuan muda, aku harus membalaskan dendam keluargaku. Bajingan itu yang telah membunuh adikku." Cecar Hatamoto masih berkeinginan untuk membunuh pengkhianat kelompok mereka yang telah membunuh adiknya yang merupaka korban pembunuhan di taman beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku mengerti Hatamoto-san. Aku juga akan membalas dendam jika ada orang yang membunuh anggota keluargaku. Untuk itu, kau jangan cemas. Dendammu akan terbalaskan. Bajingan itu memang akan dipenjara, tapi jangan kira aku akan diam saja membiarkan dia hidup tenang disana."

"Maksud tuan muda?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan menarik untuknya saat dia ditangkap oleh polisi dan dipenjarakan. Kau boleh tenang Hatamoto-san." Ujar Siwon masih dengan senyum lesung pipinya. Namun semua orang yang hadir disana tahu persis bahwa senyum itu tidak semanis rencana dibalik otak cerdas pewaris kelompok mereka. Petinggi bernama Hatamoto itu menundukkan kepalanya hormat dan berterima kasih atas keadilan yang disusun Siwon untuk membalaskan dendam kematian adiknya yang terbunuh di taman beberapa hari yang lalu.

Siwon lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ryuichiro dan menatap kakeknya itu seakan menanyakan perihal persetujuan darinya untuk menjalankan semua rencana yang telah dia susun. Ryuichiro hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, menyetujui rencana Siwon. Ryuichiro berpikir Siwon pasti telah memikirkan semua hal termasuk melibatkan pihak kepolisian dalam masalah mereka. Sedikitnya Ryuichiro juga berpikir, jika mereka berpura-pura membantu polisi menguak kasus pembunuhan ditaman kemarin maka untuk beberapa waktu mereka tidak akan mengusik kelompok Ohara. Lalu untuk urusan pengkhianat yang dijebloskan ke penjara, Ryuichiro tahu bahwa Siwon akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk daripada membunuhnya. Ryuichiro tahu bahwa ada beberapa anak buah Siwon dan Kangin yang masih ada di penjara saat ini. Pasti Siwon sudah memiliki cara untuk membalas perbuatan pengkhianat itu sehingga petinggi lainnya tidak akan banyak protes. Ryuichiro tersenyum puas dengan kemampuan cucunya itu. Sepertinya sudah saatnya dia menyerahkan tampu kepemimpinan pada Siwon.

Sementara itu kembali ke kamar Siwon, Kyuhyun yang ditinggalkan oleh Kangin karena ada urusan penting dengan anak buahnya, tampak duduk di lantai yang beralaskan tatami. Kamar bergaya Jepang milik Siwon tersebut terlihat luas dan penuh dengan lukisan dan hiasan dinding berisikan berbagai macam tulisan dalam bahasa Jepang. Namun hiasan dan lukisan itu tidak mampu mengurangi kebosanan Kyuhyun yang menunggu Siwon sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Dia pun akhirnya berdiri dan mengamati setiap sudut kamar itu. Mulai dari lemari buku yang tersusun rapi sampai ke tumpukan buku dan berkas-berkas yang ada di meja kerja Siwon. Kyuhyun penasaran dengan buku-buku yang dibaca Siwon sehingga bermaksud mengambil salah satu buku tersebut. Namun belum sempat dia mengambilnya, mata Kyuhyun melihat beberapa pigura foto yang ditumpuk dan bukan dipajang. Lebih ingin tahu isi pigura tersebut, Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya mengambil buku Siwon dan lebih memilih mengambil pigura-pigura tersebut.

Kyuhyun melihat satu per satu dan langsung saja bisa dilihat dari tanda persegi di kening Kyuhyun dan juga genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang mengerat pada pigura yang dipegangnya, menyatakan bahwa wanita manis itu sedang menahan amarahnya. Kyuhyun terus melihat pigura-pigura itu dan tanpa Kyuhyun sendiri bisa mencegah, tangannya langusng membanting beberapa pigura dengan keras sehingga kacanya pecah. Bersamaan dengan kejadian itu, Siwon masuk ke kamarnya dan terperanjat melihat kamar yang tadinya rapi menjadi sedikit berantakan dengan pecahan kaca dari pigura foto-fotonya. Siwon masih terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, namun ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun yang meremas beberapa lembar foto dari pigura tersebut, Siwon baru menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada dalam masalah.

"Baby, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon hati-hati agar tidak semakin memancing kemarahan Kyuhyun yang sangat jelas terlihat. Siwon sudah bersiap diri untuk menerima pukulan atau tendangan, mungkin saja bantingan dari Kyuhyun lagi. Tapi Siwon tidak siap ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya menghela nafas panjang, membuang foto yang dia remas, lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar Siwon. Siwon terdiam sesaat karena dia tidak mengira Kyuhyun akan setenang ini dan memilih pergi, namun otak Siwon langsung bekerja kembali saat dia menyadari dentuman keras pintu yang ditutup. Dengan cepat Siwon ikut keluar dari kamarnya dan mengejar Kyuhyun yang entah bagaimana sudah mencapai pintu gerbang rumahnya itu.

"Baby! Baby!" panggil Siwon berkali-kali namun Kyuhyun bagaikan tuli. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang dan terus saja menjauhi Siwon. Siwon menjadi kesal dan dengan kecepatan yang tidak terduga, Siwon berhasil mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari gerbang dan langsung menahannya agar tidak lari lagi.

"Baby! Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Siwon masih memegang lengan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun diam saja dan tidak mau menatap langsung kedua mata Siwon. Siwon menjadi berang dan langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Kyuhyun dan memaksanya untuk memandang Siwon.

"Kyuhyun! Kau kenapa?! Lihat aku!" Kyuhyun masih memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Matanya masih tidak mau bertemu dengan mata Siwon. Siwon semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah-ubah. Baru saja Siwon merasa Kyuhyun menerimanya, sekarang Kyuhyun kembali bersikap acuh. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang tampaknya memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganggu dirinya.

"Baby, lihat aku." Kali ini Siwon mencoba dengan cara lembut. Siwon tahu bahwa semakin keras dia memaksa Kyuhyun maka Kyuhyun justru semakin menutup diri. Dia tidak bisa memaksanya seperti ketika dia mendekati wanita cantik itu. Ada yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun sejak Siwon mendapati Kyuhyun melihat foto di kamarnya. Foto-fotonya bersama beberapa mantan kekasihnya. Ah bukan, menurut Siwon, mereka bukan mantan kekasih karena Siwon tidak pernah serius dengan mereka semua.

"Baby." Siwon masih memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nama panggilan kesayangannya, berharap ada sedikit reaksi dari Kyuhyun. Harapannya kali ini tidak sia-sia karena Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap Siwon dan membuka mulutnya.

"Aku bingung." Ucapnya perlahan. Terbersit kebimbangan di mata Kyuhyun. Siwon menjadi semakin tak mengerti sekaligus gugup dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Seumur hidupnya sebagai seorang yakuza, baru kali ini Siwon merasa segugup ini dank arena gugup pun lidah Siwon terasa kelu hanya untuk menanyakan maksud Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menyadari keterpakuan Siwon dan melanjutkan lagi perkataannya.

"Aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa kepadamu Siwon. Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana jika aku menemukan lagi bukti bahwa kau pernah atau mungkin saja kau masih bersama wanita lain selain aku! Aku.. aku.. aku tidak mau bersikap seperti wanita yang cerewet yang selalu cemburu melihat kau bersama dengan wanita lain. Aku.." Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya sendiri, tak kuasa menahan rasa bimbang, ketir, sedih, marah dan rasa lainnya sejak dia melihat foto-foto mesra Siwon dengan beberapa orang wanita.

Jujur, Kyuhyun cemburu. Ya, dia cemburu. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak cemburu ketika melihat orang yang mengaku mencintainya masih menyimpan foto-foto mantan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng sendiri, dia bahkan berpikiran bahwa Siwon masih berhubungan meski hanya main-main dengan para wanita itu. Salahkan dia berpikiran seperti itu. Dunianya dan dunia Siwon berbeda. Di dunia Siwon mungkin hal ini biasa. Hubungan tanpa ikatan, bermain sekehendak hati sampai salah satu bosan, semua itu mungkin merupakan bagian dari kehidupan mereka semua tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun baru pertama kali berhubungan serius dan intim dengan seseorang. Kyuhyun takut jika semua ini berakhir tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Kyuhyun menatap dalam ke kedua mata Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak akan bohong jika dia mencintai pria dihadapannya ini. Namun kebimbangan hati Kyuhyun saat ini yang selalu saja menghampiri karena perbedaan mereka dan sejuta alasan yang terus saja mengatakan bahwa Siwon bukanlah pria yang sesuai untuknya, semakin lama semakin menyesakan. Kyuhyun ingin sekali percaya kepada cinta Siwon karena dia juga begitu mencintainya tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu caranya. Kyuhyun pun menyuarakan hal itu kepada Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bisa percaya bahwa kau tulus mencintaiku." Begitu perkataan itu terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada sorot keterkejutan di mata Siwon meski dengan cepat berganti dengan pandangan kosong. Siwon menutup matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka dan menatap Kyuhyun datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Jadi kau masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa aku serius terhadapmu. Kau memberikan dirimu kepadaku tapi kau tidak yakin untuk selalu bersama denganku." Tukas Siwon yang langsung menyulut kemarahan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa secara tidak langsung Siwon mengatakan dia wanita gampangan yang begitu saja menyerahkan dirinya untuk sembarang laki-laki.

"Tahu apa kau tentang diriku. Kau pikir aku pelacur yang dengan mudahnya menyerahkan diriku sendiri hah?! Kau yang pertama untukku!" teriak Kyuhyun marah. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena tuduhan secara tidak langsung dari Siwon tadi. Siwon sendiri hanya diam tidak membantah atau meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun. Dia justru memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan berbalik. Sebelum Siwon melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang tidak tahu siapa dirimu Kyuhyun, tapi aku mencoba mencari tahu. Hanya saja kau tidak memberikan kesempatan itu." Ucap Siwon pelan bahkan hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Jika memang menurutmu aku tidak layak untuk mencintaimu, maka aku bisa bilang apa." Ucap Siwon lagi. Kali ini sorot matanya menampakkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan karena Kyuhyun masih saja mudah berubah dengan perasaannya sendiri dan bahkan kali ini meragukan cintanya.

"Siwon.." panggil Kyuhyun ketika dia melihat tatapan sedih Siwon. Hatinya juga sakit kala Siwon menatapnya seperti itu.

"Anak buahku akan mengantarmu pulang. Masalah bukti dan informasi tentang kasus itu akan aku kirim langsung ke kantormu."

"Siwon.."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Kyu. Aku pergi dulu." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri memandang punggung lebarnya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dia baru saja membuat Siwon kecewa terhadapnya. Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiran dan ketidak yakinannya saat dia melihat hubungan masa lalu Siwon. Dalam benaknya jika Siwon memang serius kepadanya maka dia tidak akan dengan begitu mudahnya menyerah ketika Kyuhyun ragu padanya. Namun yang tersaji didepannya adalah punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Siwon yang meninggalkannya setelah dia mendapatkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Airmata Kyuhyun mengalir begitu saja dengan pemikiran itu. Baginya, Siwon sudah tidak menganggapnya lagi.

_Aku memang bodoh._ Batin Kyuhyun getir dan langsung pergi dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Dia tidak perduli dengan ucapan Siwon yang mengatakan bahwa akan ada orang yang mengantarnya pulang. Kyuhyun tidak butuh kebaikan pura-pura Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya butuh waktu sendiri menenangkan diri dari pertengkaran mereka. Pertengakaran pertama mereka dan mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir.

**Seminggu Kemudian**

"Menurutmu ini cocok untuk Kangin-ssi tidak?" tanya Sungmin yang sedang membuka lebar kemeja lengan pendek warna merah muda dan memperlihatkan kepada Kyuhyun lalu menanyakan pendapatnya. Kyuhyun tentu saja hanya memberikan respon dengan menaikan satu alis matanya dan memandang Sungmin seakan Sungmin adalah makhluk luar angkasa.

"It's pink. You want to give a man, a bulky one, a pink shirt? Lalu kenapa kau bertanya padaku eonnie. Bukankah menurutmu selera pakaianku kuno dan out of date."

"Why not? It's cute. Aku bahkan akan membeli kemeja perempuan yang kembar dengan kemeja ini dan soal aku bertanya kepadamu, hanya sekedar second opinion saja." Keluh Sungmin sambil merengut yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun dengan kibasan tangannya.

"Whatever. Dan seharusnya kau tidak membeli kemeja kembar eonnie. Kalian bukan pasangan." Tegasnya tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang sudah sangat kesal dengan tanggapan negatif dari Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bukan kekasih Kangin-ssi?" sungutnya lagi masih keras kepala. Kyuhyun menunjuk ke kemeja yang ada ditangan Sungmin dan berujar.

"Eonnie, kemeja kembar itu biasanya untuk orang yang pacaran. Akan sangat aneh jika kalian menggunakan bersamaan tanpa ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Biar saja. Aku tak perduli. Oh, for your information honey, aku akan pastikan status di sosial mediaku akan menjadi in relationship sehingga aku bisa memakai ini dengan Kangin-ssi." Sahut Sungmin sambil mengepalkan salah satu tangannya semangat. Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas, meski dalam hati Kyuhyun ingin tertawa melihat Sungmin yang berapi-api ingin menjadi kekasih Kangin. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin sudah mengakui dirinya menyukai atau mungkin sudah mencintai Kangin. Hanya saja karena Kangin terlalu pemalu dan sangat lambat dalam menanggapi pedekatan Sungmin. Sampai sekarang hubungan keduanya masih di titik yang sama.

"Yeah right." Cibir Kyuhyun yang langsung ditimpali oleh juluran lidah oleh Sungmin.

"Of course I'm right." Kelit Sungmin lalu dengan berbinar membawa kemeja yang dipegangnya tadi ke meja kasir untuk membelinya dan diserahkan kepada Kangin. Kyuhyun yang melihat betapa antusias dan senangnya Sungmin membelikan kemeja untuk Kangin hanya tersenyum simpul dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun senang jika Sungmin juga merasa senang dengan pendekatan yang sedang gencar dilakukan olehnya terhadap yakuza pemalu Kim Kangin.

Kyuhyun lalu membiarkan Sungmin yang semakin senang karena kemeja itu sudah dibungkus dengan sangat rapi oleh petugas mall. Kyuhyun mumutuskan untuk ke tempat makan siang mereka terlebih dahulu. Tidak lupa dia memberitahu Sungmin yang sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena dia hanya mengangguk cepat lalu pergi setengah berlari ke bagian pakaian wanita. Tampaknya Sungmin memang berniat untuk mewujudkan kemeja kembar dengan Kangin.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju restoran yang menjadi langganan Sungmin dan dirinya. Kyuhyun tampak sesekali melihat beberapa toko sebelum melanjutkan lagi langkahnya menuju restoran yang dimaksud. Kyuhyun terus berlaku seperti itu sampai satu bayangan yang terpantul dari jendela etalase toko yang sedang dilihat Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terpaku. Bayangan yang dia lihat adalah bayangan Siwon yang selama seminggu ini tidak pernah dia temui. Rasa rindu begitu memuncah dari hati Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun ingin sekali menyapa Siwon sekaligus meminta maaf kepadanya atas kebodohannya seminggu lalu kala dia meragukan cinta mereka berdua.

Selama seminggu ini, Kyuhyun memang banyak berpikir tentang hubungannya dengan Siwon. Terlebih lagi ketika dia mengerti bahwa semua kekhawatirannya tidak beralasan. Rasa takut itu muncul karena Kyuhyun tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tahu betapa dalamnya cinta Siwon karena tidak mungkin ada pria yang mau dengannya setelah beberapa kali ditolak oleh Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi Siwon mengesampingkan kelompoknya demi membantu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan dan menangkap pelakunya. Kyuhyun benar-benar berterima kasih atas informasi dan bukti pendukung yang diserahkan oleh Kangin seminggu yang lalu. Siwon bahkan mengenalkannya secara tidak langsung kepada seluruh anggota kelompok Ohara agar mereka bisa menjaganya dan Kyuhyun tahu betapa beresikonya itu untuk Siwon.

Mengesampingkan pikirannya akan hal-hal yang berkutat di otaknya seminggu yang lalu, senyum mulai terpancar jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja akan berbalik dan memanggil Siwon ketika Kyuhyun menyadari ada satu bayangan lagi selain Siwon. Bayangan yang merupakan seorang wanita cantik nan seksi itu sedang bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Siwon. Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya kala wanita itu tertawa genit disamping Siwon yang juga tersenyum kepada wanita itu. Pandangan Kyuhyun tak bergerak dari Siwon yang membiarkan saja wanita itu memeluk lengannya dan mendekatkan tubuh seksinya kepada Siwon.

Kyuhyun melihat bayangan Siwon dan wanita itu pergi dari sudut pandangnya dan menghilang dibalik sebuah toko. Meskipun keduanya sudah tidak tampak lagi di kaca etalase toko dihadapan Kyuhyun, wanita manis itu masih setia menatap tempat berdiri Siwon tadi. Tatapan sendu Kyuhyun yang terus menerus itu berakhir dengan lelehan airmata diikuti dengan isak tangis Kyuhyun. Perlahan, tubuh Kyuhyun terduduk di depan kaca etalase toko. Kyuhyun berjongkok sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah basah disana.

_Dia sudah melupakanku. Dia sudah menganggapku tidak ada._

**Tiga Hari Kemudian**

Jaejoong merasa bingung sekaligus cemas dengan adik iparnya saat ini. Selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini Kyuhyun bertingkah sangat aneh. Selama seminggu yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya melamun lalu menghela nafas dan ujung-ujungnya tertawa sendiri atau cemberut lalu akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya yang bergetar seakan Kyuhyun sedang menangis. Sekarang, sejak tiga hari yang lalu sepulangnya Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin belanja, Kyuhyun seolah kerasukan setan gila kerja. Semua laporan penanangan kasus Divisi satu dikerjakan oleh Kyuhyun. Bahkan laporan milik Jaejoong dan Sungmin, Kyuhyunlah yang mengerjakannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang sekaligus menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong harus cepat mengambil tindakan karena adik iparnya itu terlalu terlarut dengan pekerjaannya sehingga dia tidak pulang ke apartemen dan juga rumahnya dan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mau tahu apakah Kyuhyun sampai lupa mandi atau tidak selama tiga hari ini. Bergidik ngeri dan juga jijik, Jaejoong menghampiri Kyuhyun yang dengan giatnya mengetik di komputernya. Tanpa peringatan sedikit pun, Jaejoong menarik kabel komputer Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun langsung berteriak kesal.

"Kapten! Aku sudah tinggal sedikit lagi menyelesaikan laporan itu!" protes Kyuhyun tak suka dengan tindakan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba itu. Jaejoong bukannya merasa bersalah dia justru menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Laporan itu baru akan kita serahkan ke kantor pusat dua minggu lagi Jung Kyuhyun. Sekarang aku perintahkan kau pulang dan bersihkan dirimu. Jangan kembali ke kantor selama tiga hari sampai otakmu berjalan seperti semula!" titah Jaejoong tegas dank eras menyebabkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggerutu sendirian dan berdiri meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya di loker, Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pulang. Kyuhyun memilih pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Kyuhyun sedang malas mengendarai mobilnya sehingga dia meninggalkan begitu saja di kantor. Kyuhyun menelusuri jalanan kota yang masih lumayan ramai meski sudah cukup malam. Kyuhyun menghirup udara malam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ketika dia menghembuskan nafas itu, tanpa sengaja airmata Kyuhyun juga ikut bergulir. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menghapus bulir airmatanya. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti menangisi Siwon. Sudah cukup seharian dia menangis setelah Kyuhyun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Siwon sedang bersama wanita lain. Kyuhyun merasa dia bukan wanita lemah. Semua pasti akan berlalu bersamaan dengan berjalannya waktu. Lagipula menurut Kyuhyun, mereka tidak akan bertahan lama karena perbedaan mereka. Dia yang seorang polisi dan Siwon yang seorang yakuza. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan berpisah dan jika memang sekaranglah waktunya, akan lebih baik karena mereka belum terjatuh begitu dalam. Setidaknya bagi Siwon karena jelas pria itu sudah memiliki penggangi dirinya.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan meski pikirannya tidak terfokus ke jalanan. Alhasil dengan cerobohnya Kyuhyun menabrak tubuh tegap seseorang sehingga membuatnya limbung dan terjatuh di jalanan aspal. Mungkin karena jatuh atau mungkin karena lelah, Kyuhyun merasa sakit di kepalanya. Rasanya sakit luar biasa sampai Kyuhyun tidak sanggup untuk terus terjaga. Satu hal yang terakhir yang dia lihat dan dengar adalah suara dan wajah cemas Siwon yang berteriak,

"Kyuhyun!"

**Apartemen Kyuhyun**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit kepala yang menderanya dengan memijit pelipisnya pelan. Sakit kepala itu masih menyerangnya dan Kyuhyun berharap sakit ini bisa hilang dengan sakit yang bersarang di hatinya. Kyuhyun terlalu terfokus dengan dirinya sendiri sehingga dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Kyuhyun. Sentuhan dari bibir yang selalu dikenalnya itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh sesaat meraba dengan matanya, memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukan halusinasi. Dan ketika matanya meyakinkan bahwa pria yang memeluknya erat itu adalah Siwon, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kyuhyun berbalik dan membalas pelukan Siwon sama eratnya.

"Siwon.. Siwon.. Maaf." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih lalu membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon.

"Baby?" Siwon sedikit bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang manja dan terkesan tidak mau melepaskan Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar Siwon memanggilnya seperti biasanya, hanya bisa tersenyum lega. Kyuhyun senang karena Siwon bersamanya sekarang meski Kyuhyun juga takut bahwa semua ini akan segera berakhir. Karena pemikiran itu, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, airmatanya kembali mengalir. Kyuhyun kesal dengan kedua mata dan hatinya yang beberapa waktu ini menjadi sangat cengeng dan meudah tersentuh. Tapi itu semua wajar karena Kyuhyun tahu satu hal yang menyebabkannya. Kyuhyun takut harus kehilangan Siwon lagi.

Siwon yang merasa bajunya basah, mulai mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Siwon tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon merasa instingnya sekali lagi membantunya. Beruntung Siwon mengunjungi Kyuhyun hari ini dan bukannya besok. Jika tidak, Kyuhyun bisa saja celaka karena jelas pikirannya sedang tidak fokus. Siwon memang bermaksud mengunjungi Kyuhyun setelah akar permasalahan yang menyebabkan pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun selesai dia bereskan. Siwon tidak mengira ketika dia sedang berjalan menuju kantor Kyuhyun, dia bertemu dengannya di jalanan. Ketika Kyuhyun menabraknya dan pingsan karena kelelahan, Siwon dengan sigap membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Siwon membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun lalu mengganti bajunya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur Kyuhyun, membiarkan wanita yang dicintainya itu istirahat sementara Siwon membereskan apartemen Kyuhyun yang luar biasa berantakan.

Sekarang, Siwon bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun dan merasakan kehangatannya. Siwon merasakan suara nafas yang teratur dari Kyuhyun. Dia sudah tertidur dengan lelap dan melihat wajah damai Kyuhyun, Siwon kembali tersenyum. Secara perlahan, Siwon membenarkan posisi mereka berdua agar lebih nyaman dan setelah terasa tidak akan mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun sampai dia bangun nanti, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya di pucuk rambut Kyuhyun dan mencium kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Tidurlah baby. Besok kita akan selesaikan masalah kita. Aku mencintaimu."

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Here's the continuation.. Part B minna-san.. \(^_^)/ *seneng sendirian* Well, yang ini lumayan panjang tapi ga tau apa alurnya cepet or lambat.. Ga ngerti.. #plak

Anyway, enjoy this chapter, muup typosnya, and jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak amazing readers..

Sankyu & Peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Title : ****Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza 7**

**Pairing :** Wonkyu, Kangmin, Yunjae

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt Humor, Lots of Swearing, OOC

**Summary**** :** I'm on the good side, he's on the bad side. So is it wrong to love him? Let's found out.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Matahari menampakkan kuasanya dengan memberikan secercah sinar yang menyilaukan di pagi hari ini. Sinar itu yang mampu membuar seorang wanita cantik terbangun dari tidur lelapnya setelah selama sekitar sepuluh hari ini tidurnya selalu terganggu dengan pria tampan yang bertengkar dengannya. Pria yang juga mampu membuat hatinya merasakan debaran dan sakit untuk pertama kali. Pria yang sekarang tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Siwonnie.." lirih Kyuhyun setelah dia membuka kedua matanya dan memandang wajah tampan orang, yang sekarang mampu diakui oleh Kyuhyun tanpa adanya bantahan lagi, sangat dicintainya. Mengira jika semua yang dialaminya hanya mimpi, Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan membiarkan dirinya bermanja, menikmati sentuhan lengan dan tangan Siwon di tubuhnya, merasakan kehangatan Siwon yang mungkin tidak akan dia rasakan lagi.

"Siwonnie.." panggilan itu sekarang diikuti dengan isakan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa jika benar ini adalah mimpi berarti Siwonnya tidak ada disini untuk memeluknya setiap saat. Siwonnya telah pergi dan meninggalkan dirinya. Kyuhyun semakin terisak dan akhirnya menangis karena dia kesal sekaligus sedih. Kesal karena hanya karena seorang Siwon, dirinya menjadi seorang wanita yang lemah, lemah karena takut ditinggal oleh pria yang sanggup membuat dirinya gila karena ulah isengnya, sanggup membuatnya khawatir karena profesinya, sanggup membuatnya merasakan hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya akan dialami oleh Kyuhyun yaitu menyayangi seseorang sampai rasanya dirinya akan mati jika orang itu tidak ada disisinya.

Sedih, karena Kyuhyun baru menyadari arti Siwon dalam hidupnya dan dia akan kehilangan itu. Kehilangan orang yang paling dia cintai hanya karena keraguannya akan kelangsungan hubungan mereka berdua. Seharusnya dia bisa mempercayai Siwon, seharusnya dia lebih mempercayai dirinya sendiri yang selama ini kuat dan mampu bertahan, seharusnya dia bisa mempercayai cinta mereka.

"Siwonnie.." panggil Kyuhyun lagi masih dengan tangisannya di dada Siwon dan kali ini Siwon pun terbangun karena mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit menggeliat, Siwon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada suara yang memanggilnya. Ketika Siwon sadar sepenuhnya, betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati wanita yang sudah membuatnya tergila-gila menangis di dadanya.

"Baby?" panggil Siwon sedikit memastikan apakah benar wanita yang menangis ini adalah Kyuhyunnya dan ketika wajah manis berlinangan airmata itu menengadahkan wajahnya, barulah Siwon yakin seratus persen.

"Oh baby, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Siwon cemas. Jujur, wajah Kyuhyun yang menangis adalah wajah yang tidak ingin Siwon lihat meski menurutnya Kyuhyun tetap cantik. Siwon lebih memilih Kyuhyun yang galak, Kyuhyun yang jutek, walau favoritnya adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dan tertawa hanya untuknya. Maka, bisa dipastikan betapa cemasnya Siwon sekarang mendapati kekasih hatinya itu menangis seakan-akan dirinya telah mati.

"Baby, lihat aku. Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" tanya Siwon perlahan. Kyuhyun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau berbohong lagi dan menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Wonnie, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi. Aku tidak akan membantingmu lagi. Aku akan menuruti setiap permintaanmu. Jadi, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon tarik keputusanmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Jangan ganti aku dengan wanita lain. Aku akan.."

"Woah..tunggu sebentar baby. Menggantikanmu dengan wanita lain? Memutuskan hubungan denganmu? Kapan aku melakukannya?" potong Siwon cepat. Dia tidak mengerti ujung pembicaraan dari Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak pernah merasa bahwa dia telah memutuskan hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Pria tinggi itu berpikir bahwa untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun saja sudah membuatnya pusing setengah mati lalu mengapa dia dengan mudahnya melepas satu-satunya wanita yang sudah mengikat hatinya seperti sekarang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengangkat lagi wajahnya dan menatap Siwon kebingungan. Dia juga tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Siwon tadi. Dalam benak Kyuhyun, bukankah Siwon sudah melupakan dirinya dan melanjutkan hidup dengan berhubungan dengan wanita lain.

"Eh?! Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa jika memang menurutku kau tidak layak untuk mencintaiku, maka kau bisa bilang apa. Itu artinya kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu lagi bukan?!" sahut Kyuhyun tegas. Kyuhyun sudah tidak menangis lagi karena dia bingung dengan semua hal yang sudah terjadi dan sekarang ditambah dengan simpang siurnya jalinan cinta mereka.

"Dan..dan.. aku sempat melihatmu berjalan dengan wanita lain seminggu setelah pertengkaran kita dan kau memutuskan hubungan denganku. Siapa wanita itu Wonnie? Siapa dia? Aku bisa menjadi lebih darinya, asal kau tidak meninggalkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi melanjutkan pembicaraannya ketika Siwon hanya membuka mulutnya masih terkejut dengan apa yang selama dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun dan sekarang, setelah perkataan terakhir tadi terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun, Siwon sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Dengan cepat Siwon membekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Siwon mencium, melumat, bahkan menggigit sedikit bibir Kyuhyun sehingga wanita manis itu mendesah pelan dan mulai membalas ciuman Siwon. Mereka terus saling bertukar saliva dan meraba tubuh pasangan masing-masing sampai beberapa menit kemudian, pasokan udara di paru-paru mereka yang terbatas terpaksa memisahkan jalinan bibir itu. Ada setaut saliva teruntai antara bibir Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun pun masih terpenjam, mencoba meresapi ciuman mesra dari pria yang dicintainya itu. Sedangkan Siwon, mulai memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di seluruh wajah Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Lalu Siwon memposisikan tubuh Kyuhyun didepannya dan memeluknya dari belakang sementara dirinya bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Kyuhyun pun menikmati pelukan hangat Siwon dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang pria bermarga Choi itu. Setelah Siwon merasa keadaan Kyuhyun sudah tenang, Siwon mulai membuka suara memberikan respon tentang tuduhan-tuduhan tidak beralasan dari kyuhyun tadi.

"Baby, darimana pemikiran anehmu itu huh? Omonganmu benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Memutuskan hubungan kita? Yang benar saja! Untuk mendapatkanmu aku sudah susah payah. Mana mau aku pisah darimu begitu saja." Tukas Siwon. Kyuhyun memutar sedikit kepalanya agar dia bisa melihat ke arah Siwon.

"Tapi ucapanmu waktu itu dan kau pergi begitu saja tanpa menghubungiku sama sekali membuatku berpikir bahwa kau benar-benar marah kepadaku. Kau marah karena aku seperti tidak mempercayai dirimu dan hubungan kita." Jelas Kyuhyun sedikit takut. Dia takut Siwon menjadi mengingat kembali awal pertengkaran mereka dan pada akhirnya benar-benar memilih untuk meninggalkan dirinya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Dia berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Di satu sisi Kyuhyun tidak terima bahwa kehadiran Siwon seolah membuat dirinya menjadi seperti orang lain, tetapi disisi lain tanpa adanya Siwon hidupnya benar-benar hampa. Kyuhyun tidak mau kehilangan Siwon tapi dia juga tidak mau kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Siwon yang melihat masih adanya keraguan dan kebimbangan di wajah kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum sebelum mencium cepat bibir Kyuhyun. Dia lalu meletakan dahinya di bahu Kyuhyun dan bergumam lirih namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih bimbang dengan hubungan kita ya." Ucap Siwon langsung. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Siwon yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah karena langsung ketahuan isi hatinya oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak mau jika karena kebimbangan di hatinya ini Siwon beranggapan dirinya tidak serius dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya. Dilanda kepanikan, Kyuhyun sedikit berbalik dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Siwon dan berkata dengan cepat.

"Siwon, bukan begitu. Aku.."

"Sshh.. Tenanglah baby. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Kau bimbang karena perbedaan kita. Kau bimbang karena ini pertama kalinya terjadi padamu. Namun kau juga harus tahu baby, perasaan ini juga yang pertama untukku." Potong Siwon sambil mengambil kedua tangan Kyuhyun di wajahnya dan mencium satu per satu buku jari di punggung tangan Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya membalikkan lagi tubuh Kyuhyun agar terus bersandar di dadanya sedangkan Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan erat. Ciuman-ciuman di pelipis, pipi, leher, dan bahu Kyuhyun menjadi peneman Siwon saat mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akui baby, aku memang marah saat itu. Aku sangat marah sehingga menurutku lebih baik aku tidak bertemu denganmu dulu sampai amarahku mereda dan kau juga memikirkan apakah kau benar-benar ingin agar hubungan kita berlanjut."

"Siwon.."

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan dulu ucapanku sayang. Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu agar tidak ada lagi slah paham." Sergah Siwon cepat sebelum Kyuhyun memulai lagi kilahan-kilahan yang hanya membuat dirinya semakin berpikiran liar.

"Aku memberimu waktu agar kau bisa berpikir tenang tanpa ada pengaruh apapun dariku. Lagipula aku juga membutuhkan waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman." Lanjut Siwon lagi dan kali ini Siwon menjelaskan duduk permasalahan dari kesalah pahaman yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mengerti penyelesaian apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Siwon. Bukankah mereka masih membahas masalah perpisahan mereka dan wanita yang Kyuhyun lihat waktu itu. Semua pertanyaan bergumul dipikiran Kyuhyun, akan tetapi sebentar lagi dia akan mengetahui semuanya dengan gamblang.

"Aku membereskan masalah dengan semua wanita yang pernah bersamaku. Ya, meski aku harus membeli banyak barang bermerek dari desainer terkenal dan menerima tamparan serta cakaran dikedua pipiku agar mereka mundur, tapi akhirnya semua berakhir juga. Mereka tidak akan menggangguku lagi." Jelas Siwon sambil mengingat tamparan dan cakaran bahkan tendangan dari setiap wanita yang pernah dikencaninya. Tidak lupa betapa kagetnya Siwon ketika saat dia membereskan semua foto mantan-mantannya, ternyata jumlah wanita yang pernah dia kencani tidak sedikit. Dalam benaknya Siwon bersyukur Kyuhyun hanya melihat pigura yang ada di meja kerjanya saja. Jika Kyuhyun tahu masih ada lagi pigura-pigura yang lain dalam lemari dan lacinya, maka habislah Siwon.

Siwon sendiri tidak pernah ingat jika dia menyimpan begitu banyak pernak-pernik seperitu itu. Mungkin karena dia selalu saja menerima bingkisan dari mantan-mantannya itu, membukanya di kamarnya, lalu membuangnya dan melupakan begitu saja.

"Siwonnie.." suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan ingatan Siwon akan masalah mantan-mantannya. Dengan saatu senyuman manis, Siwon mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun sebelum kembali melanjukan menjelaskan usahanya agar Kyuhyun tidak lagi ragu kepada dirinya.

"Ya meski aku terkejut juga aku membutuhkan waktu hampir seminggu lebih untuk membereskan semuanya baby. Padahal jumlah mereka hanya sedikit." Siwon terpaksa berbohong sedikit agar Kyuhyun tidak marah lagi kepadanya. Untuk saat ini lebih baik Siwon mengambil jalan aman daripada harus menerima amukan dari kekasih cantiknya itu. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya terdiam lalu tiba-tiba memiringkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan di dada Siwon sehingga lehernya yang jenjang, mulus dan putih itu terekspos dengan jelas di mata Siwon. Entah apa maksud Kyuhyun sebenarnya, namun kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Siwon. Segera saja, bibir Siwon mencium, mengisap, dan menjilat leher itu sehingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. Merasa geli dengan sentuhan Siwon, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu diikuti dengan desahan. Dan akhirnya keduanya bertarung lidah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya sampai batas tubuh mereka yang memperingatkan bahwa keduanya masih harus memiliki tenaga demi menyelesaikan urusan mereka berdua.

Setelah lima belas menit bercumbu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berganti posisi dengan Kyuhyun dibawah Siwon dan Siwon yang diatas Kyuhyun sambil bertumpu dengan kedua siku dan lengannya, saling pandang satu sama lain. Jelas di mata Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada lagi keraguan seperti dulu. Kyuhyun sudah mengerti bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan oleh polisi cantik itu. Siwon miliknya sebagaimana Kyuhyun adalah milik Siwon.

"Jadi sekarang baby, kau bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya bukan?! Choi Siwon yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang adalah Choi Siwon milik Jung Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon mantap. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar nada bicara Siwon yang tegas itu. Dia lalu membuat lingkaran di dada Siwon dengan jarinya, tidak takut sentuhan nakalnya itu menggoda libido sang kuda jantan.

"Kau sepenuhnya milikku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suara serendah mungkin. Siwon yang jarang-jarang menyaksikan Kyuhyunnya menggodanya seperti itu, langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dan menggigit sedikit bibir bawah kekasihnya itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tentu saja dan karena aku milikmu secara otomatis kau juga menjadi milikku sepenuhnya baby. Jadi tidak ada lagi Edward, Jacob atau lelaki lainnya dalam hidupmu. Jika aku masih menemukan satu pria saja, satu pria baby, maka jangan salahkan kalau ada kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka." Ancam Siwon serius. Namun ancaman itu ditanggapi dengan Kyuhyun yang memutar matanya malas. Dia masih tidak habis pikir dengan Siwon yang terus saja menganggap bahwa Edward dan Jacob itu adalah sosok nyata.

"Sudah aku katakan berulang kali bahwa Edward dan Jacob itu hanya tokoh fiksi Wonnie dan aku tidak pernah membiarkan diriku dekat dengan lelaki lain kecuali kau dan kakakku Yunho." kelit Kyuhyun kesal namun akhirnya dia terkikik lagi. Lalu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas mencium bibir joker Siwon. Siwon pun langsung menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan tersenyum senang.

"Good. So baby.."

"What?"

"Karena aku hanya punya dirimu, sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanku." Sahut Siwon dengan tatapan dan seringainya yang membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri. Kyuhyun tahu arti tatapan dan seringai itu. Itu artinya Kyuhyun mungkin akan menjadi tahanan kamar seharian penuh.

"Ma.. maksudmu?" Kyuhyun masih mencoba bertanya meski dia tahu jawaban seperti apa yang akan dia dapat. Kyuhyun merasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba meluruskan maksud Siwon bukan. Namun dengan seringai Siwon yang semakin lebar dan jika boleh dikatakan terlihat mesum, Kyuhyun harus menerima nasib yang akan diterimanya nanti.

"Kau mengerti maksudku baby." Jawab Siwon lalu kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan mulai meraba-raba seluruh permukaan dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan pasrah diberi kenikmatan oleh pria tampan diatasnya ini. Hanya saja sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menahan serangan Siwon dengan menekan dadanya sehingga ciuman Siwon terhenti.

"Siwon."

"Hm?"

"Are we okay now?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Kyuhyun membutuhkan jawaban tegas dari Siwon jika mereka memang baik-baik saja. Siwon tersenyum tulus dan menjawab,

"We're more than okay baby." Alhasil jawaban itu menyebabkan senyum paling indah yang pernah Siwon lihat dari Kyuhyun dan terlebih lagi kata-kata yang menyusul senyuman itu membuat hati Siwon semakin hangat dan berdesir bahagia.

"I love you." Senyum Siwon semakin lebar karena ungkapan tulus Kyuhyun tersebut. Sebagai hadiah, Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun lembut sambil membelai rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Nice to know you finally can say that three words without any doubts."

"I love you Siwon." Ungkap Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan kali ini Kyuhyun bisa mengatakannya sebanyak yang Siwon mau dan sebebas yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

"Love you too baby. Love you too." Jawab Siwon juga sam tulusnya. Lalu kedua anak manusia itu berbagi kemesraan di pagi hari itu. Keduanya meluapkan rasa rindu yang sangat dalam karena tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari. Terlebih lagi bagi Kyuhyun. Wanita muda itu tidak mengira bahwa akhirnya dia membutuhkan seorang pria untuk dapat mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama ini. Kekosongan hati yang tak pernah dia sadari sebelumnya.

Sentuhan, rengkuhan, ciuman, dan belaian dari Siwon, Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa dia akan terjebak dengan Siwon. Terjebak dalam waktu yng cukup lama. Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun tiak keberatan karena Kyuhyun ingin selalu bersama dengan Siwon dan dia juga dapat merasakan bahwa pria yang kini sudah berada diatasnya itu, ingin selalu bersamanya. Bagi Kyuhyun, untuk sekarang dia tidak perduli jika image kuat dan galaknya luntur. Baginya, sekarang Kyuhyun adalah wanita yang menginginkan pria miliknya, memanjakan dirinya sampai Kyuhyun puas. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, Siwon mampu melakukan itu.

Sementara Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjalin kembali untaian kisah cinta mereka yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terputus, di sebuah café tempat pertama kali Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Siwon dan Kangin, tampak Sungmin sedang terduduk manis di salah satu meja di sudut café tersebut. Sungmin terlihat cantik dengan gaun chiffon selututnya dengan warna baby pink. Hari itu Sungmin sengaja meminta izin karena dia sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang membuat Sungmin selalu ingin tersenyum dan menampakkan aura bahagia.

Sembari menunggu orang tersebut, Sungmin sesekali mematut wajahnya di cermin memastikan apakah dandanannya sudah bagus. Make up tipis namun membuat wajah cantik Sungmin semakin bersinar itu memang menjadi andalan Sungmin. Dan karena pertemuan ini penting baginya, wanita itu tidak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk terus memeriksa keadaan dirinya yang sudah sangat cantik dan menarik itu. Setelah yakin semua baik-baik saja, Sungmin melihat jam tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah dengan waktu janjiannya. Dari jam tangan warna pink Sungmin yang menunjukkan pukul 1 siang itu Sungmin tahu bahwa pertemuan mereka akan terjadi sebentar lagi karena waktu tersebut adalah waktu janjian mereka.

Sungmin terus menunggu sambil kembali melihat jam tangannya. Ketika matanya melihat jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 1 lewat 30 menit, Sungmin mulai sedikit gelisah. Namun dengan cepat Sungmin mengenyahkan setiap pikiran negatif dan bersabar menunggu kedatangan orang tersebut meski seharusnya orang tersebut sudah datang ke café ini tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Mungkin dia terjebak macet." Gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Dia terus menunggu sambil sesekali memeriksa tas kertas yang berisikan kemeja pink yang dia beli bersama dengan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Sungmin tersenyum sendiri dan mulai berandai-andai seperti apa reaksi orang tersebut ketika menerima hadiah ini darinya.

Sungmin lalu menatap keluar dari balik jendela café. Dia terus menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Sampai akhirnya ketika dia melihat jam tangannya lagi, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Sungmin tidak sadar dia sudah menunggu orang tersebut selama empat jam lebih karena Sungmin datang lebih awal dari waktu janjian. Wajah berbinarnya mulai meredup dan Sungmin pun menghela nafas perlahan.

"Pasti dia terjebak macet. Pasti." Gumam Sungmin lagi walau kali ini matanya tak bisa lagi membendung aliran airmata yang dalam hitungan detik sudah membasahi pipi Sungmin. Berkali-kali Sungmin menghapus airmata itu namun mereka seperti memiliki pemikiran sendiri dan terus saja mengalir dengan deras.

"Dasar pria besar bodoh." Maki Sungmin kesal sambil terisak. Meskipun begitu, wanita mungil itu tetap saja duduk disana tanpa ada niat beranjak sedikit pun. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuh Sungmin mulai merunduk dan akhirnya kedua tangannya terlipat dan menjadi tumpuan kepala Sungmin. Wanita itu mulai menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia tak perduli jika orang-orang menatapnya aneh, dia hanya ingin meluapkan kekesalan dan kesedihannya karena orang yang ditunggu belum tiba juga meski dia sudah sangat terlambat. Apalagi orang tersebut tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Sungmin terus begitu sampai akhirnya dia kelelahan dan tertidur. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya sejak dia datang ke café tersebut. Sepasang mata yang sekarang mulai mendekatinya dan ketika sampai dengan hati-hati membelai rambut Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin-ssi. Maafkan aku."

**Dua Hari Kemudian – Rumah Sakit**

"Sudah aku bilang, aku baik-baik saja Siwon. Mengapa kau bersikeras mengajakku kesini sih? Seharusnya kita menikmati waktu liburku yang tinggal hari ini saja." Gerutu Kyuhyun ketika Siwon keras kepala mengajak Kyuhyun untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit. Siwon sendiri yang mendengargerutuan Kyuhyun tadi menatap Kyuhyun tajam, membuat wanita yang terkenal galak itu mengkerut gugup walau bibirnya mengerucut kesal karena dipandang dengan tajam oleh Siwon.

"Jung Kyuhyun-san." Suara suster yang memanggil nama Kyuhyun membuat pasangan kekasih itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka masing-masing dan bergegas memasuki ruang dokter untuk menanyakan hasil pemeriksaan Kyuhyun. Begitu masuk, keduanya dipersilahkan duduk oleh sang dokter. Dokter dengan papan nama Sakurazuka Shinji itu tersenyum lebar membuat sedikit rasa cemas Siwon berkurang. Dalam benaknya jika dokter berwajah seperti itu berarti Kyuhyunnya baik-baik saja bukan.

"Kyuhyun-san dari hasil pemeriksaan saya, anda tidak terkena penyakit apapun." Ucap dokter berbadan besar itu langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Kyuhyun yang merasa menang karena ucapannya terbukti benar langsung menatap Siwon dan memukul lengannya sedikit keras.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan kalau aku baik-baik saja." Tukas Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi oleh rintihan dari Siwon karena pukulan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada salahnya juga memeriksa ke dokter baby. Baguslah kau ternyata sehat." Timpal Siwon setelah dirasa lengannya tidak sakit lagi. Keduanya lalu bertengkar di depan sang dokter yang membuat pria paruh baya itu tertawa geli. Tawa sang dokter menyadarkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun kalau mereka sudah bertingkah seperti anak kecil di depan orang lain. Dengan harga diri yang masih tersisa, keduanya duduk tenang kembali dan menunggu penjelasan dokter Sakurazuka lebih lanjut.

"Kyuhyun-san memang sehat. Justru bisa saya katakan sehat sekali."

"Lalu kenapa tadi pagi dia muntah-muntah dan wajahnya pucat sekali dokter?" tanya Siwon khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun meski dokter Sakurazuka sudah memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun sehat.

"Anda?" tanya dokter tersebut memastikan siapa yang dia ajak bicara.

"Siwon, Choi Siwon." Ucap Siwon memperkenalkan diri.

"Anda suami Kyuhyun-san?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Sebentar lagi dokter." Jawab Siwon yakin dan percaya diri.

"Hei!" pekik Kyuhyun tidak terima walau ada semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya yang bulat itu.

"Ah. Bagus kalau begitu. Sebaiknya anda mulai sekarang menjaga kondisi kekasih anda Siwon-san." Saran dokter tersebut yang langsung disetujui oleh Siwon.

"Tentu saja dokter. Maka dari itu begitu dia muntah-muntah pagi ini dan terlihat pucat saya langsung membawanya kemari."

"Bagus, bagus. Oh, saya sarankan anda juga sebaiknya segera menikah." Ucap dokter itu lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bersuara karena menurutnya saran dokter ini aneh sekali.

"Eh?! Kenapa dokter menyarankan begitu?!"

"Karena Kyuhyun-san sedang hamil. Usia kandungannya baru seminggu ini jadi anda harus menjaganya sebaik mungkin." Jawab sang dokter dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Dokter Sakurazuka memang selalu senang memberi kabar gembira kepada pasangan yang akan sebentar lagi bahagia karena akan mendapatkan seorang malaikat kecil.

"Hamil?!" tanya Siwon dan Kyuhyun memastikan pendengaran mereka masih berfungsi dan berita yang diutarakan oleh dokter bertubuh besar itu bukan hanya salah dengar.

"Ya, hamil. Dan sebaiknya anda menemui dokter kandungan untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut agar.." ucapan sang dokter sudah tidak didengar lagi oleh kedua orang yang sekarang dalam keadaan terkejut itu. Siwon, masih kaget karena dia tidak percaya bahwa Tuhan begitu baik kepadanya. Sudah memberikan seseorang yang sangat pantas dan layak untuk dicintainya dan akan menjadi pendamping hidup yang sesuai baginya, sekarang Dia memberikan anak untuknya. Anak, penerusnya, keturunannya. Dan yang lebih istimewa lagi, buah hatinya ini berada di rahim wanita spesialnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, terkejut tapi bingung harus merasakan apa. Di satu sisi dia sangat senang karena mengandung buah cintanya bersama Siwon, namun di satu sisi Kyuhyun takut karena ini pertama kali untuknya. Terlebih lagi dia hamil di luar nikah. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kakaknya, Yunho. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jaejoong, Sungmin, teman kerjanya, dan semua orang jika mereka tahu Kyuhyun mengandung dan lagi Siwonlah ayah anak ini.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benak Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun seperti mendapat sesuatu yang membuatnya sadar bahwa untuk apa dia memikirkan orang lain. Seorang bayi akan lahir dari rahimnya. Bayi yang tidak berdosa dan bayi ini adalah anugerah karena Kyuhyun memilikinya bersama dengan Siwon. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun yakin Siwon akan bertanggung jawab, jadi buat apa dia pusing dengan orang lain. Selama ada Siwon dan juga bayinya, Kyuhyun merasa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Lalu anda jangan melawan keinginan anda untuk makan ya Kyuhyun-ssi. Meskipun berat badan anda akan naik, hal tersebut bagus untuk pertumbuhan bayi anda."

"Berat badan naik?" tanya Kyuhyun sadar dengan perkataan dokter Sakurazuka mengenai berat badan. Kyuhyun yang baru saja ingin bergembira dan merayakan berita suka cita ini dengan Siwon, tiba-tiba merasa kesal.

_Berat badan naik katanya. Berat badan._ Batin Kyuhyun dan terlihat bahwa ada satu tanda persegi di dahi Kyuhyun. Siwon yang merasakan aura hitam dari Kyuhyun, menoleh pelan-pelan. Ketika iris matanya melihat betapa kesalnya Kyuhyun, sedikit demi sedikit Siwon menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Sementara itu sang dokter yang tidak menyadari adanya aura gelap dari Kyuhyun terus saja memberikan wejangan yang menurutnya baik untuk sang bunda dan bayinya.

"Ya. Oh satu lagi, saya lihat profesi anda adalah seorang polisi wanita ya. Mulai sekarang anda sebaiknya berada di belakang meja saja. Tidak baik bagi janin anda jika ibunya berlari kesana kemari mengejar penjahat."

"Di belakang meja?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini Siwon sudah benar-benar memisahkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Pria tinggi itu sudah siap untuk lari ke arah pintu keluar jika tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mengamuk. Siwon tahu benar betapa pentingnya pekerjaan Kyuhyun dan betapa tidak inginnya wanita itu untuk bekerja di belakang meja. Terlebih lagi dengan perkataan pertama tadi menyangkut berat badan. Oh Siwon tahu bahwa dia dalam masalah besar.

"Benar. Nah, dari saya hanya itu. Mungkin nanti ada beberapa pantangan dan hal lainnya dari dokter kandungan anda. Semoga anda dan janin anda sehat selalu ya Kyuhyun-san." Ucap dokter Sakurazuka masih dengan senyumnya yang bersahabat. Sementara itu, Siwon ternyata sudah berada di depan pintu keluar dan baru saja akan memutar kenop pintu ketika teriakan Kyuhyun membahana di ruang dokter yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"CHOI SIWON! MATI KAU!" Mendengar teriakan itu, Siwon hanya berdoa bahwa dirinya masih diberi waktu untuk bisa melihat anaknya kelak karena Kyuhyunnya sangat marah kali ini.

_Tuhan, selamatkan hamba-Mu dari amukan wanita hamil dibelakangku ini. Jangan sampai dia mengkebiriku Tuhan. Oh my poor little Siwonnie._

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Tidak ada kata lain selain silahkan enjoy baca chapter ini.. Moga2 suka dan ga terlalu ancur.. Please excuse the typos..

Don't forget to leave a mark..

Sankyu & Peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Title : ****Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza 8**

**Pairing :** Wonkyu, Kangmin, Yunjae

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt Humor, Lots of Swearing, OOC

**Summary**** :** I'm on the good side, he's on the bad side. So is it wrong to love him? Let's found out.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Siwon mengusap dahinya sekali lagi dengan sapu tangan. Jelas lelaki yang selalu terlihat tenang, percaya diri dan terkadang arogan itu sekarang gugup setengah mati. Wajar jika dia gugup, karena sekarang dia sedang menunggu sang tuan rumah yang notabene adalah kakak kandung dari kekasihnya yaitu Jung Yunho.

Awalnya Siwon tidak khawatir, gugup, atau pun panik saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa mereka harus segera memberitahu semua orang yang menyayangi mereka tentang kehamilan Kyuhyun dan rencana mereka berdua untuk menikah. Namun setelah penuturan tak berbelas kasihan dari Kyuhyun soal tabiat Yunho jika marah, mau tidak mau Siwon menjadi sedikit takut. Apalagi dengan satu teriakan secara bersamaan dari Yunho dan Jaejoong dan juga tatapan tak percaya dari keduanya yang dihadapi oleh Siwon sekarang.

"HAMIL?!" Siwon langsung duduk bersimpuh di depan keduanya dan melakukan satu hal yang hanya dia lakukan kepada Kyuhyun yaitu, memohon. Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari Siwon pun terlihat sangat puas dengan keadaan kekasihnya yang cukup mengenaskan karena terlihat memelas di depan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun senang karena kapan lagi Siwon yang terkenal tenang dan percaya diri itu akan bersimpuh dan memohon kepada kakaknya yang hanya seorang orang awam.

"Yunho hyung! Aku mohon, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi Kyuhyun segera. Aku mencintainya dan aku akan selalu menjaga Kyuhyun dan anak kami sampai kapanpun." Mohon Siwon sungguh-sungguh. Siwon sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk dan dia siap menerimanya. Apapun hukuman atau ganjaran dari Yunho, Siwon siap melaksanakannya asalkan dia boleh menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon akan menerima, tendangan, pukulan, cacian, makian, atau apapun itu. Akan tetapi Siwon tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi Yunho akan seperti itu.

"Kau dengar itu Boojae, Kyuhyun kita hamil! Kyuhyun kita hamil! Oh Tuhan terima kasih. Aku pikir adikku akan menjadi perawan tua." Sahut Yunho sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Siwon dan permohonannya. Dia justru mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan karena kehamilan Kyuhyun. Disamping Yunho, Jaejoong juga tersenyum senang karena mendengar berita gembira ini.

Sementara Kyuhyun, menjadi jengkel karen reaksi yang dia inginkan tidak terjadi. Dalam benaknya, kenapa dia bisa terlahir di keluarga super aneh seperti keluarga Jung. Keluarga normal pasti akan marah jika anak gadisnya hamil di luar nikah. Lalu kenapa kedua kakaknya itu justru seperti mendapatkan lotere dengan berita ini.

"Oppa!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal luar biasa. _Apa hanya aku yang normal di keluarga ini?! Aish! Pasti Siwonnie jadi besar kepala kalau begini jadinya._ Batin Kyuhyun sembari menlihat ke arah Siwon. Dan benar saja, Siwon yang sudah mengendalikan keterkejutannya sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar kepada Kyuhyun. Tak lupa Siwon mengerlingkan matanya nakal kepada Kyuhyun yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan delikan.

"Wah Kyu, ternyata kau mendahuluiku ya. Yunnie-bear, aku juga mau punya baby sama seperti Kyuhyun." Rajuk Jaejoong manja. Tanpa punya rasa malu, Jaejoong memeluk dari samping pinggang Yunho mesra. Yunho pun langsung membalas dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Jaejoong dan mengecup pucuk rambut istrinya tersebut.

"Baiklah sayang. Ayo kita buat malam ini." Ajak Yunho tak kalah mesra dengan Jaejoong. Melihat kemesraan tingkat akut dari kedua kakaknya itu, membuat Kyuhyun memandang mereka dengan risih. Jika dia berada dalam dunia animasi, pasti sudah ada satu tanda keringat besar di pelipisnya. Namun kerisihan Kyuhyun hanya bertahan sebentar karena dia ingat bahwa kedua kakaknya ini memberikan rekasi yang tidak sesuai dengan prediksinya. Kyuhyun mengira bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong akan menyate Siwon karena sudah membuat dirinya hamil di luar nikah. Kekesalannya bertambah dua kali lipat melihat tanggapan santai Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Oppa! Eonnie!" bentak Kyuhyun mengingatkan bahwa urusan dia belum selesai. Akan tetapi teriakan Kyuhyun dianggap angin lalu bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka justru memilih berbicara dengan Siwon.

"Oh, Siwon. Nanti biar aku yang urus pernikahan kalian ya. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Mendengar ucapan Yunho tersebut, Siwon semakin tersenyum lebar. Baru saja dia akan berterima kasih, namun terhenti karena mendengar suara berat Yunho yang masih terdengar ramah tapi mengintimidasi.

"Tapi jika kau menyakiti adikku seujung kuku saja, kau akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada sesuatu."

"Apa itu hyung?" tanya Siwon hati-hati. Walaupun Siwon seorang yakuza dan ancaman orang awam tak berarti apa-apa untuknya, namun kali ini suara Yunho terdengar lebih menakutkan daripada ancaman ketua yakuza lainnya. Siwon bertambah cemas kala senyum maut Yunho terpancar dari wajah tampannya. Yunho pun menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan santai.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada 'adik kecil'mu itu. Paham Siwon-ah?" Siwon langsung mengangguk cepat dan mantap kala disinggung soal 'adik kecil'nya. Tidak perlu orang jenius untuk mengetahui bahwa ancaman itu sangat berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidupnya sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati. Yunho tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Siwon dan itu sedikit membuat Siwon bernafas lega. Akan tetapi kelegaan Siwon hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena Jaejoong menambahkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat nyali Siwon kian menciut.

"Ah, kalau begitu Yun, nanti jika dia membuat Kyuhyun menderita, apa aku boleh meledakan dia? Aku kangen membuat bom dan meledakan sesuatu. Menjadi kapten di kantor terkadang pekerjaan yang membosankan." Keluh Jaejoong sekaligus mengancam Siwon bersamaan dengan suaranya yang manis itu.

"Tentu saja boleh Boojaeku sayang. Kau bahkan boleh menggunakan katana baru yang aku belikan kemarin untuk menambah koleksimu. Gunakan itu untuk memenggal kepala Siwon jika dia berani membuat Kyuhyun menangis."

"Hore! Yunnie-bearku memang yang paling hebat. Ayo, kita membuat baby sekarang." Ujar kapten kepolisian itu dengan gembira seakan seperti seorang anak kecil yang diperbolehkan bermain mainan kesukaannya oleh orang tuanya. Yunho tertawa menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong lalu dengan sigap membawa istrinya itu ke kamar mereka untuk kegiatan membuat anak.

"Wow, tampaknya kedua kakakmu itu lebih cocok jadi yakuza daripada jadi pebisnis ataupun polisi, baby." Sahut Siwon lega ketika kedua kakak calon istrinya itu pergi dari hadapannya. Dalam hati Siwon berjanji akan berhati-hati untuk tidak membuat keduanya marah. Siwon tahu meski dia memiliki semua kekuatan dan kuasa sebagai seorang penerus kelompok yakuza, hal itu tak akan berarti apa-apa jika dihadapan pada kemarahan keluarga. Siwon tahu karena dia pernah mengalaminya saat sang kakek pernah hampir tewas karena pertempuran antar kelompok yakuza. Waktu itu Siwon bagaikan hewan buas yang membabi buta membunuh setiap orang yang terlibat dalam rencana pembunuhan kakeknya.

"Mereka hanya sepasang orang bodoh meski aku sedikit puas karena mereka sudah memastikan kau akan habis jika macam-macam denganku." Sahut Kyuhyun menimpali ucapan Siwon. Ingatan Siwon pudar kala suara merdu Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara. Dengan tersenyum, Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Siwon meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun dan sesekali mencium bahu dan leher Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya pasrah, bahkan dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya memberikan ruang untuk Siwon agar puas menciuminya. Senyum Siwon semakin merekah kala mendapati calon ibu dari anak-anaknya itu semakin terbuka dengan sentuhannya. Tangan Siwon yang memang sudah melingkar dengan pasti di sekitar pinggang sampai perut Kyuhyun, mulai membelai perut Kyuhyun. Di dalam sana, ada calon bayinya, anaknya. Anaknya bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Anugerah terbesar setelah Kyuhyun yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya.

Siwon mencium pelipis Kyuhyun singkat sebelum menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun yang senang dengan ancaman Yunho dan Jaejoong yang akan membuatnya binasa jika berani menyakiti Kyuhyun. Mengingat ancaman itu, Siwon memutar matanya malas. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan membuat Kyuhyun menderita jika hal itu hanya akan membunuhnya. Entah karena Kyuhyun itu jodohnya, belahan jiwanya, atau apapun itu, Siwon tidak mungkin bisa menyakiti kekasihnya itu karena Siwon sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak pernah merasakan ini dengan siapa pun juga.

"Akan aku ingat ancaman mereka baby. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin membuatmu menderita sayang. Aku itu sangat mencintaimu." Ungkap Siwon tulus.

"Gombal." Cibir Kyuhyun meski kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum yang sangat manis. Siwon yang merasa Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengannya langsung menarik wajah Kyuhyun untuk menatap matanya.

"_It's true baby. I. Love. You._" Ungkap Siwon lagi dan kali ini menekankan tiga kata yang selalu didambakan semua wanita dari pasangannya. Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon dan dia tahu Siwon bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mencium hidung Siwon singkat agar lelaki yang telah merebut hatinya itu bisa tenang.

"_I know_." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menampakan wajah yang berbinar lalu membalas ciuman di hidungnya dengan ciuman di bibir Kyuhyun. Mereka berciuman sesaat sampai Siwon kembali ke posisi awal yaitu meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang siapa lagi?" tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun tentang siapa selanjutnya yang akan mereka kabari mengenai kehamilan Kyuhyun. Tanpa perlu berpikir, Kyuhyun langsung menjawab dengan pasti.

"Sungmin eonnie."

"HAMIL?!" seru Sungmin keras sehingga membuat sebagian pengunjung café itu menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga. Siwon membalikan sedikit tubuhnya dan menatap tajam kepada semua orang yang menoleh ke arah mereka dan seketika itu juga semuanya langsung menunduk lalu kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Siapa yang berani menatap Siwon dan kedua wanita cantik yang bersamanya jika mereka mau selamat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan aura membunuh dari Siwon yang terkuar begitu saja. Seandainya dia tidak berhubungan bahkan sebentar lagi mungkin akan menikah dengan yakuza disampingnya ini, mungkin Siwon sekarang sudah ditangkap olehnya karena dianggap mengganggu ketertiban umum. Kyuhyun tidak menggubris sama sekali Siwon yang masih mengeluarkan aura yakuzanya, dia justru menatap Sungmin lekat dan menanggapi keterkejutan Sungmin.

"Ya eonnie. Dan itu karena pria bodoh ini." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Siwon. Siwon sendiri akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia sedikit kaget dengan jari telunjuk Kyuhyun yang berada persis di depan hidungnya itu. Merasa ingin mengerjai kekasihnya itu, Siwon langsung menggigit kecil jari Kyuhyun.

"Aww! Wonnie! Kenapa sih?"

"Jarimu kelihatannya enak. Boleh aku minta bagian tubuhmu yang lain baby?"

"Mesum!" seru Kyuhyun sambil memukul dada Siwon dengan punggung tangannya. Sungmin yang akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung tertawa melihat tingkah aneh namun mesra dari pasangan di depannya ini. Sungmin tahu disamping kata-kata pedas Kyuhyun, teman kerjanya itu begitu mencintai Siwon. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Kyuhyun membiarkan Siwon menanamkan benihnya di dalam rahim Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun merasa bahagia jika Kyuhyun dan Siwon bahagia.

Hanya saja, Sungmin tidak menutupi bahwa dia iri dengan Kyuhyun. Wanita sekeras Kyuhyun saja bisa mendapatkan tambatan hati yang cocok dengan dirinya. Tapi mengapa Sungmin tidak bisa mendapatkan itu semua. Mengapa orang yang dia anggap menyukainya dan Sungmin pun balas menyukai orang tersebut tidak berada bersamanya saat ini. Mengapa Sungmin tidak diberikan kesempatan seperti Kyuhyun untuk menikmati indahnya cinta. Sungmin menghentikan tawanya secara perlahan. Lalu dia menatap ke arah Siwon dan tersenyum lembut sambil mengucapkan selamat kepadanya.

"Oh Siwon-ssi selamat. Akhirnya kau mampu menaklukan wanita besi ini. Selamat, selamat."

"Eonnie!" tukas Kyuhyun kesal karena Sungmin memberikan reaksi yang sama dengan kedua kakaknya yang dia anggap bodoh itu.

"Terima kasih Sungmin-ssi." Balas Siwon sambil tersenyum kepada Sungmin. Sungmin pun beralih kepada Kyuhyun yang masih merengut karena sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Sungmin.

"Wah, aku tidak menduga bahwa kau sesubur itu Kyu. Cepat sekali kalian berdua. Apa rahasianya? Kau bermain berapa ronde? Ceritakan Kyu!" desak Sungmin ingin menggoda wanita yang sudah dianggap seperti adik kandungnya itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar. Dia tidak percaya Sungmin baru bicara seperti itu kepadanya. Siwon sendiri juga terkejut namun dia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan komentar Sungmin tadi. Dia merasa semua orang di sekitar Kyuhyun tidak seperti orang kebanyakan. Namun Siwon sangat lega karena kekasihnya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya.

Siwon masih tertawa kala dia mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak dengan keras, tak kalah keras dengan teriakan awal Sungmin.

"Eonnie! Aku subur gara-gara eonnie suka menyuruhku makan toge! Jadi ini salah eonnie juga!" dan sontak tawa Siwon semakin keras. Kekasihnya memang nomor satu untuk membuatnya senang dan tertawa seperti ini.

"HAMIL?!" teriakan yang sama terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun dan Siwon menjadi terbiasa dan menanggapi dengan santai.

"Ya kek, maka dari itu kita harus segera melamar Kyuhyun untuk menjadi istriku." Sahut Siwon santai sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk di hadapan calon kakek mertuanya itu.

"Oh jantungku.." mendadak Ryuichiro mengeluh sakit di jantungnya. Sontak saja Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjadi kelabakan dengan kejadian tersebut. Mereka takut Ryuichiro mendapat serangan jantung karena berita mereka.

"Kakek!" seru keduanya sambil membantu Ryuichiro untuk lebih nyaman di tempat duduknya. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Siwon berada di samping kanan Ryuichiro sedangkan Kyuhyun di samping kiri Ryuichiro.

"Ini salahmu kuda mesum! Lihat! Kakekmu jadi sakit seperti itu!"

"Mana aku tahu kakek akan seterkejut itu baby?!"

"Mana ada orang yang tidak terkejut dengan berita kehamilanku kuda bodoh?!"

"Kangin.. Jantungku.." sahut Ryuichiro lagi mencoba membuat kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu tidak membuat pusing kepalanya. Jujur saja Siwon dan Kyuhyun beradu mulut persis di dekat telinganya. Sementara Kangin yang menyaksikan tingkah ketiganya hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya membantu Ryuichiro dengan membawanya pergi dari kedua orang yang masih saja beradu mulut. Kangin memindahkan Ryuichiro ke seberang Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Kangin… Jantungku…" ulang Ryuichiro lagi. Kangin masih dengan senyumnya menanggapi ucapan pimpinan utama kelompok mereka.

"Tenanglah tuan besar. Anda hanya terlalu senang."

"EH?!" seru Siwon dan Kyuhyun kaget mendengar ucapan Kangin.

"Kedua orang itu benar-benar mengejutkanku Kangin. Padahal aku baru saja mau menanyakan kapan aku harus bersiap diri untuk melamar Kyuhyun-san, justru cucuku yang bodoh itu terlebih dulu memberikan aku berita gembira ini."

"Saya mengerti tuan besar. Lalu kapan saya harus mempersiapkan semuanya?"

"Secepatnya Kangin. Oh, pastikan keluarga Kyuhyun-san tidak mengetahui kalau kita yakuza. Mereka bisa menolak kehadiran kita dan tidak jadi memberikan Kyuhyun-san untuk menjadi menantu di keluarga kita. Terlebih lagi kakak ipar Kyuhyun-san adalah kapten kepolisian, bisa rumit jika dia tahu."

"EH?!" kali ini hanya Kyuhyun yang terpekik kaget mengetahui bahwa Ryuichiro tahu apa profesinya.

"Baik tuan besar." Sahut Kangin, siap untuk menjalankan perintah Ryuichiro. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan teriakan kaget dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka terus saja berbicara seakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak ada disana dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan keduanya karena Ryuichiro ingin memberitahu berita bahwa cucunya akan segera menikah ke semua petinggi yang ada di kelompok mereka.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap kepergian Ryuichiro bersama Kangin dengan pandangan bingung sampai Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ternyata selama ini dia tidak perlu takut kakek Siwon tersebut mengetahui profesi aslinya.

"Siwon! Jadi kakekmu tahu aku seorang polisi?!" Siwon mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu dia diam saja dan tidak keberatan dengan profesiku?!" sekali lagi Siwon hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan itu tentu saja membuat wanita yang terkenal tidak sabaran itu menjadi kesal.

"Jangan cuma mengangguk kuda bodoh, ceritakan kepadaku kenapa reaksinya santai begitu!"

"Kakek hanya ingin aku bahagia. Dan karena kau kebahagiaanku, jadi dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah kau polisi atau bukan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan kakek akan merahasiakan identitas kami dari keluargamu agar tidak membuat mereka resah."

"Apakah baik jika seperti itu?"

"Kau tenang saja baby. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Nah, sekarang kita harus memikirkan persiapan untuk pernikahan kita." Sahut Siwon mengakhiri perdebatan mereka tentang profesi Kyuhyun. Tak lupa Siwon menutup perdebatan itu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pipi putih Kyuhyun.

"Aku terserah saja. Aku sudah pusing dengan semua situasi yang tiba-tiba ini."

"Ahahaha… Tenang sayang, nanti biar aku yang urus. Kau santai saja oke."

**Sebulan Kemudian**

Kyuhyun menatap bayangan di cermin sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Bayangan yang menampakan sosoknya dalam balutan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih yang sederhana namun terlihat anggun dan memukau. Tatanan rambut dan tata rias yang mempercantik wajah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun seakan tidak percaya bahwa bayangan di cermin itu adalah dirinya. Kyuhyun terus menatap bayangan didepannya sambil termenung dengan semua peristiwa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya sejak dia mengenal Siwon.

Semua persitiwa yang menurutnya menyusahkan, menyebalkan, aneh, tapi juga membuatnya menemukan apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengira bahwa hidupnya akan berada di jalan ini. Dulu Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa dia akan menikah dengan pilihan Yunho karena jujur, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa suatu saat dia akan menikah. Baginya pekerjaan dan keluarganya sudah cukup untuknya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang, terlebih lagi jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang bisa dikatakan musuh dalam profesinya.

Sekarang kenyataan berkata lain. Selain Kyuhyun jatuh cinta, dia akhirnya menikah dan juga dalam delapan bulan kedepan akan melahirkan bayi, buah cintanya dengan sang calon suami. Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri jika mengingat semua yang telah terjadi kepadanya. Semua begitu cepat seakan Tuhan ingin agar dirinya dan Siwon tidak menunda kebersamaan mereka dipersatukan dalam jalinan yang formal dan sakral sehingga Dia harus memberikan anugerah terindah untuknya dan Siwon.

Meskipun semua berlangsung cepat, Kyuhyun berharap semua ini, semua kebahagiaan ini tidak akan cepat berlalu. Kyuhyun berharap bahwa selamanya dia akan menyandang nama Choi untuk nama keluarganya. Selamanya dia akan menyandang gelar umma untuk anak-anak Siwon. Dan selamanya, Siwon akan selalu mencintainya dan bersamanya sampai Tuhan berkata sebaliknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada bayangan didepannya dan dengan senyum itu Kyuhyun memantapkan dirinya untuk berjalan di jalan yang akan ditempuhnya bersama sang suami. Akan berat, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Dengan pekerjaan sang suami yang selalu diambang bahaya dan pekerjaannya yang selalu menuntut keteraturan dan keadilan dalam hidup, Kyuhyun dan Siwon pasti akan menemukan banyak kendala dan masalah. Namun, Kyuhyun juga yakin, mereka mampu mengatasinya. Cinta mereka akan mampu bertahan karena mereka Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie sayang, sudah siap? Acaranya mau dimulai sayang." Panggilan Jaejoong membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan sebentar pandangannya dari cermin dan membalas Jaejoong.

"Sudah eonnie." jawabnya lalu menatap bayangannya sekali lagi. Kyuhyun menatap bayangannya dan berkata,

"Aku sudah siap menjadi Choi Kyuhyun."

**Resepsi Pernikahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun**

Kangin berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan untuk memeriksa setiap gerakan yang mencurigakan. Dia harus lebih waspada di hari penting Siwon dan Kyuhyun ini. Kangin tahu ancaman besar dengan adanya pesta seperti ini. Meski pesta ini dihadiri oleh keluarga dan undangan terdekat dari kedua mempelai, namun Kangin tidak mau gegabah dan bersikap biasa saja. Justru dia semakin memperketat penjagaan di setiap sudut tempat resepsi dan menempatkan beberapa anak buah yang dipercaya dan bisa diandalkan olehnya.

Kangin tahu bahwa acara seperti ini akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi setiap saingan kelompok mereka. Yakuza dari berbagai kelompok akan berupaya untuk bisa menumbangkan Siwon dan juga Ryuichiro yang memang merupakan pilar kekuasaan kelompok Ohara.

"Apa kau tidak lelah berjaga seperti itu?" Kangin sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengar Sungmin bicara dengannya. Wanita mungil nan manis itu menatap Kangin datar. Kangin menatap balik Sungmin dan menduga pasti dia masih marah karena Kangin tidak datang ke tempat pertemuan mereka waktu itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sungmin-ssi? Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja." Elak Kangin agar tidak ketahuan bahwa dia sedang bertugas menjaga keselamatan calon pemimpinnya. Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kangin. Dia lalu memberikan Kangin segelas champagne yang memang sudah dibawanya tadi.

"Apa melihat-lihat itu harus selalu mambawa senjata Kangin-ssi?" Kangin tersentak mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dalam pikiran Kangin, darimana Sungmin bisa tahu jika dia membawa senjata. Padahal Kangin yakin senjata itu sudah tersimpan rapid an tidak mungkin terlihat oleh orang awam. Terlalu kaget dengan perkataan Sungmin, Kangin sampai diam terpaku dan membiarkan Sungmin terus memegang gelas yang seharusnya diambil oleh Kangin tersebut.

"Aku mungkin sekarang adalah polisi biasa, namun dulu aku bertugas di kesatuan khusus. Aku tahu bagaimana menyimpan senjata agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang lain. Dan kau sekarang sedang melakukan itu."

"Kau selalu membuatku terkejut Sungmin-ssi."

"Benarkah? Kau juga." Keduanya saling menatap sampai Sungmin sekali lagi menyodorkan champagne itu kepada Kangin.

"Minum segelas tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan kosentrasi. Lagipula anak buahmu kelihatannya cukup terampil. Yakuza memang menakutkan tapi harus aku akui mereka hebat, terutama kelompok Ohara. Kalian semua sangat loyal kepada Ryuichiro-san." Perkataan Sungmin tadi jelas membuat Kangin terkejut karena Sungmin ternyata mengetahui siapa jati diri Kangin yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tahu identitasku?" tanya Kangin setelah menerima gelas berisi champagne dari Sungmin.

"Sejak pertama kita bertemu." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Kangin mengangguk sebelum tiba-tiba menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin.

"Dan kau tidak pernah mengucapkan apapun. Berpura-pura sebagai polisi manis dan lugu." Cibir Kangin. Entah kenapa Kangin merasa telah di tipu oleh Sungmin.

"Berhasilkah?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan cibiran Kangin. Dia sendiri masih merasa kesal dengan perbuatan Kangin yang mengabaikan janji mereka waktu itu. Padahal waktu itu Sungmin ingin berbicara dan mengungkapkan jika dia menyukai Kangin dan tidak perduli dengan pekerjaan Kangin.

"Sangat. Aku cukup beruntung kau belum menguak apapun dariku. Aku hampir terpikat dengan semua sikapmu itu." Tuduh Kangin dingin, membuat Sungmin tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca akibat tuduhan Kangin tersebut.

"Kau menganggap aku berusaha memikatmu demi menguak rahasia kelompok Ohara?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Jika benar Kangin berpikir dia hanya melakukan tugas seorang polisi dan berusaha mencari tahu tentang kelompoknya, maka Sungmin harus segera menjelaskan semuanya dengan benar. Sungmin tidak mau Kangin salah paham dengannya. Sudah cukup pria besar itu tidak menyukainya, dia tidak mau Kangin sampai membencinya meski tangan kanan Siwon itu pernah membuatnya sedih.

"Adakah alasan lain?" tanya Kangin balik setelah dia mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Kangin sempat melihta mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca karena ucapannya dan jujur, hati Kangin terasa seperti ditusuk oleh belati berkarat. Pedih dan perih kala kau melihat wanita yang kau cintai hendak menangis karena perkataanmu. Kangin mengalami ini untuk kedua kalinya. Pertama, saat dia tidak menghampiri Sungmin di tempat janjian mereka dan melihat Sungmin menangis. Lalu kedua, sekarang karena tuduhannya.

"Tentu saja ada." Jawab Sungmin tegas.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini." Dan tanpa peringatan Sungmin langsung mencium Kangin dengan kuat. Kangin terkejut bukan main dengan tindakan Sungmin namun dia diam saja sampai Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kangin yang menatapnya balik dengan pandangan terkejut. Keduanya bertatapan sampai akhirnya jarak diantara mereka menipis dan mereka berdua berciuman lagi.

Kali ini Kangin yang mendominasi ciuman mereka berdua. Ciuman yang berawal dengan menempelkan bibir saja berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut. Kangin mengulum bibir bawah Sungmin sementara Sungmin mengulum bibir atas Kangin. Mereka terus melakukan itu bergantian sampai Kangin mendesak untuk masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin. Sungmin mengizinkan dan mereka berdua melanjutkan ciuman mereka, bertarung dengan lidah, saling bertukar saliva dan meresapi manisnya bibir masing-masing.

Sayangnya, Kangin dan Sungmin tidak bisa terus melanjutkan ciuman mereka karena paru-paru mereka menghalangi mereka berdua. Dengan terengah-engah dan masih adanya jalinan tipis saliva di tepi bibir Sungmin, keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kangin memandang lembut ke arah Sungmin sambil menghapus jejak saliva mereka berdua. Sungmin pun membalas memandang Kangin sembari menikmati tangan besar Kangin yang ada di pipinya sekarang. Tangn Sungmin yang lebih kecil dia letakkan diatas tangan Kangin. Kedua terus berpandangan sampai keduanya tiba-tiba tertawa. Keduanya terus tertawa sampai Kangin kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin, membawanya ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Tawa mereka pun reda meninggalkan perasaan lega karena meski tanpa adanya ungkapan cinta, meski tanpa adanya pendekatan dan kejadian-kejadian aneh seperti pasangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, namun keduanya tahu bahwa mereka saling menyukai. Ah, tidak, mereka saling mencintai.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hm." Dua kata itu saja cukup untuk Sungmin sekarang. Biarlah waktu yang berbicara dalam hubungannya dengan Kangin. Sekarang dia hanya ingin menikmati kehangatan tubuh Kangin. Sungmin bersyukur dan memuji dirinya sendiri atas keberanian yang dia ambil ketika dia mendekati Kangin tadi. Jika tidak, sampai kapan pun Sungmin tidak akan mampu menjangkau pria besar ini. Ternyata pernikahan Kyuhyun berguna juga untuknya.

Sementara itu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sejak tadi mengawasi Kangin dan Sungmin, tersenyum puas dengan kemajuan hubungan mereka. Meski Kyuhyun sedikit memerah melihat adegan French kiss Sungmin dan Kangin, namun dalam hatinya Kyuhyun senang akhirnya Sungmin bisa menemukan orang yang mencinti dan dicintai olehnya. Keduanya saling menatap sebelum akhirnya tersenyum bersama.

Kesenangan mereka terusik dengan salah satu anak buah Siwon yang mendekat ke arahnya dan membisikan sesuatu. Bisikan itu membuat wajah Siwon yang tadinya tersenyum lebar menjadi datar bahkan mengeras. Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas perbedaan itu dan dia langsung menggenggam tangan Siwon erat. Siwon menyadari genggaman Kyuhyun yang erat tahu bahwa istrinya ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut lalu dengan perlahan melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Wonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik meski sinar matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Perasaan Kyuhyun sudah buruk ketika anak buah Siwon mulai berbisik kepada suaminya itu.

"Hanya sedikit masalah kecil sayang. Aku pergi sebentar ya. Aku janji aku akan kembali." Janji Siwon sambil menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Ibu jarinya membelai pipi gembil Kyuhyun dengan lembut berusaha membuat istrinya agar tidak perlu khawatir kepadanya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak terima jawaban Siwon. Kyuhyun mengambil kedua tangan Siwon dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku ikut."

"Jangan baby, ini masalahku. Kau tunggu saja, aku akan kembali."

"Aku ikut Wonnie. Kau suamiku. Masalahmu itu masalahku juga."

"Aku mohon baby, kau disini saja. Oke?"

"Aku ingin…"

"Aku bilang tidak Kyu! Kau disini saja!" seruan Siwon meski tidak keras namun tegas itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Adu mulut mereka berakhir dengan ketegasan dari seorang Choi Siwon. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa keduanya sedang beradu argumen karena tamu-tamu mereka sedang menikmati pesta Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam karena ini pertama kalinya Siwon meninggikan suara kepada dirinya. Kyuhyun jadi semakin cemas karena jika Siwon sampai seperti ini berarti masalah yang dihadapi bukan masalah kecil. Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun harus membiarkan Siwon pergi meski dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan perginya sang mempelai pria kepada semua orang yang datang. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sesaat lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk, menyetujui jika Siwon ingin pergi. Siwon tersenyum meski sedikit dipaksakan. Jika boleh jujur, Siwon juga tidak tega meninggalkan istrinya seperti ini. Demi Tuhan, mereka baru saja dinikahkan secara sah dan sedang berbahagia sebagai ratu dan raja sehari. Tapi masalah yang datang saat ini juga sangatlah penting. Siwon tidak mungkin tidak mengurusnya karena dia adalah penerus dan salah satu orang yang diandalkan untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan.

"Panggil Kangin onisan. Kita pergi lima menit lagi." Perintah Siwon kepada anak buah yang masih setia menanti keputusan dan perintah dari Siwon. Begitu titah Siwon keluar, dengan segera dia membungkuk lalu mencari keberadaan Kangin untuk memberitahu perintah dari Siwon dan juga keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

Siwon sendiri setelah melihat anak buahnya pergi, segera menarik Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Siwon merengkuh tubuh istrinya erat sambil mencium pucuk rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membalas memeluk Siwon dengan erat seakan dia tidak mau Siwon pergi begitu saja. Kyuhyun masih ingin Siwon ada disisinya sekarang. Akan tetapi, merasa sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, dengan enggan Siwon melepas pelukannya.

Siwon memandang wajah cantik Kyuhyun dan memberikan senyum lembut kepadanya. Dengan perlahan, Siwon mencium kening, kedua mata Kyuhyun, hidung, kedua pipi gembilnya, kecupan yang cukup lama di bibir Kyuhyun, dan terakhir Siwon menurunkan tubuhnya aga sejajar dengan perut Kyuhyun lalu mencium perut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Setelah itu, Siwon kembali berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Tangan besarnya membelai pipi Kyuhyun sambil berjanji,

"Aku pasti kembali, aku janji."

**Apartemen Siwon dan Kyuhyun **

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa dan memeluk bantal pikachunya sambil menonton acara tengah malam yang tidak penting di televisi sementara Sungmin berada di dapur untuk membuatkan susu agar Kyuhyun mau tidur. Pesta resepsi pernikahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah usai berjam-jam yang lalu. Pesta pernikahan yang kacau karena mempelai pria tiba-tiba saja pergi dan meninggalkan mempelai wanita seorang diri. Beuntung keluarga Kyuhyun tidak banyak bertanya meski mereka sedikit kesal dan aneh dengan tindakan Siwon yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya kembali ke apartemen mereka yang dibeli oleh Ryuichiro sebagai hadiah pernikahan dua minggu yang lalu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung menempati apartemen tersebut sejak kuncinya diberikan oleh sang kakek. Kyuhyun pulang diantar oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong berserta Sungmin. Tapi hanya Sungmin yang tinggal menemani Kyuhyun karena Yunho dan Jaejoong masih ada urusan lain.

Sungmin masih bersama Kyuhyun sampai tengah malam seperti ini karena dia mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun yang cemas sekarang. Sungmin pun merasakan hal yang sama karena Kangin juga tadi pergi bersama dengan Siwon. Dia bersikeras tetap bersama dengan Kyuhyun karena Sungmin cemas dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Bayangkan saja, Kyuhyun baru saja menikah tapi dia sudah ditinggal oleh Siwon meski sang suami berjanji akan kembali.

Lamunan Sungmin terganggu dengan suara teriakan marah dari Kyuhyun yang ada di depan. Sungmin bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun, dia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun. Ketika Sungmin sampai, dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang memukul dada Siwon berkali-kali sambil menangis. Sungmin terkejut dengan kedatangan Siwon yang keadaannya berantakan seperti itu. Jas putihnya sekarang penuh dengan cipratan darah yang Sungmin yakin bukan darah Siwon karena Siwon terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Brengsek! Brengsek kau Choi Siwon! Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?!" teriak Kyuhyun masih memukul dada Siwon dan sambil menangis. Sementara Siwon hanya berdiri membiarkan Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua kekesalannya. Siwon tahu dia pantas mendapatkan pukulan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku baby, maafkan aku…" lirih Siwon. Dia hanya ingin Kyuhyun melampaikan semuanya dan menjadi lebih tenang sebelum dia berbuat sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti memukul Siwon meski emosinya masih memuncak. Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya dan memandang Siwon dengan tajam.

"Kemana kau sampai tengah malam begini?! Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?! Jawab aku Choi Siwon!" desak Kyuhyun masih berteriak. Siwon terdiam karena dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan perihal menghilangnya dia disaat Kyuhyun emosi seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa kau diam hah?! Aku ini istrimu! Aku berhak tahu!"

"Baby tenanglah, aku akan menjelaskan tapi aku mohon kau tenang dulu." Bujuk Siwon yang akhirnya bersuara juga. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak akan tenang jika dia pasrah begitu saja. Siwon hampir lupa Kyuhyun tidak bisa ditenangkan jika dia diam saja.

"Tenang kau bilang?! Kau meninggalkanku sendiri di acara resepsi pernikahan kita. Kau pergi tanpa memberiku kabar sama sekali. Lalu kau kembali tengah malam dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dan kau memintaku tenang?!"

"Sayang, kumohon tenanglah. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi kau harus tenang dulu. Ingat anak kita sayang. Kau tidak boleh terlalu stress. Tenang ya." Bujuk Siwon sekali lagi dan kali ini Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan mencium punggung tangannya. Siwon tidak mau memeluk Kyuhyun dengan pakaian yang kotor karena darah ini. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya ketika Siwon menyinggung anak mereka. Dia terus melakukan terus kegiatan itu sampai dia rasa dirinya cukup tenang untuk berhadapan dengan Siwon. Siwon pun akhirnya lega karena Kyuhyun tidak seemosi tadi. Dia masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan sesekali mencium tangan tersebut.

"Apa kau menikahiku hanya untuk membuatku mati cemas?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan dengan tatapan pilu, membuat Siwon merasa menjadi orang paling kejam karena membiarkan istrinya sampai berpikiran seperti itu.

"Tidak sayang, tidak. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemas baby. Kita ke kamar dulu. Kau harus istirahat. Aku tak mau kau sakit. Aku tak mau bayi kita sakit. Ayo sayang." Ajaknya pelan. Siwon berharap Kyuhyun mau mengikutinya karena jika tidak, Siwon terpaksa langsung membopong Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu bagaimana kerasnya sang istri jika sedang marah. Namun beruntung kali ini Siwon tidak harus melakukan itu karena Kyuhyun mengangguk meski wajahnya merengut kesal karena tidak langsung mendapat penjelasan saat itu juga. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut, Kyuhyun mendadak memukul bagian belakang kepala Siwon.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu." Ujar Siwon lalu mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin maupun satu orang lagi yang tadi mengantar Siwon sampai orang tersebut memanggil nama Sungmin.

"Sungmin." Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan pertengkaran pertama Siwon dan Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan suami istri, terkejut ketika dia mendengar suara berat Kangin. Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiran Kangin yang ternyata ada di belakang Siwon. Sungmin lebih terkejut lagi ketika Kangin memanggil hanya namanya tanpa embel apa-apa. Namun itu bukanlah kejutan yang sebenarnya karena setelah Sungmin memperhatikan Kangin lebih seksama iris matanya menangkap pemandangan yang sama berantakannya seperti Siwon.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendekati Kangin yang jas hitamnya robek dibeberapa bagian dan Sungmin juga mencium bau darah dari jas tersebut. Kangin hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengusap rambut Sungmin lembut.

"Hanya membalas dendam." Jawab Kangin membuat Sungmin semakin bingung namun tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Sekarang yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah Kangin. Sungmin takut Kangin terluka. Kangin menyadari arti tatapan Sungmin dan sekali lagi dia tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau punya baju ganti?" tanya Sungmin setelah dia mendapat jawaban jika Kangin baik-baik saja.

"Di mobil." Jawab Kangin singkat.

"Berikan kunci mobilmu. Aku akan ambilkan. Kau bersihkan dirimu di kamar mandi kamar tamu yang aku tempati. Aku memang bermaksud menginap untuk menjga Kyuhyun takut jika Siwon tidak pulang." jelas Sungmin ketika dia melihat raut penuh tanda tanya di wajah Kangin. Mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, Kangin hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Sungmin lalu segera pergi untuk mengambil baju ganti Kangin dan membiarkan pria besar itu sendiri disana sebelum dia berjalan ke arah kamar tamu. Kangin memang tahu seluk beluk apartemen ini karena dia ikut memilihkan bersama Ryuichiro.

Ketika Kangin sampai di depan pintu kamar yang ditempati Sungmin, Kangin menatap sejenak kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kangin berdoa semoga Kyuhyun bisa mengerti mengapa kejadian hari ini harus terjadi. Semoga Kyuhyun mau memaafkan Siwon.

**Kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun**

Kyuhyun terduduk di pinggir ranjang menunggu Siwon membersihkan dirinya dari semua peluh dan bekas-bekas darah yang menempel dibeberapa bagian tubuh Siwon. Selagi menunggu Siwon, Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu resiko menikah dengan seorang yakuza, terlebih lagi seorang penerus kelompok yakuza yang dikatakan terkuat saat ini. Namun Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia khawatir, sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Siwon. Salahkan hormonnya yang kacau sejak dia hamil atau perasaan sebagai seorang istri yang mulai merasukinya diam-diam, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau hal-hal buruk menimpa suaminya.

Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa kehidupan Siwon pasti akan bertambah rumit dengan kehadirannya sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa semua musuh Siwon akan mempergunakan dirinya untuk menjatuhkan Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu itu dan bahkan Siwon sendiri sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk itu. Karena itu, meski Kyuhyun mau tidak mau untuk mengakui bahwa dia sekarang adalah kelemahan Siwon, dia ingin dirinya berguna untuk Siwon. Paling tidak, Kyuhyun bisa menjadi tempat berbagi untuk suaminya itu.

Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun begitu marah kala Siwon tanpa memberikan alasan langsung meninggalkan dia di resepsi pernikahan mereka. Siwon juga menghilang berjam-jam tanpa sekali pun memberikan kabar. Lalu Siwon pulang tengah malam dengan keadaan berantakan dengan cipratan darah dimana-mana. Istri mana yang tidak kalut menemukan keadaan suaminya seperti itu.

"Kau berpikir apa baby?" tanya Siwon yang mendadak sudah duduk disamping Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggang sang istri dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lain mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang sebelum mengarahkan wajah Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Apa kau tadi membunuh seseorang?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Kyuhyun harus tahu kenyataan ini walau dia sendiri tahu hal tersebut tentu bertentang dengan semua yang dia yakini selama ini. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa sebagai seorang yakuza hampir tidak mungkin jika Siwon tidak pernah melakukan tindakan kejahatan, termasuk membunuh. Jika dilihat dari posisinya, sudah pasti Siwon pernah menghabisi nyawa seseorang, bahkan dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Kyuhyun berusaha menerima itu meski di satu sisi dia tahu sebagai polisi, hal itu tidak benar.

Kyuhyun ingin mendengar jawaban 'tidak' dari mulut Siwon akan tetapi itu artinya Siwon berbohong kepadanya dan satu hal yang selalu dibenci oleh Kyuhyun adalah kebohongan. Jadi Kyuhyun lebih menghargai jika Siwon menjawab 'ya'. Dengan jawaban itu, Kyuhyun bisa tahu seperti apa kehidupan sebenarnya dari suaminya sendiri. Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya tahu permukaannya saja dan jika dia ingin bisa menerima Siwon apa adanya dengan pilihan hidupnya, maka Kyuhyun harus tahu seberapa jauh Siwon berada di dunia hitam itu. Kyuhyun pun sudah berjanji ketika dia mengucap janji sehidup semati dengan Siwon bahwa walaupun mereka hidup di dunia yang saling bertentangan, Siwon tetap suami dan ayah dari anaknya.

"Wonnie, apa kau tadi membunuh seseorang?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi karena Siwon lama tidak menjawab.

"Ya." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum sendiri. Ternyata tidak sesulit yang dia perkirakan. Kejujuran yang Siwon lakukan tanpa ada jeda sama sekali, tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali, membuat Kyuhyun merasa dihargai dan dipercaya sepenuhnya oleh Siwon karena suaminya tahu bahwa Kyuhyun seorang polisi, tapi dia tetap mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya daripada berbohong demi alasan apapun.

"Karena?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dia ingin tahu apakah alasan Siwon kuat untuk melakukan itu semua meskipun dia sadar alasan apapun tidak dibenarkan untuk seseorang mengambil nyawa orang lain. Tapi itu dunianya dan bukan dunia Siwon sehingga Kyuhyun mencoba memahami alasan apa yang mendasari Siwon harus turun tangan sendiri ketika dia mempunyai begitu banyak anak buah yang bisa dia perintahkan untuk melakukan tindakan itu.

"Dia mencoba membunuh kakek." Alasan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Kakek, itu berarti Ryuichiro berada dalam bahaya.

"Kakek?! Apa kakek baik-baik saja Wonnie?!" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa memang sejak awal acara, Ryuichiro sama sekali tidak terlihat. Kyuhyun hanya mengira bahwa Ryuichiro terlambat datang.

"Kakek baik-baik saja sayang. Kakek tertembak di sekitar dadanya, namun beliau masih selamat. Peluru itu tidak mengenai jantung kakek atau organ vital lainnya. Tapi beliau harus dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit sampai keadaannya stabil."

"Apa yang dilakukan orang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun terus menyelidiki alasan Siwon pergi hari ini.

"Maksudmu kelompok?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat mendengar Siwon menyebutkan kelompok. Itu berarti,

"Kau membunuh berapa orang Wonnie?"

"Apa kau akan menangkapku jika aku beritahu jumlahnya?" Sekarang Siwon balik bertanya. Percakapan mereka layaknya tanya jawab di persidangan. Kyuhyun pun merasakan hal itu. Namun dia merasa pertanyaan Siwon hanya ingin tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa beradaptasi dengan semua informasi dari Siwon.

"Kau membunuh satu orang saja seharusnya kau sudah ditangkap Wonnie. Tapi bukan itu pertanyaanku." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengambil tangan Siwon yang masih berada di pipinya. Kyuhyun menarik Siwon agar dia duduk di sandaran ranjang. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil posisi di depan kaki Siwon yang terbuka sehingga dia duduk diantaranya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Siwon. Lalu Kyuhyun mengambil kedua lengan Siwon dan melingkarkan lengan itu di sekitar pinggangnya sembari menaruh lengannya sendiri diatas lengan Siwon. Posisi ini adalah posisi kesukaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seakan merasa tidak ada yang bisa membahayakan dirinya. Kyuhyun merasa aman.

Sementara Siwon sedikit kaget dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sedikit manja. Namun dia tidak banyak protes, Siwon justru mengambil satu lengannya dan bermain-main dengan rambut indah milik Kyuhyun. Rambut yang menggelitik leher dan dagunya itu memiliki aroma yang menenangkan hati Siwon. Terlebih lagi setelah dirinya habis melakukan tindakan yang dia tahu sangat tidak disukai oleh Kyuhyun.

Begitu mereka nyaman dengan posisinya masing-masing, Kyuhyun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Lalu kau membunuh berapa orang Wonnie?"

"Tidak banyak. Aku mengendalikan diriku sendiri karena aku ingat kepadamu."

"Berapa?!" desak Kyuhyun karena Siwon tidak mau secara gamblang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Siwon menghela nafas lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sepuluh orang."

"Dari?"

"Dua puluh." Kyuhyun sedikit kaget karena itu berarti setengah dari anggota kelompok itu, Siwon sendiri yang menghabisinya. Tapi Kyuhyun sekali lagi mencoba melihat dari sudut pandang Siwon. Mungkin jika bukan karena Ryuichiro yang terliat disini, Siwon pasti hanya memberikan perintah dan tidak turun tangan langsung. Kyuhyun pun tidak terlalu jauh bertanya masalah itu, dia justru bingung mengapa jumlah anggota kelompok yakuza hanya sedikit.

"Kenapa kelompok yakuza itu kecil sekali jumlahnya?"

"Mereka hanya pion yang digunakan oleh kelompok lain baby. Anak buahku dan Kangin hyung sedang mengumpulkan bukti kuat perbuatan mereka agar kami bisa menghukum mereka."

"Kau akan menghabisi kelompok itu?"

"Jika perlu. Aku akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang mencoba menyakiti keluargaku." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon. Walau caranya terbilang ekstrem tapi rasa kasih sayang dan ingin menjaga keluarga, ternyata sama saja antara Siwon atau pun orang biasa. Hanya saja Siwon memiliki kemampuan yang membuatnya mampu melakukan hal yang tak bisa dilakukan orang biasa.

"Aku juga sama Wonnie." Sahut Kyuhyun pelan. Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat sampai Siwon tak sanggup menahan keingin tahuannya akan Kyuhyun yang terlihat tenang dan mudah diajak bicara.

"Aku terkesan sayang."

"Dengan?"

"Kau terlihat tenang dan mudah menerima kenyataan aku telah melanggar hukum. Aku pikir dengan betapa emosinya kau tadi, aku akan langsung membusuk di penjara. Meninggalkanmu menjadi single parent dan membuatku terpuruk karena tak dapat bertemu anakku karena kau berpikir aku bukanlah ayah yang baik untuknya."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama." Sahut Kyuhyun membuat dirinya dan Siwon tertawa bersama. Mereka menikmati momen kebersamaan yang seharusnya mereka rasakan tadi seandainya tidak ada peristiwa tertembaknya Ryuichiro. Keduanya terdiam lagi sampai Siwon mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau menyesal menikah denganku baby?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyesal karena aku tidak bisa menjadi pria yang sesuai dengan apa yang selama ini kau percayai. Bahwa aku terlalu berbeda untukmu."

"Kau ini aneh. Jika memang aku tidak bisa menerimamu apa adanya, buat apa aku mau menerimamu. Kita sudah pernah membahas ini Siwon. Dan jawabanku tetap sama." Kyuhyun lalu berbalik sedikit dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Siwon sambil menatap iris hitam suami yakuza itu.

"Aku tidak menyesal menikah denganmu. Tidak akan." Lalu dengan jawaban itu, Kyuhyun mencium bibir joker Siwon, mengulumnya, meminta balasan yang dengan cepat diberikan oleh Siwon dengan menggebu-gebu. Siwon merasa dia sungguh beruntung mendapat seorang istri yang mengerti dirinya sampai seperti ini. Mereka berciuman cukup lama sampai mereka harus melepaskan bibir masing-masing dari bibir pasangannya karena pasokan udara. Siwon menempelkan keningnya di kening Kyuhyun dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintaimu baby. Jika kau pergi, aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa aku nanti."

"Akulah yang bisa mengendalikan nafsu setanmu Wonnie. Kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu karena aku. Jadi aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

"Terima kasih baby. Terima kasih." Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali ke posisi awal sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepada bayi kita Siwonnie. Jika bukan karena dia, aku tak segan-segan menjebloskanmu ke penjara."

"Oh ya? Jadi bayi appa yang satu ini yang membuat umma jadi berbaik hati sama appa ya. Terima kasih ya sayang." Ucap sambil membelai perut Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga beruntung bahwa bukan aku kapten di kepolisian ini. Karena jika aku kaptennya, aku akan memastikan kelompok yakuza tidak ada yang berani macam-macam di wilayahku." Siwon terkekeh mendengar keinginan istrinya tadi. Namun tiba-tiba wajah Siwon berubah serius. Dia seperti mendapatkan sesuatu yang menurutnya akan sangat baik untuk kehidupannya bersama Kyuhyun dan mengutarakan pemikirannya itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku percaya kau pasti bisa baby. Maka dari itu berjanjilah satu hal kepadaku."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah kau ambil promosi apapun dari kepolisian."

**TBC  
**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Jika ada yang merasa ini mirip manga yaoi jepang, nao memang terinspirasi dari beberapa manga yang mengusung yakuza. Tapi hanya temanya aja & karena ff ini pure ide nao jadi nao bingung mau naro disclaimer untuk sapa.

Alur chapy ini emang rada ngebut dikit, tapi menurut nao it's okay. Biar typo bertebaran dimana-mana and kegajean yang sudah pasti terasa di ff ini, tapi nao minta dukungannya dengan meninggalkan jejak yak amazing readers… Pretty please.

Moga suka… Moga ga ngebosenin, n gambatte buat semuanya, karena nao juga sekarang sedang usaha untuk semua kegiatan nao biar semua lancar & update ff pun lancar

Sankyu & Peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	10. Chapter 9

**Title : ****Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza 9**

**Pairing :** Wonkyu, Kangmin, Yunjae

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt Humor, Lots of Swearing, OOC

**Summary**** :** I'm on the good side, he's on the bad side. So is it wrong to love him? Let's found out.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Pertengahan Musim Panas**

Tidak dirasa, waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama. Pernikahan pasangan muda beda profesi itu pun berjalan lancar meski dibumbui pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil. _Nothing perfect in this world including them_. Keduanya menikmati masa-masa pengantin baru dan juga masa kehamilan Kyuhyun. _Well_, kalau untuk yang terakhir sebenarnya hanya berlaku untuk keluarga besar Jung dan juga Ohara namun tidak berlaku untuk Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon sendiri, terlebih lagi Siwon.

Jangan salah, keduanya sangat menyayangi buah cinta mereka berdua dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Hanya saja, masa kehamilan bagi Kyuhyun sangat merepotkan dan juga melelahkan. Dengan perut yang membuncit seiring dengan bertumbuhnya bayi dalam rahim Kyuhyun, maka semakin terbatasnya pergerakan wanita galak itu.

Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dilarang oleh semua anggota keluarganya untuk bekerja sebagai polisi lapangan selama dia mengandung. Sesuatu hal yang normal bagi anggota keluarga dari sang ibu hamil untuk melindungi sang ibu dan juga bayinya. Tetapi bagi Kyuhyun, larangan itu seakan menyatakan secara pasti bahwa dia tidak berguna sebagai seorang polisi.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Dia berusaha membujuk bahkan mengancam sang suami dan seluruh anggota keluarganya agar memperbolehkan dia bekerja di lapangan sampai masanya dia melahirkan. Keinginan Kyuhyun itu langsung mendapat sentilan gratis di kening Kyuhyun oleh sang kakak tercinta, Yunho karena dia kesal sang adik memarahi Jaejoong yang tidak mau memberikan satu kasus pun kepadanya dan justru menempatkannya sementara di bagian penyelidikan forensik.

Kyuhyun pun juga jadi semakin brutal dan sensitif dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Dengan _mood swing_-nya yang berubah-ubah disebabkan pengaruh hormon semasa kehamilan, Kyuhyun lebih gampang menangis bahkan sampai meraung-raung jika keinginannya atau lebih sering disebut mengidam tidak dipenuhi dengan cepat. Atau terkadang jika Kyuhyun sedang kesal bukan kepalang, maka aura iblisnya akan menguar lebih besar daripada biasanya dan tanpa memiliki belas kasihan sedikit pun akan bertindak semena-sema terhadap orang lain. Lalu siapa yang menjadi korban kekejaman sang ratu? Tidak perlu dijawab, semua orang tahu siapa.

Selain merepotkan karena larangan ini dan itu dari semua orang, Kyuhyun pun sangat kesal karena staminanya mudah menurun secara drastik. Meskipun Kyuhyun termasuk ibu hamil yang beruntung karena tidak sekali pun mengalami yang namanya _morning sickness_, tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah beraktifitas. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, Kyuhyun mudah sekali lelah hanya karena melakukan kegiatan kecil.

Seperti saat dia terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya meneliti bukti-bukti di laboratorium forensik untuk membantu mengusut sebuah kasus pemerkosaan, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja pingsan di tempat, menimbulkan kepanikan serta kecemasan dari pihak keluarga dan semua orang yang berada di tempat kejadian.

Disamping itu semua, Kyuhyun tetap merasa bahagia karena meski dia harus berkorban banyak, buah hati yang berada dalam rahimnya ini tumbuh dengan sehat. Setiap detik, Kyuhyun tak sabar menantikan saat-saat dia akan bertemu dengan putra-putranya.

Ya, putra-putra karena ternyata Kyuhyun mengandung bayi kembar. Pertama kali dia melakukan tes usg, dokter belum bisa melihat bayi yang satunya karena tertutup oleh sang kakak. Tetapi ketika Kyuhyun menginjak bulan ke tujuhdan melakukan tes usg sekali lagi, sang adik akhirnya menampakan diri juga. Kebahagiaan ganda dirasakan oleh pasangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun serta keluarga besar mereka. Terlebih lagi untuk keluarga besar Ohara. Penerus kelompok mereka ada dua. Ryuichiro, sang kakek hanya bisa memanjatkan doa di kuil karena karunia yang diberikan oleh Dewa kepadanya dan keluarganya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon sendiri? Ya, bisa dikatakan walau sang calon appa itu sangat bahagia, dia juga sangat menderita. Bahagia karena hidupnya akan lengkap sebagai seorang pria dengan kehadiran Choi-Choi kecil disamping sang istri tercinta. Menderita karena sang calon umma sepertinya sangat menikmati menyiksa dirinya sampai batas kesabarannya. Jika tidak mengingat betapa Siwon mencintai sang istri dan kedua buah hatinya, sudah sejak dulu Siwon akan pergi dan tak kembali lagi.

Siwon yang frustasi dikarenakan Kyuhyun yang selalu mengidam yang aneh-aneh dan semua selalu terjadi di tengah malam, membuat penerus kelompok Ohara itu mau tidak mau harus meninggalkan kenyamanan ranjangnya dan kehangatan tubuh istrinya.

Pernah sekali Kyuhyun meminta Siwon untuk membawakan dia nasi goreng buatan kakaknya. Siwon pikir yang dimaksud kakak oleh Kyuhyun itu adalah Jaejoong karena jika memang dia, Siwon sungguh merasa lega. Jaejoong sudah berjanji jika Kyuhyun mengidam meski tengah malam sekali pun, Jaejoong akan membantunya. Tetapi, alangkah terkejutnya Siwon ketika yang dimaksud Kyuhyun bukanlah Jaejoong melainkan Yunho.

Hal itu merupakan bencana bagi Siwon, karena selain terkenal susah dibangunkan jika sudah tidur selayaknya beruang yang hibernasi, Yunho juga terkenal sangat suka berekperimen jika diminta memasak. Jika hasil eksperimennya itu enak pasti tidak akan ada seorang Jung Jaejoong yang setiap hari akan meluangkan waktunya dari pekerjaannya yang super padat itu hanya untuk memasak dari sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, sampai cemilan ringan untuk seluruh anggota keluarga kecilnya.

Fakta bahwa seorang Jung Yunho yang sempurna dan berkarisma tidak bisa memasak tapi terlalu bebal untuk mengakuinya membuat wajah Siwon pucat pasi seperti mayat karena takut bukan kepalang masakan sang kakak ipar akan meracuni Kyuhyun dan buah hatinya.

Akan tetapi karena ini adalah permintaan sang jabang bayi, Siwon hanya mampu menghela nafas lalu bergegas pergi menuju kediaman kelaurga Jung untuk membawa pesanan Kyuhyun. Bisa dikatakan Siwon harus berjuang mati-matian hanya untuk membangunkan dan meminta Yunho memasak demi Kyuhyun walau pada akhirnya semua perjuangan Siwon itu berbuah hasil kekecewaan karena saat Siwon berhasil membawakan nasi goreng super aneh buatan Yunho, Kyuhyun sudah tertidur nyenyak sambil memeluk boneka panda di tangan kiri dan boneka _angry bird_ di tangan kanan, sama sekali tidak menyisakan ruang bagi Siwon untuk berbaring dan tidur karena kedua boneka tersebut berukuran besar.

Itulah kehidupan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sekarang. Tidak ada yang aneh, mereka sama saja dengan pasangan muda lainnya. Tidak ada keganjilan dalam lika-liku kehidupan mereka dan juga tidak ada ancaman dari kelompok yakuza lain sehingga Siwon bisa bernafas lega.

Meski pun begitu, Siwon sudah memberi instruksi kepada seluruh anak buahnya untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya ada pergolakan dari kelompok lain. Tidak ada salahnya untuk selalau waspada. Terlebih lagi, istrinya dan juga keluarga Kyuhyun bukan berasal dari kalangan yakuza. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa yakuza lebih berbahaya daripada yang mereka kira. Yang utama sekarang bagi kelompok Ohara adalah keselamatan Kyuhyun dan keluarga Jung berserta orang terdekat mereka dan sudah seharusnya begitu, karena di sebuah tempat, terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Sesuatu yang tentunya bisa berakibat buruk bagi keduanya.

**Kantor Polisi – Sungmin P.O.V**

"Kyunnie, sudah waktunya pulang. Jam kerjamu bukannya sudah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu?" tanyaku sekaligus mengingatkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia sudah seharusnya pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berdecak kesal. Dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa sulit sekali untuk memasukkan logika ke otak Kyuhyun yang sekeras batu itu kalau kondisinya sekarang ini tidak sama seperti saat dia masih lajang.

"Sebentar lagi eonnie. Aku hanya tinggal menyegel barang bukti ini saja lalu aku akan segera pulang. kalau eonnie buru-buru, eonnie pulang saja duluan." Jawab Kyuhyun dan mengibaskan tangannya tak sopan, mengusirku karena dia masih ingin bekerja sebentar lagi. Dasar keras kepala! Apa dia tak sadar dengan keadaannya yang sedang berbadan dua itu?! Membuatku cemas dan pusing saja.

"Dan meninggalkanmu sendirian lalu aku akan dihujami oleh begitu banyak peluru dari suamimu itu?! Tidak terima kasih Kyunnie sayang. Aku masih sayang nyawaku. Kau. Pulang. Denganku. Sekarang. Serahkan saja pekerjaan itu kepada Sooyeon-ssi. Bukannya seharusnya ini tanggung jawabnya?!" tukasku tegas. Aku menekankan kata pulang kepadanya karena memang ini sudah waktunya dia pulang. Kyuhyun manisku butuh istirahatnya.

Aku juga sengaja menyebut nama rekan kerja baru Kyuhyun yang dipindahkan dua minggu lalu ke bagian forensik ini dengan nada sedingin mungkin. Pasalnya aku kesal kepada wanita cantik, tapi tak secantik Kyuhyun manisku, bernama Jung Sooyeon itu. Seharusnya wanita kelebihan make up itu masih ada di ruangan ini karena yang aku tahu shiftnya belum berakhir.

Aku menduga, ah tidak, aku menuduh bahwa dia sedang membolos dan menyerahkan tugasnya kepada Kyuhyun yang notabene istri Choi Siwon itu orang yang gila kerja.

Aku punya alasan kenapa aku tidak begitu menyukai Sooyeon atau lengkapnya Jung Sooyeon itu. Katakan ini instingku sebagai polisi atau aku yang terlalu mudah cemas, tapi sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sooyeon yang secara mendadak di pindahkan ke bagian forensik yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, aku sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan wanita berambut pirang itu.

Ada sesuatu yang ganjil darinya. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari kebanyakan polisi wanita lainnya. Aura Sooyeon seakan mengingatkan aku akan seseorang yang sangat aku kenal hanya saja, aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa itu.

"Dia sedang pergi sebentar. Katanya ada tamu yang datang menemuinya." Sahut Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arahku sama sekali. Kyuhyun terlihat masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya memberi segel merah pada salah satu amplop untuk menyimpan bukti yang sudah selesai dia teliti.

"Tamu? Di jam segini? Siapa?" tanyaku beruntun. Aku semakin curiga karena mana ada orang yang bertamu ke kantor polisi terlebih lagi ke departemen forensik pada jam pulang kantor. Ya, meski Sooyeon itu masih dikatakan bekerja karena shiftnya belum berakhir.

"Tak tahu dan tak perduli." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan acuh. Aku bisa merasakan meunculnya tanda persimpangan di dahiku karena Kyuhyun. Walau aku masih memasang wajah paling lembutku kepadanya tapi terkadang sikap acuh Kyuhyun jika sedang bekerja membuatku jengkel juga. Tidak di lapangan, tidak di belakang meja, Kyuhyun itu sama saja. _Workaholic_.

Aku menghela nafas perlahan melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu seriusnya bekerja. Wanita ini memang tidak ada duanya. Bagaimana dia bisa setenang ini menjalankan hidupnya yang menurutku berliku.

Menikah dengan seorang yakuza padahal dirinya sendiri seorang polisi. Hamil terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah. Mempunyai keluarga yang bisa aku katakan cukup 'eksentrik' terlebih lagi keluarga suaminya adalah salah satu keluarga yakuza paling berkuasa sekarang ini. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun masih saja kuat dengan kegiatan sebagai seorang polisi, meneliti semua kasus yang sebagian besar terjadi karena yakuza. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya seperti apa perasaan Kyuhyun jika dia menemukan kasus yang terkait dengan keluarga suaminya itu. Apakah Kyuhyun masih akan menjunjung sumpahnya atau dia akan menutup mata? Entahlah, mungkin suatu saat aku bisa mendapatkan jawabannya, meski aku juga berdoa saat itu tidak akan pernah datang.

Kembali ke Sooyeon. Kecurigaanku terus berkembang. Aku semakin penasaran dengan tamu Sooyeon. Untuk apa dia datang menemui Sooyeon. Aku menarik nafas lalu membuangnya cepat. Terkadang rasa ingin tahuku terlalu besar sehingga aku jadi sulit sendiri. Ya, aku seorang polisi, lebih tepatnya detektif Divisi 1, jadi wajar jika aku selalu penasaran dengan sesuatu. Menimbang Kyuhyun masih belum mau beranjak juga jika pekerjaan belum selesai, aku memutuskan untuk menyelidiki Sooyeon dan tamunya itu. Kurasa waktuku cukup jika sekedar mencari informasi dari resepsionis departemen ini. Aku juga bisa sekalian aku menunggu Kyuhyun selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kyunnie, sepertinya aku ada barang yang tertinggal. Kau tunggu disini saja ya. Nanti aku kembali lagi." Ucapku sedikit berbohong. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sesungguhnya bukan?! Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun justru merengek untuk ikut denganku.

"Kau akan menungguku eonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun dan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap kepadaku. Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk sambil berkata,

"Ya. Kau tunggu saja ya sayang."

"Oke." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu kembali bekerja. Aku pun segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun dan menuju ke arah meja resepsionis departemen forensik.

Masing-masing departemen mempunyai resepsionisnya tersendiri. Itu akan lebih memudahkan kami untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang datang ke kantor polisi sehingga jika terjadi sesuatu, kami akan lebih mudah menyelidiki siapa saja orang yang berkunjung untuk memastikan tidak adanya keterlibatan diantara orang-orang tersebut.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untukku sampai ke meja resepsionis. Aku tersenyum lega karena matanya menangkap sosok wanita dengan pakaian formal sedang membereskan barang pribadinya lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas punggungnya. Aku cukup beruntung karena masih sempat bertemu resepsionisnya saat dia hendak pulang. Aku pun langsung mendekatinya dan menyapanya sekaligus menanyakan mengenai Sooyeon serta tamu yang datang menemuinya.

"Oh Sooyeon-san. Ya, tadi dia memang pergi menemui pria paruh baya. Kelihatannya sih mereka masih di ruang tunggu depan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Wow! Gadis ini cantik dan muda sekali. Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya. Aku lalu melihat ke kartu identitas resepsionis itu untuk mengetahui siapa namanya, Lee Donghae. Sepertinya dia orang Korea. Melihat kecantikan gadis ini, aku jadi teringat sepupuku yang aneh itu. Mungkin gadis ini cocok untuknya. Paa aku jodohkan saja ya. Aish! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan itu sih?! Sekarang yang aku butuhkan adalah informasi darinya.

"Ruang tunggu depan?! Hm… Um, Donghae-ssi, boleh ya aku memanggilmu begitu. Kau orang Korea bukan?! Aku juga sama. Namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku bekerja di divisi 1." Sapaku memperkenalkan diri. Tak ada salahnya bukan?! Aku suka mendapat teman baru dan nampaknya Donghae-ssi cukup baik dan tidak berbahaya untuk bisa aku jadikan sebagai teman.

"Aku tahu anda Sungmin-ssi. Anda cukup terkenal karena kepintaran anda selalu bisa mengusut kasus yang cukup sulit bersama tim anda dan juga kepiawaian anda dalam ilmu bela diri." Puji Donghae-ssi membuatku sedikit bersemu malu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa reputasi tim Jaejoong eonnie, termasuk aku dan Kyunnie didalamnya, cukup terkenal sampai ke bagian lain.

"Oh ya, wah aku tidak tahu aku setenar itu. Terima kasih atas pujianmu Donghae-ssi. Oke, karena kita sudah saling mengenal, jadi jangan pakai bahasa Jepang lagi denganku. Lagipula bahasa Jepangmu aneh Donghae-ssi."

"Benarkah? Maaf Sungmin-ssi, maaf." Sahutnya sambil membungkuk beberapa kali. Aku terkikik melihat tingkah lucunya itu. Buat apa dia meminta maaf kepadaku. Gadis ini semakin membuatku menyukainya.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf. Kau nanti bisa melatih bahasa Jepangmu denganku nanti. Kapan-kapan mainlah ke divisi 1." Tawarku kepadanya. Donghae-ssi tersenyum lalu mengangguk senang.

"Baik. Terima kasih Sungmin-ssi."

"_Don't mention_ _it_. Ah, Donghae-ssi, boleh aku bertanya lagi kepadamu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau tahu hubungan antara Sooyeon dan temannya itu?" tanyaku lagi kembali ke tujuan awalku.

"Waktu aku bertanya siapa dia dan apa hubungannya dengan Sooyeon-ssi, dia hanya berkata bahwa dirinya adalah paman Sooyeon-ssi. Aku tidak mungkin bertanya lebih dari itu Sungmin-ssi." Jelas Donghae-ssi. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya, aku paham. Lalu, ada urusan apa pamannya kemari pada jam segini?" tanyaku lagi. Sebisa mungkin aku harus mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Sooyeon itu benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Sebentar aku cek dulu Sungmin-ssi. Um… Disini tertulis dia hanya berkunjung maka dari itu aku memintanya untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu depan."

"Siapa nama teman Sooyeon itu?"

"Namanya… Ohara Yujirou-san." Tunggu, tadi Donghae-ssi menyebut nama Ohara. Apa aku salah dengar ya?

"Ohara Yujirou? Ohara? Kau yakin nama belakangnya Ohara?" tanyaku memastikan apa yang aku dengar itu tidak salah.

"Ya aku yakin. Disini tertulis seperti itu." Sahut Donghae-ssi sambil menunjukkan buku tamu departemen forensik. Aku melihat buku itu lalu kembali melanjutkan pertanyaanku.

"Sejak kapan mereka bertemu?"

"Um… Sepertinya baru setengah jam yang lalu."

"Setengah jam ya… Oke. Baiklah. Terima kasih. Maaf mengganggu waktumu Donghae-ssi. Ingat, mampirlah ke divisi 1."

"Aku pasti kesana. Kalau begitu aku duluan Sungmin-ssi." Pamit Donghae-ssi sambil membungkuk lalu pergi menuju lift tak jauh dari meja resepsionis. Aku melambaikan tanganku setelah ikut membungkuk kepadanya. Aku melihat dia pergi dan ketika pintu lift tertutup rapat, aku segera pergi dari tempatku sekarang dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang tunggu depan dari departemen ini.

Aku mencari keberadaan Sooyeon dan temannya, Ohara Yujirou. Entah kenapa, tapi perasaanku menjadi tidak enak setelah mendengar nama Ohara. Apalagi kecurigaanku akan Sooyeon membuatku semakin gelisah. Semoga orang yang menyebut dirinya paman Sooyeon itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Ohara dan semoga kecurigaanku ini tidak beralasan, hanya sekedar rasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

Tak butuh lima menit aku sudah sampai di ruangan tranparan itu. Aku baru akan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut ketika aku merasa aneh dengan kekosongan yang terpampang di depan mataku. Aku melihat dari luar dan mengerutkan kedua alisku menjadi satu kebingungan.

"Kenapa tidak ada orang? Bukannya tadi kata Donghae-ssi, perempuan itu ada disini bersama pamannya?" gumamku seorang diri. Pasalnya aku heran karena aku menemukan ruang tunggu depan tersebut kosong seperti tidak pernah disentuh sama sekali. Bukankah kata Donghae-ssi, Sooyeon dan pamannya itu seharusnya ada ditempat ini.

Perasaan tidak enakku bertambah besar. Secepatnya aku berlari, kembali ke ruangan tempat Kyuhyun masih sibuk bekerja. Aku cemas karena entah insting atau sekedar kebiasaanku yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, aku merasa Kyuhyun dalam masalah.

Selama aku berlari, tak henti-hentinya aku berdoa agar Kyuhyun baik-baik saja dan betapa leganya hatiku ini ketika aku sampai di ruangan Kyuhyun, wanita hamil itu masih berada disana sedang memakai jaketnya.

"Kau sudah kembali eonnie? Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dia menyadari keberadaanku. Aku mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban dan langsung menarik tangannya untuk secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku ingin secepatnya membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke apartemen pasangan Choi itu. Paling tidak disana Kyuhyun akan aman karena ada perlindungan Siwon dan keluarganya.

Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, kami berdua sudah sampai di lobby kantor kami. Masih dengan tergesa-gesa meski juga berhati-hati karena kondisi Kyuhyun, aku terus menarik Kyuhyun ke arah mobilku. Siwon memang berpesan bahwa Kyuhyun jangan dulu menyetir selama dia mengandung dan pria tampan itu meminta kepadaku dan juga Jaejoong eonnie untuk mengantar jemput Kyuhyun. Kami sudah pati menyanggupinya tanpa perlu diminta dua kali.

Sesampainya di samping mobil, aku langsung membuka pintu mobilku. Kyuhyun sendiri yang meski masih bingung dengan tingkahku yang terburu-buru hanya mengekoriku saja lalu berjalan perlahan menuju kursi penumpang.

Aku mengira aku sudah bisa tenang ketika kami akan memasuki mobil kami, namun ternyata dugaanku salah besar. Belum sempat Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilku, tiba-tiba saja muncul empat orang pria besar yang memakai baju serba hitam dan langsung mengelilingi kami. Aku membelalakan mataku ketika aku melihat salah satunya berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun dan langsung membekap mulut dan hidung Kyuhyun dengan saputangan yang aku yakin diberi obat bius.

Aku baru akan mencabut pistolku ketika aku merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian belakang kepalaku. Seketika itu juga aku menjadi pusing dan tak mampu berdiri lagi. Aku langsung terjatuh persis di samping mobilku. Namun sebelum itu, aku masih sempat melihat Kyuhyun yang dibawa oleh pria-pria berbadan besar itu. Aku berusaha mamanggil nama Kyuhyun, namun kesadaranku semakin menipis. Satu wajah yang sempat aku lihat sebelum kegelapan menyelimutiku. Wajah yang menguatkan kecurigaanku selama ini. Wajah wanita tengik Jung Sooyeon.

**End Sungmin P.O.V**

**Rumah Sakit **

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing namun Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak merasakan rasa itu. Sungmin mencoba bangkit sampai satu tangan mencegahnya untuk bangun.

"Jangan bangun dulu sayang. Kau masih butuh istirahat." Sahut suara berat seorang pria sambil memegang bahu Sungmin dan merebahkan kembali tubuh Sungmin untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kangin oppa?" tanya Sungmin memastikan pengelihatannya. Meski dia mengenal suara yang memanggilnya tadi tapi Sungmin merasa harus memastikan siapa yang sekarang berasa disampingnya. Sungmin masih merasa pusing sehingga tidak mampu langsung mengenali Kangin.

"Ya, ini aku. Aku disini sayang." Jawab Kangin sambil membelai wajah Sungmin lembut setelah dia kembali berbaring kembali. Kangin membelai mulai dari daun telinga Sungmin sampai pipinya yang saat ini sedikit pucat. Sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Kangin itu merasa sedikit tenang. Sakit kepalanya mulai menghilang sampai mendadak dia kembali bangun karena mengingat mengingat semua kejadian di kantor polisi tadi.

"Kyunnie! Oppa, Kyunnie diculik! Aku… Aww…" ringis Sungmin memegang kepalanya dan mencoba menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan menumpuk kepada satu sikunya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bangun dulu Min! Kepalamu masih terluka akibat dipukul dengan keras." Tukas Kangin kembali membantu Sungmin untuk berbaring. Hanya saja, kali ini Sungmin berontak tidak mau menuruti Kangin. Dia justru mendudukkan dirinya dan berbalik sedikit menghadap ke arah Kangin. Kangin terkejut melihat mata Sungmin sudah basah karena airmatanya mengalir deras. Segera, Kangin langsung mendekap tubuh Sungmin, membiarkan kekasihnya itu menumpahkan kegundahan hatinya di dadanya.

"Oppa, Kyunnie… Kyunnie… hiks… hiks… Kyunnie… Dia dalam bahaya oppa… hikss…kk… kita harus menolongnya…" isak Sungmin sedikit teredam oleh dada Kangin. Kangin mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang besar namun hangat itu ke kepala Sungmin. Kangin mengusapkan jari-jarinya di rambut kekasih mungilnya itu dengan sayang dan perlahan. Kangin takut menyakiti kepala Sungmin yang masih terluka.

"Pasti sayang, pasti. Kau tenanglah." Bujuk Kangin agar Sungmin mau tenang. Tetapi Sungmin yang merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu menjaga Kyuhyun justru semakin histeris. Dia memukul-mukul dada Kangin sembari berseru menyalahkan dirinya. Sungmin semakin kesal karena kejadian itu terjadi di kantor polisi dimana tempat tersebut seharusnya menjadi tempat teraman untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi, Sungmin tidak mengira ada orang-orang yang sangat berani menyerang Sungmin dan menculik Kyuhyun di kantor polisi. Seharusnya saat itu Sungmin berteriak minta tolong. Seharusnya dia menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres hari itu. Sungmin benar-benar menganggap semua kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan Kyuhyun adalah salahnya.

"Ini salahku oppa… Salahku! Salahku… hikss… hiks… Kyunnie…" pekiknya terus menerus membuat Kangin semakin erat memeluk Sungmin. Kangin mengecup rambut Sungmin dan membiarkan wanita yang dia cintai itu mengeluarkan dulu semua penat dan kekesalannya.

Setelah dirasa Sungmin lebih tenang, Kangin melepaskan dekapannya. Dia lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dalam telapak tangannya kemudian menghapus bekas airmata di wajah cantik Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Tak lupa Kangin memberikan kecupan di dahi dan kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, berharap sentuhannya akan lebih menenangkan Sungmin.

"Minnie, dengarkan aku. Semua ini bukan salahmu. Bukan sayang. Jangan pernah kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini. Kau dengar aku?! Jangan pernah!" tegas Kangin sontak membuat Sungmin ingin membantah ucapannya itu.

"Tapi oppa…"

"_Stop_! Aku tak mau dengar kau mengatakannya lagi! Semua yang sudah terjadi bukan kesalahanmu. Kau tidak tahu kalau mereka akan berbuat senekad itu." Timpal Kangin tak memberikan satu kesempatan sekali pun kepada Sungmin untuk membantahnya.

"Oppa…" lirih Sungmin masih keras kepala dengan pendiriannya, namun lirihan Sungmin dianggap angin lalu oleh Kangin. Pria besar tangan kanan Siwon itu justru kembali merebahkan tubuh Sungmin dan menyelimuti wanita miliknya itu. Sungmin tidak berdaya sedikit pun jika Kangin sudah tegas seperti ini kepadanya. Untuk sekarang, Sungmin hanya mampu menuruti semua titah Kangin dan mencoba beristirahat. Lagipula, Sungmin yakin Kangin tidak akan tinggal diam tentang masalah ini. Sungmin akan membantunya nanti jika semua kekuatannya sudah kembali.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan disini menjagamu." Ucap Kangin yang hanya ditanggapi dengan menutupnya kelopak mata Sungmin. Lima menit kemudian, tampak deru nafas Sungmin mulai teratur dan itu menandakan Sungmin sudah lelap tertidur.

Melihat Sungmin akhirnya mau beristirahat, Kangin menghela nafas lega. Dia menggelengkan kepala karena kekeras kepalaan Sungmin tidak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun. Kangin jadi berpikir jangan-jangan semua wanita yang akan memiliki hubungan lebih dari _one night stand_ adalah wanita keras kepala berhati baja. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin contohnya. Kangin tersenyum lalu terkekeh sendiri jika memikirkan kebenaran kemungkinan itu karena jika dia boleh jujur, mendiang _anego_ Ryuichiro juga wanita berhati baja.

Lamunan Kangin terputus dengan bunyi dering ponselnya. Kangin buru-buru menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan dari seberang sana. Kangin takut jika terlalu lama dia mendiamkan ponselnya berdering, bisa-bisa Sungmin terbangun lagi.

"Kangin." Jawab Kangin singkat. Dia mendengarkan setiap kata yang terlontar dari peneleponnya dengan seksama.

"…"

"Dimana lokasinya?" tanya Kangin lagi. Penelepon yang ternyata anak buah Kangin yang diberi tugas untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun sekarang telah mendapat hasil dan langsung mengabarkan kepada Kangin.

"…"

"Sudah kau beritahu _**shatei gashira **_soal ini?" Kembali Kangin bertanya kepada anak buahnya itu. Yang dimaksud Kangin sebagai shatei gashira atau bisa disebut juga _**so-honbucho**_ tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Siwon sendiri. Semenjak Siwon secara sah ditunjuk sebagai penerus oleh tetua dari kelompok Ohara dan dewan dari kelompok yakuza lainnya, posisi Siwon sekarang resmi menjadi shatei gashira, yaitu orang kedua yang berkuasa selain _**komicho**_ atau _**oyabun**_ yang masih dipegang oleh Ohara Ryuichiro.

Lalu Kangin, meski banyak yang tidak suka dengan keputusan Siwon dan Ryuichiro, diangkat menjadi _**waka gashira**_. Suatu kedudukan yang hanya sedikit dibawah shatei gashira. Banyak yang menentang bukan karena kemampuan Kangin namun lebih kepada latar belakang Kangin yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan darah dengan keluarga Ohara maupun sub keluarga di bawah keluarga Ohara. Mereka menilai Kangin tidak bisa dipegang loyalitasnya terhadap kelompok Ohara namun anggapan dan tentangan itu dianggap omong kosong oleh Siwon dan dia tetap mengangkat Kangin menjadi tangan kanan sekaligus waka gashira dari kelompok mereka.

"…"

"Bagus. Katakan pada so-honbucho aku segera menyusul. Bawa seluruh anak buahmu. Kita habisi mereka malam ini." Perintah Kangin setelah anak buahnya tadi mengatakan bahwa Siwon sudah menerima kabar mengenai lokasi keberadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kangin segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu bersiap untuk pergi. Sebelum pergi, Kangin melihat ke arah Sungmin yang masih terlelap. Dengan sedikit menunduk, Kangin menempelkan bibirnya di kening Sungmin yang tertutup oleh rambut poninya. Cukup lama Kangin mencium kening Sungmin sampai akhirnya bibir itu berpindah ke telinga Sungmin seraya membisikan sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Tampaknya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk berada disisimu saat ini. Jika takdir mengizinkan, semoga besok aku masih bisa melihat wajah cantikmu. Mimpi indah Minnie. Aku mencintaimu." Setelah membisikan kata-kata cinta itu, Kangin beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sungmin. Kangin sudah terlalu jauh dari ranjang Sungmin sehingga dia tidak mendengar suara lirih Sungmin yang membuka matanya dengan lelehan airmata, membalas bisikan Kangin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sementara itu dalam sebuah gudang lama, terdengar teriakan-teriakan lantang dari seorang wanita hamil yang diikat di sebuah tiang utama gudang tersebut. Wanita hamil yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun itu terus berteriak, tak memperdulikan jika suaranya akan habis. Kyuhyun sangat marah dengan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya. Dalam benaknya, jika dia tidak sedang berbadan dua dan diikat seperti ini, maka semua bajingan dan perempuan laknat yang sangat dia kenal itu, akan dia hajar sampai wajah mereka tidak akan dikenali lagi.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Dasar bajingan! Kau juga Sooyeon keparat! Akan aku balas kau dasar perempuan iblis!" teriak Kyuhyun memaki semua orang yang ada di gudang itu termasuk Jung Sooyeon, rekan kerja Kyuhyun yang ternyata adalah mata-mata yang disusupkan untuk memata-matai Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Berisik sekali peliharaan shatei gashira baru itu! Membuatku pusing! Yujirou-san, lebih baik kau bunuh saja dia." Gerutu Sooyeon dan meminta dengan manja kepada pria paruh baya bernama Yujirou itu untuk segera membunuh Kyuhyun. Pria itu hanya tersenyum licik dan mengerikan sambil membelai wajah Sooyeon lalu mengecup singkat bibir wanita muda itu sebelum menanggapi permintaan Sooyeon.

"Membunuhnya sekarang tidak akan menyenangkan, wanita cantikku. Aku akan membunuhnya nanti di depan Choi Siwon keparat itu. Gara-gara anak haram itu, kakak sepupuku tidak jadi menyerahkan status shatei gashira kepadaku!" geram Ohara Yujirou, adik sepupu dari Ohara Ryuichiro. Sebenarnya, jika Siwon tidak datang ke keluarga Ohara sebagai cucu kandung Ryuichiro maka puncak kekuasaan keluarga yakuza tersebut jatuh kepada Yujirou.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Taktik Yujirou untuk memastikan hanya dia satu-satunya keturunan Ohara langsung, dengan cara membunuh semua angora keluarga Ohara, termasuk ibu Siwon, berbalik menyerangnya. Yujirou tidak menyangka jika Siwon tidak ikut dalam kecelakaan yang sengaja dia buat untuk membunuh ibu dan ayah Siwon. Siwon selamat dan dibawa ke Jepang oleh Ryuichiro dan disahkan menjadi penerus keluarga mereka.

Karena alasan itulah, Yujirou menaruh dendam kepada Siwon. Berulang kali pria paruh baya itu mencoba mencelakai Siwon semasa kecilnya, berulang kali Yujirou mencoba memfitnah Siwon dan menggagalkan setiap rencana Siwon untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaan kelompok Ohara, dan tidak jarang pula Yujirou berusaha membunuh Siwon, tapi semuanya selalu gagal. Siwon terlalu pintar untuk dikelabui pria haus kekuasaan dan ambisius seperti Yujirou. Bahkan rencana Yujirou belakangan ini yaitu mengadu domba kelompok Ohara dengan kelompok yakuza lainnya, tidak juga berhasil. Siwon selalu berhasil menyelesaikannya tanpa adanya perselisihan yang berarti dengan kelompok yakuza lainnya.

"Aku mengerti Yujirou-san, tapi wanita hamil itu berisik sekali. Menyebalkan!" keluh Sooyeon masih tak betah mendengarkan raungan dari Kyuhyun yang terus membahana dia gudang tua itu.

Yujirou masih tersenyum menanggapi keluhan wanita simpanannya itu. Dia mengerti benar dendam yang dipendam oleh Sooyeon kepada istri Choi Siwon itu karena gara-gara Kyuhyun, Siwon memutuskan semua wanita yang pernah dekat dengannya, termasuk Sooyeon. Sooyeon yang merasa dirinya akan menjadi pasangan Siwon tentu merasa sakit hati karena ditolak oleh Siwon dan Yujirou langsung memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Dia butuh mata-mata untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun agar dia bisa menjalankan aksinya sekarang ini dan beruntung Sooyeon bersedia melakukannya. Wanita berambut pirang itu langsung setuju bekerjasama dengan dirinya bahkan menajdi wanita simpanannya hanya dengan iming-iming bahwa jika Yujirou telah menjadi pemimpin kelompok Ohara, maka Sooyeon akan menjadi anego untuknya.

Yujirou merasa puas dia berhasil mengelabui wanita berpikiran picik namun terlalu bodoh seperti Sooyeon. Dia percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Yujirou dan mau melakukan semua perintahnya. Bagi Yujirou, ini adalah keuntungan terbesar baginya mendapatkan seseorang yang memiliki lisensi untuk bekerja di laboratorium seperti Sooyeon sehingga Yujirou hanya perlu memanipulasi data sedikit agar Sooyeon bisa masuk ke departemen forensik. Dia lebih puas lagi ketika Sooyeon melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik sehingga Kyuhyun berakhir di gudang ini. Yujirou tinggal menunggu untuk melaksanakan rencana selanjutnya.

Yujirou bermaksud memotong beberapa jari Kyuhyun dan mengirimkannya kepada Siwon. Yujirou ingin sekali melihat tampang Siwon ketika melihat jari-jari Kyuhyun. Yujirou sekaligus akan mengirimkan ancaman jika Siwon tidak menyerahkan posisinya sebagai shatei gashira kepadanya, maka dia harus rela melihat Kyuhyun berserta anaknya mati ditangan Yujirou, meski pada akhirnya Yujirou tetap akan membunuh Kyuhyun apapun keputusan Siwon nanti. Senyum licik Yujirou semakin melebar tatkala dia merasa dirinya sudah menang. Dia tidak mengira bahwa kali ini dia bisa memegang kelemahan terbesar Siwon dan menggunakannya untk menghancurkan pria berlesung pipi itu.

"Shush… Sayang, tenanglah. Nanti kau akan punya kesempatan untuk menumpahkan kekesalanmu pada perempuan itu. Lagipula bukankah lebih menyenangkan melihat wanita sialan itu menangis dan berteriak histeris ketika kita mengeluarkan beban dalam perutnya." Ucap Yujirou tenang seakan dia sedang membicarakan cuaca saja. Kyuhyun yang sedari berteriak, langsung terdiam sesaat sambil membelalakan kedua mata indahnya saat kata-kata mengerikan itu keluar dari mulut Yujirou.

Kyuhyun merasakan sangat ketakutan, bukan untuk dirinya melainkan untuk buah hatinya. Dia berteriak lagi kepada Yujirou dan Sooyeon agar tidak menyentuh bayi dalam kandungannya.

"_Don't you dare_! _Leave my babies alone you sick people_." Maki Kyuhyun yang justru menimbulkan tawa dari Sooyeon. Dia juga mendekati Kyuhyun dan membelai wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah bersimbah airmata sejak dia mendengar Yujirou akan membunuh putra kembarnya. Kyuhyun berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sooyeon namun karena tubuhnya terikat, dia tidak mampu melakukan apapun.

"Oh, lihat Yujirou-san. Nyonya Choi ini marah. Huahaha… Benar juga… Ayo kita keluarkan anaknya karena dengan begitu kau pasti akan menjadi gila bukan?! Kau akan kehilangan anakmu sebelum sempat melihatnya."

"Aku bersumpah Jung Sooyeon keparat! Jika kau berani menyentuh anakku, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Baby, kau tak perlu mengotori tanganmu dengan darah busuk miliknya. Membunuh itu pekerjaanku." Sahut satu suara yang sangat dikenal Kyuhyun. Dia menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan bersyukur ketika iris matanya melihat wajah lelaki yang dicintainya itu berdiri dengan angkuh di depan pintu gudang.

"SIWONNIE!"

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_**Teaser for Next Chapter**_

"_Kau akan baik-baik saja baby. Percaya padaku."_

"_Sakit Wonnie… hikss… hiks… Sakit… Bayi kita… Bayi kita…"_

"_Maafkan kami Siwon-san, tapi anda harus kehilangannya."_

"_TIDAK!"_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **My promise to you amazing readers… Karena 'Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza' jadi juara 1 dalam Polling di WP, maka nao lanjutkan cerita ini. Gomenasai jika chapter ini rada berat, tapi nao butuh satu konflik aja sebelum ini selesai. Ya, mungkin dua tiga chapter lagi (sepertinya -_-a)

Lalu untuk part Kyuhyun di departemen forensik and all, part itu nao ambil dari ingatan nao akan CSI MIAMI. Nao sebenarnya juga ga tau kayak apa departemen forensik yang asli. Jadi kalo salah2 dikit, maklumin aja y… ^^v

Terus istilah yakuza itu, nao dapat dari internet. Lupa linknya, jadi kalo ada yang ngerasa istilah yakuzanya dipakai nao, let me know y. I'll put a credit/disclaimer for you. Lalu jika ada yang 'ngeh' siapa Jung Sooyeon itu terus ga suka nao pake dia as antagonis, nao hanya bisa bilang sorry. Entah kenapa hanya 'orang itu' yang nemplok di otak nao pas mikir siapa yang kudu jadi antagonis.

Oke, moga2 masih masuk akal ceritanya, moga2 amamzing readers masih suka, & moga2 amaing readers mau ninggalin jejaknya.

Typos, all mistake and kegajean sudah biasa, jadi maklum aja yee…

Sankyu & Peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	11. Chapter 10 - ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi amazing readers FFN

Langsung aja ya. First of all, gomen nee kalau ini bukan update-an melainkan announcement.

Berhubung FFN lagi ga aman karena isu tertentu, jadi untuk sementara, nao mengungsi dulu. Bukan kegeeran karena merasa akan di plagiat, tapi cuma sekedar jaga2 aja.

Bagi yang masih mau baca lanjutan Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza, bisa ke WP nao. Amazing readers bisa lihat update2 nao disana meski pun akan nao protect (amazing readers: booo…)

Untuk PW-nya sendiri, amazing readers bisa lihat caranya juga di WP. Lengkap dan jangan takut, setiap yang minta PW sama nao pasti bakalan nao kasih.

Ini linknya:

naokopipito . wordpress 2013 / 09 / 09 / multi - chapter - why - im - falling - in - love - with - a - yakuza - 10 /

Jangan lupa hapus spasinya y...

Oke itu aja... ^^v

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	12. Chapter 11 - Announcement

Hi amazing readers FFN

Ketemu lagi ama Nao. To the point aja ya amazing readers. Ini announcement lagi.

Berhubung Nao menganggap FFN masih belum aman karena isu tertentu, jadi untuk sementara, nao masih mengungsi di WP dulu.

Bagi yang masih mau baca lanjutan Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza, silahkan ke WP nao. Amazing readers bisa lihat update2 nao disana meski pun akan nao protect (amazing readers: booo…)

Untuk PW-nya sendiri, amazing readers bisa lihat caranya juga di WP. Lengkap dan jangan takut, setiap yang minta PW sama nao pasti bakalan nao kasih.

Ini linknya:

naokopipito . wordpress 2013 / 09 / 24 / complete - why - im - falling - in - love - with - a - yakuza - 11 /

Jangan lupa hapus spasinya y...

Oke itu aja... ^^v

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
